Faith
by symmetrysouldemons
Summary: It had been five years since she was born, Dean and Sammy were raising an old friends child as there own, since birth after Clara (old friend) Died in childbirth. But how can Dean and Sam Winchester, protect Madison from their life of hunting monsters when the monsters are after the innocent blue eyes five year old girl. ((Daddy!Dean, cute five year olds, Some destiel as well))
1. Chapter 1

"But Deeeeaaaan I want ice cream!" Madison cried.  
>" Mads, look I told you, we can get ice cream when we're at the mote, we not gonna eat in Baby".<br>" Deeee please!" she whines as she gives her cute little puppy eyes  
>. "awe you know i can't resist those eyes, okay fine. i'll pull over at the next ice cream place."<br>"Dean, you can't just keep…...", Sam sighed he knew how much he cared for Madison so he decided not to overstep his bounds. After the trio, got the ice cream and had eaten the ice cream, the sun was going down and it was getting late.  
>"Alright its time for bed", Sam said as Dean pulled over to the side of the road. The toddler yawned as Dean and Sam, got out there seat and open the back seat.<br>From the other side of the road the street light started to flicker. Sam and Dean look at each other . " crap" mumbled Dean because he didn't want Madison to hear him. Sam looked down at Madison who was falling asleep in the seat. Dean was tucking a blanket over her in a hurried sort of fashion.  
>" Dean we have to get out of here"<br>"You don't think i know that, wherever we go, this messed up demon follows us around" Who ever this Mercy chick was, she hasn't brought much joy on the brothers. And now that they have to look after Madison, its a lot different. Sam knows that Dean doesn't want her to be like them. he doesn't want it either.  
>"Dean, we have to get out of here",Sammy pleaded in a soft whisper<br>Madison started to wake up, moving around in her car seat.  
>"Damnit", Dean muttered.<br>"Dean, no swearing its not polite", a young females voice, scolded Dean as he turned around.  
>" Hello boys" a tall young women with bright red hair greeted seductively .<br>" What the he..heck are you doing here now?" Sammy demanded.  
>" you know our deal" Mercy reminded.<br>" yeah well guess what deals off" Dean said  
>" whats going on? Dean i'm scared! who is she?" a little voice whimpered<br>"What's that", mercy was shocked to hear the child's voice, as she looked in the car.  
>"Leave her alone", Dean said grimly.<br>"Is, that...oh this is just a shock huh", Mercy smirked.  
>"What do you mean", Sammy asked confused.<br>"How, about you Dean give me the baby and you won't be in debt to me anymore",Mercy  
>"Never", Dead eyes showed fear but his voice was strong and stern.<br>"What a shame, have a good night.", Mercy disappeared.

"Sammy...who was that"  
>Sam looked at her scared, wide blue eyes and said<br>"Hey your ok...it was nobody', Sam tried to reassure her.  
>"were not going to let her come near you, ever, we promise. shes not gonna hurt you. we wont let that happen." Dean told her<br>"Can i go back to sleep now? i'm tired" Madison said. Even though Dean promised her that he wouldn't let the demon hurt her, she was still scared. she trusted and loved both the brothers but sometimes she still felt frightened. Madison knew how hard they tried to keep all this monster and demon stuff away from her, but it was really almost are Winchesters. She tried her best to act brave, like Dean was. But she was only 5 it was hard for her to comprehend what was out there.  
>" Yes sweetie, go back to sleep. Shes gone now .Dont worry, youre safe." Dean wanted that to be the truth. She is not safe. At least not while she was with him and sam. He did everything in his power to protect he; he loved her with his whole heart. but she is never safe. No one ever is. He hated that. he hated that he cant keep Madison safe, hated that he couldn't keep Sammy safe, hated that his friends are not safe. hated that his friends and family have all died. he though he cant keep anything safe. He was just fed up with all this hunter stuff, hated that first night, when he was at Sam's apartment, with Jess, he never thought it would get this bad. But with all this crap that has happened to them and everyone he has been close to, he was just done. He has literally been through hell and both have. He did not want this anymore. He didnt want to have to lie anymore, especially to the sweet little innocent girl that slept in the back seat<p>

" Sam, take the keys, go, just go, drive away. And make sure you keep her safe. don't you dare ever put her in any sort of danger. Okay? We clear?" His voice trembled as he talked, his eyes showed his weakness, pain and sorrow. they showed how tired he was. Behind the wateriness you could see the bright green coming dimmer. Sammy watched as a single tear rolled down the side of his cheek.  
>" Dean? What the hell? Aren't you coming? Whats wrong with you?", Sam was scared he didn't know what Dean was thinking!<br>" Sammy, just do it. She can't know, about this", Dean handed his keys to Sam and he grabbed them confused.  
>"You can do it Sammy, and I will be right back ok, make sure you let her know, I love her...and I can't let anything hurt her", Dean looked down. As Sam walked to the driver seat of the car, and he drove away.<br>Dean looked at the sky.  
>"Castiel, right now i need you more than anything. So please come down", Dean begged as he looked to the sky.<br>Dean anxiously looked around he quickly then spotted Cas in his dirty trenchcoat.  
>"Dean", Cas looked at the hunters tired eyes. "What is it?"<br>"Madison, and Sammy and this whole god damned crap with Mercy! Castiel I just cant do this anymore" Dean admitted  
>"Dean, as long as Sam and Madison, or any of your friends, are by your side, they are safe. at your side is the safest place anyone can be. When you care about someone, nothing better get in your way when it comes to their life. Trust me, when i'm at your side,I know i'm going to be alright. " Cas stepped closer as he was saying this. he stared into Deans painted green eyes, they were filled with all the tragic memories and experiences that he wish he could make it all just go away for Dean.<br>"What do i do", Dean's voice was breaking up and his pain filled eyes looked up at Cas. Cas had no idea how to respond so he looked at the ground for a bit then walked up to Dean putting one hand on his shoulder.  
>"Dean, you have to go find Sam and Madison. And protect them and thats the best i can tell you", Cas leaned in closer to Dean, but as he quickly saw Deans discomfort, he then turned away and disappeared.<p>

Sam pulled into the motel parking lot. It has been twenty minutes since dean made him go off with Madison. He was getting worried. He checked in and carried Madison to the room. He had no clue what to do now, he wondered if Dean would come and find him, or just stay away for good. No, he wouldn't do that. Would he? Sam just wanted to go to bed at this point. but he couldn't sleep. Not with dean just out there with no weapons or a car or anything. Not even a flash light. To ease is concerned thoughts, he reminded himself that Cas was probably with him. Cas will be there for him, but why couldn't he? why couldn't Sam be the one there to comfort his older brother. the one who practically raised him. The one who protected him more than himself. Why couldn't he be the one there. But then again, Cas might not be there. He was just all so confused and hurt that Dean would just leave. Especially now, now that we know Mercy is after her. Why would he go? Leaving Madison, and Sam, without him those two were vulnerable and Sam knew that getting Madison was like having his own kid, when he would just look at her, Sam saw pure happiness in Dean something that he hadn't seen in a long time.. he had to go out and find him. he can't have gotten far at all. Sam walked outside of the motel.

"Castiel, I uh, kinda need you right now-", Sam got cut off  
>"Hello Sam", Cas said.<br>"Cas, did you see Dean i mean did you talk to him", Sam asked  
>"I just talked to him", Castiel was confused yet again.<br>"Well, could you get him for me?", Sam asked avoiding eye contact.  
>"If you wish", Cas sigh as he poked Sam in the forehead.<p>

Dean was walking up a sidewalk on the highway. Sam caught sight of Dean in an instant.  
>"Dean!" Sam called out.<br>Dean looked up and saw Sam coming at him. Cas was walking behind him. There was something missing. Dean was shocked when he realized it was Madison. Where was Madison!  
>"SAM! WHERE IS MADISON?!" yelled dean. Dean was horrified, he felt his stomach drop.<br>" Dean, shes fine, shes at the motel sleeping. what about you? why did you make us go?", Sam questioned.  
>"I just needed to clear my head", Dean felt reassured.<p>

The five year old, awoke. Feeling an uneasy feeling as she noticed that Dean or Sam were there. She was on the brink of tears. As she then noticed noticed a man in a suit with an accent approach her.  
>"Shhh, its ok Sweetie", he smiled and got closer to her.<br>"Who are you?", Madison asked, wiping her eyes that were watery.  
>"I'm a friend of Dean and Sam", he walked to the bed where she was sleeping.<br>"Oh, then ok!", Madison laughed a bit.  
>"They want you to come with me. were gonna go meet them somewhere. They asked if i could bring you and I said 'of course i would!"<br>"Whats your name", Madison cocked her head sideways.  
>"Crowley", He smiled. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you", Crowley bluffed.<p>

Dean was getting anxious.  
>"Cas can you just bring us there right now!", Dean said anxiously, he just wanted to make sure that everything was alright.<br>"Alright", Cas poked Dean and Sam's head and they were back at the motel except and, when they opened the door, Crowley had madison in his arms and disappeared.  
>"MADISON!", Dean screamed.<br>"Bye now", Mercy smiled and disappeared  
>Dean collapsed to knees.<br>"You, little bitch", Dean said grimly.  
>"What? oh god. This is all my fault! i knew i shouldn't have leave her on her i'm so stupid! Dean, im sorry well get her back", Sam really had no words he could only imagine how a<br>he was right now. he was so mad himself too. why would he leave her on her own.  
>"you know what Sam? it doesnt really matter that you're sorry, you know why? because now, Madison was just kidnapped by a bunch of goddamned Demons! When will that ever turn out okay? Why would you just leave her? you knew they were after her and now they've got her. what are am i supposed to do now?" Dean talked softly but that made it worse than if he was yelling. Sam just felt bad. Terrible. he didn't know how they would get her back. he was so stupid he thought to himself.<br>Deans phone began to ring. He grabbed it and flipped it open.  
>"Hello", Dean said.<br>"Squirrel! How's it going", Crowley said.  
>"Why did you take….her", Dean was so tired.<br>"its simply, I collect creature, you don't forget that, and i'm the king of hell so shes an asset", Crowley said.  
>"Asset, She's just a normal kid!", Dean laughed a bit to hide a lot of the anger he had.<br>"Oh really then who's her father?", Crowley asked.  
>"I don't know, Clara said it was just a hit and run ordeal ok", Dean said<br>"Ok? Well bye now, happy hunting", Crowley hung up the phone.  
>"do either of you know who her dad is?" dean asked<br>" Clara said it was just a random one night kinda guy"  
>" apparently not. Sammy, he called her a creature. he said shes an asset." he said grimly<br>"What!", Sam was thoroughly confused.  
>Dean, tried to think of plan while Sam was really confused.<br>"but…..I….I...Wouldn't've Clara told us?"  
>" i guess not" dean said.<br>"Cas, did you know about this?' Sam asked  
>" no."<br>"Can you take us to her?" dean asked.  
>"I cant. i dont know where she is, they...have...a angel", cas looked down feeling stupid.<p>

Dean was so scared, he needed some way of saving her. He was completely lost. He had no clue what to do. he was so desperate for any ideas. If anything bad were to come of her, he would never forgive himself. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he couldn't save her. Dean was thinking of any plan, any idea, anyone that might be able to help them out. No ideas was stuck down there. she was stuck where he spent years of his life being tortured and torturing others. He didn't want that to happen to her. Not her. He wouldn't let that happen. no for anything. He just wanted her back. he love her so much. he loved her more than he has ever loved the Impala. He just needs his baby back. He needed Madison.  
>Sam was trying to fit everything together. Madison. An asset. A creature. How? We wouldn't have Clara told them? did she even know? How could sweet little Madi be that. Was there anyway to get her back? Sam had no answers to give himself. He was just so tired and confused and mad, so mad at himself for letting this happen. it was all his fault. why would he just leave her? He really hated himself sometimes. Sam just wanted Madison back. they had to find a way to get her. not just for her sake, but also their. Ever since she joined them, they both have been way happier. Especially Dean. She has lightened and lifted so much off his shoulders, she has been the best thing for him. Sam was scared that Dean was gonna go back to the way he was before Madison came. He was scared that he would too.<br>"Dean any ideas?" sam asked  
>" none" replied dean, who had tears streaming down his eyes.<br>" Dean, Sam, i want to help you but i honestly have no clue how. Tell me how to help" Castiel hated seeing them like this. He wanted to get her back for them. But he didn't have anyway of helping. Cas really wanted to make the pain go away for Dean. seeing him crying like this, it made him angry. He got angry at Crowley, angry at Mercy, angry at anything that ever had to do with making dean this way. He had to stop it. He had to stop it and get her back for the brothers. He couldn't think of anything he would rather do more than make them both happy. But this time, he honestly thought that he wouldn't be able to do anything for them.  
>"i have no idea." whispered dean who was still on his knees. Sam looked up from where he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands to look at cas.<br>"when can we get her back, case why can't she be here with us?" Cas felt so bad for them. he looked down at his shoes and replied  
>"i dont know. Im sorry. ill do anything and everything in my power to get her back but i just dont know."<br>Dean sniffed, "Well, lets just get some sleep now, were tired. lets think first thing in the morning. we will have a clearer head then. A clear head will make better decisions." he was trying to sound like he wasn't just killed inside.

"Crowley, when is Sammy and Dean gonna be here", She said as she sat on the observation table,  
>"Sweetheart, they aren't coming", crowley said as he was picking through his tools.<br>"Why not", Madi asked. He walked up to Madi and brushed his hand on the side of her cheek.  
>"You're making me feel guilty", Crowley said, as his eyes turned black. Madison's fear arose.<br>"YOU'RE A D..D..DEMON….DEAANN! SAMMY!", Madison screamed trying to move away, her bright blue eyes glared at him with fear, but her face showed bravery.  
>"Mercy, grab her", Crowley said sternly as Mercy picked up madison placed Madi on her lab and held back and arm and held out the other Crowley grabbed a syringe.<br>"Listen to me, Madison. Now that you're here, there is only one rule", he looked into her eyes coldly.  
>"There will be no mention, of the Winchesters, ok", Crowley said as he stuck the syringe in her arm and pushed the button on the stop. Madison screamed, and struggled. The pain surged her whole body as her eyes flooded with tears.<br>"Hush there dear it's only holy water", crowley grabbed her chin.  
>"Mercy get her out of my sight, before i feel pity", Crowley ordered.<br>"Of course, come on you little brat", Mercy took Madi out of the room.

Dean jerked awake, he knew something was wrong, besides the fact that his baby girl was gone. But he felt an unsafe feeling. Something went wrong with Madi and he just couldn't fathom anyone hurting his sweet little baby, but he knew something went wrong. He looked at the clock, it siad 2:15 am. He barely got any sleep only about 4 hours. Sammy wouldnt wake up, but Dean had to urge just to go. He didnt want to just sit on his ass and wait for 5 hours. He tried to tell himself that Madi was right there in his arm, nuzzled aggainst his chest, her warmth, her gentle nature. He pretended she was right there making him feel safe as well as her. Everytihng was held together right there and for a moment he believed it to, and he fell right asleep

Madison, sat locked in a cold cage, with a pillow and blanket. She crawled into a corner farthest away from the door. Trying to nuzzle up in the blanket. She wanted to cry out there names but she was afraid of what the demons might do. They might stick the needle in her again, and it hurt unlike anything she felt before. She just wanted Dean, and Sammy but she wanted Dean the most becuase she knew that he would make the bad guys go away. They would be gone and she'd be safe again. Madi let ears fall into her knees, and she cried quietly.

It was now 7 am, Sammy shook dean awake.  
>"Where's Cas", Dean asked, urgently.<br>"He'll be back", Sammy said.  
>"Ok", dean had nothing to say, his mind was set on madi, the light to his day.<br>Dean got dressed and he prepped his bag with all the weapons he could think of that would kill the bastard in the most brutal way.  
>"Ready", Dean was ready, nothing was going stand in his way. Dean carried his bag to the car. Cas was waiting outside of the car, looking down angrily.<br>"Dean, I need to tell you something", Cas said  
>"What", Dean was eager to find out.<br>"Madison...is...not...uh... shes", Cas paused as he looked into his eyes. It was the most stupid thing to tell him the news, so he made somthing up.  
>"Madison, has nothing with her, Crowley just using her to get you, i talk to the others, they know nothing of her being a creature", Cas lied.<br>"I should've guessed, i mean when is Crowley honest", Sam said, knowing that something was up with Cas, but he couldnt let feel any more pain than he was already.

Morning came, and Madison got no sleep what-so-ever. Crowley opened the metal door, looking at her.  
>"Cheer up, love", Crowley said.<br>Madisons, eyes were red with tears and she, stood up. She didnt trust him at all but she felt she had no choice. He was treating her like a caged animal and she knew it. Crowley crouched down to her height. She threw the blanket off and walked to him. Crowley picked up Madison.  
>"We are meeting someone", Crowley said as he brought Madison to antoher room that didnt look like a jail with the cells.<br>"Who is it", Madison asked asked Crowley as he put her down as she noticed another man.  
>"Hello, Madi", The man said.<br>"Who Are you", Madison asked timidly.  
>"She's so sweet", The man smiled as his eyes turned to a bright yellow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

" Whats the plan?" Sam asked.

" Relax, I've got a plan but I can't tell' you." Dean seemed distant. His eyes fixed on the road, just driving. It was so quiet. He didnt even have his music on.

"Dean. how do you expect us to help you if you're not telling us the plan.

" Just trust me. I know what I'm doing. It will work okay?" Dean snapped at Sammy.

"Okay" Sam wasn't mad that he snapped. Normally he would snap back, but it really wasn't the time. With Madison gone, he was lost. Sam knew that he cared so much for her more than anything in the world, he doesn't blame him for being on edge now.

"Dean. I know what your plan is. I'm not gonna allow it!" demanded Castiel, who was sitting in the back.

" Cas, I need to do this. It's the only way." Dean insisted

"Dean! no! I can't have you do this!" Cas yelled. Oh god! Why was he so stupid, Cas thought. He doesn't learn does he? Once he does this little plan of his, he wouldn't be able to ever get out. Cas has saved his ass this way before but he can't do that again.

"What? Whats the plan?" Sam pushed.

"I'm gonna sell my soul."Dean finally told him.

"WHAT THE HELL DEAN! HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS!"

" SAM! I HAVE TO! UNLESS YOU CAN GIVE ME ANOTHER WAY TO GET HER OUT OF THE LITERAL HELL HOLE BY TONIGHT, THEN I'M DOING IT!"

Sam was so frustrated with Dean. He wanted Madison back too, but dean can't sell his soul. Hes done it before. Luckily for him, Cas dragged his ass out of there. But Cas will not be able to save him this time. What was he thinking? Sure it might bring her back, but what then? He would leave her and Sam all alone. What good would that do. Sam won't be able to raise her on his own, what the hell was he thinking.

"DEAN! JUST STOP AND THINK! If you did that, sold your soul, then what? It might bring Madi out, but then what? Just leave her with me? Dean I can't do this on my own. We can figure thi-" he was interrupted.

"There is no time to think! Just do", Dean was irritated with Sammy.

"Dean, this is recklessness", Cas said.

"Where exactly are we going", Sam asked he didn't want to continue the argument.

"Bobby's" Dean said.

"Okay", Sam was happy that Dean wasn't going to sell his soul right away.

"W-what are you going to me", Madison muttered bringing her frightened eyes at Crowley.

"Hmm, because you're so certain that i'm going to hurt you, right", Crowley smirked

"I'm this many im not stupid", Madison held up her palm showing her 5 fingers.

"oh", Azazel smirked. "Hear that Crowley she isn't stupid.

"I could do without the pena galla over there",Crowley growled.

"Crowley I thought we were keeping her in line", Mercy pulled out another syringe. As Madison looked behind to see Mercy.

"NO! NO no nOOOO", Madison cried out.

Crowley, didn't find it necessary.

"Not now, she's behaving as far as i could tell", Crowley sighed.

"They'll come for me! You're just a bad guy!", Madison said angrily.

"I stand corrected", Crowley looked at Mercy. As Mercy quickly Grabbed her. Madison cringed knowing what was coming.

"Hold still", Mercy said.

"So are you sure its her", Azazel asked.

"Positive, the holy water worked but we need to see what effect this will have on her", Crowley said.

"Ah, I see, when be careful not to break her, What about Daddy Dean, you're sure he's not coming.

"I am positive that, moose and squirrel won't be able to get to her and they know it", Crowley smirked.

Madi struggled as Mercy tried to hold her still.

"Don't make me hurt", Madison looked into Mercy eyes. As Mercy rolled her eyes

"Relax, im just taking a little blood, you won't feel a thing", Mercy groaned. Madison closed her eyes as Mercy, stuck a needle in her arm again.

The brothers knocked on Bobby door. cas had disappeared before they had arrived at his house.

"Sam, Dean what are you guys doing here?" he asked

"take a minute and notice who's missing." stated Dean.

Bobby realized who was missing and got concerned. He loved Madison. She even called him uncle Bobby.

"where's Madison?! "

" It's my fault, I left her on her own and she was kidnapped. " admitted Sam.

" you left her on her own? Where we're you, Dean? You boys are complete idjits?"

"Bobby, we need help to get her back. We don't know what to do. I have one plan, but you won't like it." Dean said as they were walking inside.

"who captured her? " the oldest hunter asked

" Crowley" they said in unison.

"Balls" muttered bobby

"was he the only one involved?" Bobby was trying to get as much information as he could from these boys.

"No, Mercy was with him." Sam informed.

"There's probably others but that's who we knew for sure. That's who we saw. "Dean added.

"What do we do Bobby? Please, just help us get our baby back." He finished.

"So we basically know where she is. But not how to get her back. "

" Yeah" Sam agree

Bobby wanted to help. He really did. But he wasn't sure how to. He knows Madison has been the best thing for them in a very long time. She has changed so much of their lives. She's changed his life too. The boys might not see it, but he has realized that he has been happier when she came. Even though she wasn't with him all that much, he still felt better. He has not been drinking as much as before, he finds himself going out more often and just plain being in a better mood. Anybody she meets and her Mere presents just brightened up the whole room. He wanted her back, now. He couldn't stand the thought of her down there with those bastards. They had to find a way to get her out. And soon.

"you said you had a plan? A plan I wouldn't like? Let's hear it. "

" Sell my soul. " Dean simply just said it.

"WHAT!, where is the poor girl, you guys are terrible parents", Bobby said

"Well, we don't exactly know where she is...what if she is in hell",

"What about Cas, isn't he figuring something out",Bobby asked.

"I don't know!", Dean said.

Madison in the area that looked like a prison cell. Crowley closed the door. And she went back to the corner where her blanket and pillow was. As she curled up she wept silently. She was so scared, to the point that she was now actually trembling. She just wanted Dean and Sammy, she was losing hope and she wanted a sign that someone would come and rescue her, she needed her hero. Dean. She began to wonder that maybe they just left her behind. As her thoughts were building she started to cry even more.

"Hey", she heard a noise coming from her left. "Hey little girl", Madison perked up.

"Who is that", Madison sniffled and looked around.

"Luna", A girls voice said.

"whose Luna?", Madison looked through the bars of door to see a face that had cuts and scars all over it. Madison began to breathe heavily.

"What did he do to you", Madison asked.

"He was trying to find you, so he tortured me again and again and again, just to find you", The girl looked at Madison with pure hate and disgust, the girl began to scream making loud noises and banging on the metal doors. Madison covered her ears and lied on the floor. Crowley walked in, and opened Luna's door. Madison noticed that he took her out of the room. And then she uncovered her ears. After a few moments Madison heard an earth shattering shriek. Followed by silence. She pulled off her necklace Clara gave to Madi when she was a baby Then Madison, looked around and then she crawled into a corner furthest away from the door. She began to wonder if that was going to happen to her? So there was one thing she knew she could do. But she had to be quiet. Madison looked up at the ceiling, put her hands together and closed her eyes, feeling a tear fall.

"Castel, er...Caswe-ell, Casiel, Casiel...i need you where's Deanie, where's sammy, where are you, im scared so scared", Madison whimpered she waited for him, patiently. She waited for someone who wasn't coming.

Cas Appeared into the room with urgency.

"Cas!", Dean wasnt sure if Cas had good or bad news but he felt some sort of pressure building in him.

"Dean, Madison prayed to me a minute ago", Cas said.

"That's great so now we go get her right", dean asked.

"i dont know her location, but Crowley is torturing her", cas looked down regretting what he said, it kinda sickened him a bit that this little girl was getting hurt.

"No, no no no, my baby...no", Dean felt his world crash again.

Dean was horrified that anyone or anything would ever do anything so horrible to his sweet little 5 year old baby. Why would someone do that. He knew exactly how it felt to be torchered down there. He tried to imagine what it's like being there when you just five years old. It wasn't right.

"Dean, we'll get her out of there. I promise, she gonna be with us soon. We will find some way of getting her back I wouldn't let her stay down there not ever. " Cas felt so bad. He wish he had not told Dean they were hurting her, but he had to. If Cas could just make all the bad in their world go away, he would. In a heart beat. Cas was feeling worthless right now, he couldn't get to Madison, and don't know where she is, he feels like he only gives bad information, he just felt like the hunters didn't need him. but he wasn't gonna stop trying to find her, he won't stop till they do.

Dean got up from where he was fell into a chair when Cas told him what he found out. He grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out of the door with a scary sort of determination.

Castiel knew where he was going.

"Dean no. Stop you can't do that! Don't sell you soul. Not again." Cas blocked the path to the car door from Dean. Dean just looked at Cas with those saddened and weak eyes and tried to get around him.

"Dean no! Get back inside! Please. "

" what else is there to do? If you know anything else just tell me. Tell me another way of getting her. Please. I honestly have no clue anymore, I'm just so done with this whole thing, Castiel, I'm just done. I can't keep anyone safe. Ever. No matter who it is or what they are to me. I can't keep them out of harms way. If I do this I can get my Mads out of there, and be done once and for all. Please let me go. " Dean tried not to have tears going down his face but a couple were already falling before his finished talking. Every word of what he just confessed to the angel was true. Every word.

"Madison needs you. Not just to get her out of hell but she needs you I her life, Dean, she does. If you go sell your soul now, she won't have you. Just think of that" Cas told him.

"can you get her? If not me then her?" dean pleaded

"maybe... I am not quite sure. It is possible."

"Cas go. Get her. Now. I need my baby back!"

"I do not think it would be that simple. I could try and get down there but I do think know where she is and I would have difficulty actually getting her out." Cas felt even more worthless now then he had before. He could help at all he felt.

"WELL YOU HAVE TO TRY!", Dean was getting frustrated with that angel.

"I will do my best. We should tell the others. "

Mercy watched on as Crowley took Luna into the torcher chamber. She cringed when she heard that ear splitting shriek. She felt bad for her. Most other demons did not know that deep down she felt bad for these people that were being tourchered. Not all of them of course, she was a demon. She was completely devoted to Lucifers side. But when they were just kids, or people that had done absolute nothing wrong, that was different. Especially when it came to Madison. She was so little and young. She looked over at her in her cage she was all curled up in a little bunch and whimpering. Mercy sighed and turned around to go see to her job else where.

"will anyone go with you?" asked Bobby to Cas.

"I will. " Dean blurted.

" what. When did you think of this part of the plan?"

"well you said it yourself, you would have a hard time getting to her and getting her out. That's where I come in. " he told them.

" how will Cas get you down with out hurting you? "Sammy asked.

" actually I was thinking the same." Bobby agreed.

"I didn't die when Cas brought me back. I only have a burn mark of a hand print. I will gladly have another of it means I can have Madison back. " Dean just wanted to go get her already. He was anxious.

" can we get out of here now and get her already!?" Dean questioned?

"We'll need to think this over, just for a minute", Bobby said.

"I am not going to just sit on my ass and let her be tortured ok! i know exactly what it felt like, and i am about 6 times her age ok, so your either with me or not. Dean was now aggressive about the whole thing, he was willing to kill anything that stood in his way.

Mercy thought it was sick hurting this little girl, who truly was the apidemy of innocence, blond hair, bright blues eyes and such a sweet complexion. Also when Mercy held her, she could tell she was weak. Crowley walked out, wiping blood off of his hands.

"Mercy, what are you doing?", Crowley asked.

"Just, waiting for you", Mercy looked to Crowley then looked back at Madison.

"What is it", Crowley walked closer.

"Nothing, how did the human react to her blood sample", Mercy changed topics.

"It killed her, in prominently 37.23 seconds", Crowley said.

"Well",Mercy said surprised.

"I guess we need to do whats next on own agenda", Crowley said.

"What", Mercy asked.

"Bring the guinea pig in", Crowley said sternly.

"As you wish", Mercy cringed at the though that he was actually going to put that girl through torture, but what could she do, she really just had to obey. She opened the door. Looking down.

"Come on", Mercy said. Madison stood up, her face showing so much mental pain. Mercy couldn't go through with it but she had no other choice. Madison walked to Mercy, as Mercy grabbed her shoulder leading her to the torture chambers. Crowley stood there. Neither Deanie nor Casiel was there to save her now. Madison just looked at Crowley with so much disgust, if she even knew what that was. She was placed on top of a table, the looked similar to an embalming table. Everything became more and more real. Everything lead up to the first earth shattering scream.

Dean could feel that something was wrong. He just felt it.

"Are you ready Dean", Cas said.

"lets do this", Dean said

"Wait, Dean...be careful I can't lose you to", Sam said

"Promise", Dean said. Cas nodded at Dean. As Cas, poked Deans forehead. Even though it was a meer 20 hours, since he'd last seen, he knew that it was more than one day more Madi.

Hell was a dank place. The two walked around. Dean could hear alot of muffled screams in the distance. As they walked slowly down the empty halls they got more and more anxious to get Madison out.

"where do you think she is?" asked Dean.

Suddenly they heard a bone rattling screech. They jumped back in surprise. They looked at each other with horror thinking it was Madison. They bolted as fast as they could towards the sound desperate to stop them from hurting her. They Hadn't heard another scream for a good 2 minutes. They were nervous. What did they do the poor Madison Dean was thinking. She can't be dead, she can't be. Please, please give another scream, let me know your alive! These thoughts were running through dean's head as the two were running to where the sound came.

They burst through a thick door into a huge room with prison cell like cages. They most of them were filled with poor souls who were scared, bloodied and bruised. They quickly scanned each cell searching for Madison.

"madison?! " Dean called. There was no answer. Dean hoped that the screech, wasnt her. How he hoped to god it wasnt her. Frantically he continued looking around, every.

"MADISON", Dean called out ever louder. There was still nothing.

Another sudden screech filled the surrounding air this time it was louder, it must meant that they were closer. The screams didn't seemed to stop for about a minute but then there was absolute silence.

"MADI", Dean yelled as loud as he could. He ran as fast as he could towards the sound. He stopped, after he noticed an open cell with a clump of blanket and a pillow. Dean walked around the cell as he then noticed a small shiny object on the floor. Dean grabbed it and looked at it for minute. And fell to his knees.

"What is it Dean", Cas asked.

"This is her necklace", Dean said looking at Cas.

"We'll get her back", Cas said He could just see all of Deans pain. We have to keep searching, Dean clutched the nexklace and continued through all the cells.

"hello Dean. " said a cool familiar voice.

" Mercy. " said Dean with out turning around. All of a sudden he spun and jumped on top of her, and put the demon knife to her throat.

"where is she" he said through his teeth.

"Wait, hear me out. I want to help you. I'll show you where she is. I'll help you. "

" to hell you will! You will tell us where she is then I kill you! Got it? I'm not taking you with me!"

"okay then, kill me, let her stay there are if I care. " Mercy wanted to help. She really did. But if they were just gonna kill her after wards then what's the point. She didn't care if she stayed here or not. She just didn't want to be the one doing it. She felt bad for doing it. But I'd she was dead she didn't care.

"if you let me live, I bring you too her. Acting like I'm taking you hostage, like I captured you." she planned.

"mercy? " said a voice from behind Dean.

He sun around and saw a man standing there.

"hi Dean! It's been a while. Hasn't it?" as his grimacing as his eyes tired yellow.

rage filled every once of Dean. He let mercy go and in stead took on Yellow eyes instead. cas grabbed mercy when she stood back up.

"you son of a bitch! Dean was raging with anger and bad memories! He was the one that started this! He started all this crap that went on. He took his whole family. He wasn't gonna let this assbut take Madison too.

"NOT HER! NOT HER! YOU TOOK EVERY BODY ELSE FROM ME! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! GET IT!? " Dean was on fire with anger.

" Dean settle down settle down. Your little Madison is alive."

"WHERE IS SHE? "

" Tell us where her location is! " Cas added.

"good bye" yellow when said as he disappeared.

"DAMMIT!" dean shouted.

"that assbut" Cas stated

Dean was so angry! He couldn't even begin to describe.

"mercy you will bring us to her. Now!" Dean demanded

"I will but not this second. Crowley in there. He won't be too happy when You two show up. Come with me and I'll bring you to where you can stay until he's off doing who knows what. madison will be back in her cell then. Then I'll let you guys go. " Mercy said

" I don't trust you" Cas said

"prove to us that you will do exactly what you said. "he added tightened his grip on her. She winced

" oww, I swear. I swear to lucifer."

"okay, I'm gonna trust you with this.", Cas said

"Are you crazy CAS! Lucifer! Likewise i trust it

Sam was pacing back and forth in the room. He was starting to get nervous. He knew it would take a who bit it felt like it's taken 24 hours. Though it's only been a couple of hours. He wondered. If the found her yet. We're they coming back? We're they hurt? He didn't know.

"will you stop pacing boy? Your making me dizzy." Bobby said.

"sorry" said Sam as he sat down in an armchair.

"when do you think k they'll be back?" asked Sam.

"they just left. Sam they probably won't be back for a few hours. " Bobby explained.

"they just have to get her back. The have to." whined Sam

"relax, the won't leave without her"

"yeah, I know" Sammy sighed.

"Crowley! NO STOP! Please! " cried Madison.

Crowley stepped toward her with a syringe in his hand ready to inject the Holy water into her. All of sudden Azazel appeared behind her.

"Azazel?" Crowley wondered why he came.

"he's here." he didn't need to say who. Crowley knew he was talking about Dean Winchester.

"what about the moose? " he asked.

"he was with his angel." he stated.

He grinned. "perfect"

Madison also knew who "he" was. She knew her Dee and come for her! She knew he would! And Cassie was here too!

"Ha! I told you they would come get me! " she bragged to them.

"oh sweetie we knew they would come. We always did." Azazel informed.

"don't call me sweetie! I'm not your sweetie!" she demanded. She just then realized how hungry she was. The last thing she had eaten was that ice cream she had with Sammy and Dean.

"I'm hungry, get me some food! " she ordered.

Crowley and Azazel ignored her and he carried on with the syringe.

"DEEEEEAAAAANNNNNN!" she screamed as loud as she could. She knew he was there, he just needed to hear her.

"DEEEEEEEAAAAASSAAAANNNNNN, CAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTTIIIIIEELLLLL! HEEELLPP MEEEEEE" okay, she thought they had to hear that. She was yelling so loud it hurt her ears, even the two men winced when she did. azel stepped in.

"DEEEEEAAAAANNNNNN! " Dean jumped out of his skin when he heard her call him.

"MAAADIIISSSOOOOOOOON!" he responded. Oh thank God! She was still alive. She wasn't okay though but she's alive.

"DEEEEEAAAAANNNNNN CAASASSSSTTTTIIIEEELLL! HEEELLPPP MEEEEEE!

"MAAAADDDDDIIII! WE'RE COmING FOR YOU! WE'RE COMING! " Dean promised. They forgot all about Mercy and her plan. The hunter and his angel took off towards the yelling.

"We better up the dosage", Crowley said angered. He filled a syringe with pure holy water and smirked, Crowley stuck the needle and pushed in to her vein.

Madison screamed the loudest, crying. Blood came up her throat because of the scream, she was coughing up blood a little and it hurt beyond belief.

"No back talking back it isn't polite", Crowley said wiping one of Madison tears. She was crying so hard, everything hurt and she then passed out.

Dean busted open the door, he saw Madi lying there not awake and he just heard the blood curdling scream. Cas followed behind.

"Hi again Dean", Yellow eyes said.

Dean was weak seeing Madi lie there, being unresponsive. This was the point where he was the most vulnerable. And he knew that Crowley and Azazel planned it to be like this.

"You sick bastards", Dean said coldly.

"Dean its nice to see you again", Crowley said smiling.

"Well Azazel it looks like we'll have to now, by", the two disappeared. How Dean wanted to kill them so bad but he had other priorities. Madison.

Dean jolted to madison, untied her and tried to find a pulse. He struggled so hard, his hands were shaking.

"Cas, she doesnt look likes shes, breathing CAS i cant check her pulse", Dean was trembling shaking rigously. Cas quickly grabbed her other hand gently and gave a quick sigh of relief.

"Shes breathing and her pulse is fine", Cas said as madison then opened her eyes. She looked broken, blood stains on the side of her mouth. Her ankles and wrists were bruised due to struggling in restraints. Madison gasped and jumped into deans arms, she gripped his shoulders tightly. Although it was as tight as she could grab him, Dean didn't feel a thing. Madison was weak, and more delicate than ever. Dean placed one hand behind her head.

"Shhh, baby its ok", Dean said trying to soothe her.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was trying to be gentle but he was shaking, he was just so happy that he had his Madi back. He had her in his arms cradling her, as they walked up to Bobby. She was looked so peaceful in her sleep, but with all the bloody stains and bruises, she looked so pained and broken at the same time. "Cas how could I let this happen? " " it wasn't your fault. They took her all on their own. It was not you. " Cas told him "She , Dean looked doesn't even understand that shes broken", Dean watched her carefully. " she'll be okay Dean. She's strong. And she has you." Madison moaned and shifted in his arms and opened her eyes. "

Dee,"she whispered

"I'm here baby, I'm right here mads. It's okay." he kissed her forehead softly.

"it hurts," she complained

" I know, I know" he said. He was dying inside. He was heartbroken for her. But he was so relieved. So relieved and happy that his Madison was by with him.

"Cas? Can you do your touchy thing to heal her? Or is that just with transporting?" questioned Dean.

"I can" he said placing two finger on her forehead

"I love you Mads, I'm so sorry this happened. "Dean said to her " I love to too, it's okay da-Dean." she responded.

They walked through the door to Bobby. Cas walked in first. "Cas!" Sam greeted as Dean stepped up behind him with made. "MADISON! " Sammy shouted. "uhhnnn" came from Madison. "sorry, honey." he came over and stroked her snarled blonde hair. "good to have you back Madison. "he said. " Hey sammy" she managed to get out. "I love you, sweetie." Sam said to her "and I'm so sorry, so so sorry. " I love you too. Your my moose" Sam couldn't help. But smile at that. "put her on the bed Dean. " instructed Bobby. He placed her gently on her back on the bed. She rolled over and fell back asleep.

The next morning Sam was attempting to make some eggs and bacon. " how do people even get this stuff crispy without burning it!? " Sam yelled out. " Sam! What are you doing to it? " Cas called. " I have no idea what I'm doing. " he stated as the fire alarm went off. " Shut that thing off" Bobby said. "and learn how to cook will you. " he added " I'm sorry" Sam coughed while swatting at the smoke from the charred bacon. "well so much for breakfast" Sam said. Cas managed to get the alarm under control and shut it off. "what the hell is going on over here?" Dean wondered "your brother over here can't cook. " Bobby said. Sam was standing near the oven with this girly looking apron on looking disappointed. Dean sniffed the air, and wrinkled his nose. " what were you making? Fireballs? Coal?" Dean teased. "haha very funny, let's see you give it a try. " Sam said. As Deans perfectly crispy and seated bacon wafted through the air, Madison shuffled into the kitchen. " morning guys" she greeted dean just beamed with happiness! His little baby. The one that was just in hell yesterday was walking into the kitchen looking, still weak, but more like her old self. "Hey Mads! You feeling better? " Dean said to her. " yeah a little better.", She looked up dean faking a bit of a smile. Dean saw right through her, something else was going on in her smaller innocent mind. But he just smiled back. "What's that", She pointed out the bacon. "Bacon, do you want some?", Sam asked. "I rather have cereal", She smirked. "Yeah Sam ever think of Cereal", Dean teased. "he's a moose that got hit by a car", Madison sat in a chair. Dean cracked up laughing as he handed Madison a bowl of Cereal. Madi began to eat her Cereal.

Cas, observed them from distance. He looked at Madison arm and he saw a few scars, that looked it was done from a needle. There was multiple on that arm. Cas cringed at the thought, what were they doing to her and more importantly what was in the needle that would make her scream in agony. These were all questions, that rang through Cas's head.

Madison put her head down on the table. "Madi, are you okay?", Dean said gently. "I'm tired", Madison said. "Come on I will bring you upstairs", Dean got up. And gently picked her up. Walking upstairs. She clawed into his shoulders. He brought her back up to the bed and he laid her down. "Why does it hurt", Madi blue eyes began to water. He curled up beside her. "I don't know, sweetie try to sleep it will go away", Dean felt his heart breaking again. "Da…..Deanie", Madison said. "Did you try to call me Daddy", Dean caught it this time. "I don't know", Madison said. "Alright, go to sleep", Dean kissed her forehead and walked out the room. Down the stairs. His heart started melting when he realized that she was trying to call him Daddy. A full smile was smacked across his face. "Why are you so happy", bobby asked. "She Tried to call me daddy", dean said. "what am I mommy?", Sam asked "Just admit it that you lost the bet, mommy", Dean smirked. "Ugh, what was it 50 bucks", Sam sighed. "Sammy, no you have to dress in a sexy maid outfit in public", Dean smirked "You...have...to...be...kidding...me", Sam said "Nope a bets a bet", Dean said. "You two, are so strange", Bobby interrupted.

Up in the room where Madison was sleeping. Stood an angel, watching the little girl so diligently. Some called this angel, the trickster, others call him Loki, but his real name is Gabriel. He watched he slowly breath in and out temporarily forgetting the memories, the pain, and the fear. He liked this kid. He felt bad for what she was. When he watched her sometimes, he saw that she was such a sweet little kid. Of he didn't know, he wouldn't be able to figure it out.

"what are you doing here? " he looked up to see his trenchcoated brother standing there.

"nothing wrong Castiel, I'm just watching. Observing if you must. I'm not going to hurt her."he said to Cas. Castiels brother look back down at the little girl. He watched him watch her. His eyes we filled with concern and wonder.

"Gabriel, do you care for this child? You don't even know her."

"I know, but I watch. I watch her with your hunter. And Sam. Just the way she is, and who she is, doesn't match up. She's so sweet and kind. Kids like her aren't usually like that. " the trickster said.

" Wait. Kids like her? What do you mean by that statement? Gabe, what do you mean? She's just a normal kid." he remembered the needle marks on her arms and how it hurt her so bad.

"Cas you haven't noticed already? You haven't figured it out yet?"

"you said yourself 'kids like her aren't usually like that' how would I just figure it out." he asked did brother.

"Castiel, do you know who her father is? "Gabe asked.

"what?" be was confused. Why would it matter who her dad was.

"She's Lucifer Daughter." Cas look at him in shock. Then looked down at Madison then back up. Every came together, why they wanted her. He figured out what must have been in that needle to hurt her so much. Why Gabriel said what he did. It all made sense now. He had to tell Dean. But how? If he did Dean would break down. Shut down completely. There would be no way in hell he would take that we'll. He didn't know what to do.

"I can't believe I have to do this. " Sam stated as he walked out of the bathroom in his maid outfit. This is terrible. Dean and Bobby were breaking out into laughter at the sight of him. The vet mini skirt didn't do squat for him. The top was just barely there. The top was a thin two straps kinda covering the chest and the straps come together near the belly button showing off way more then he was comfortable with. He was humiliated. But he wasn't gonna let Dean think that, so he twirled around. "well how do I look? "

" Fantastic. " shouted Dean mockingly. As he snapped a picture. He laughed some more at how the picture turned out.

"Dea-" Cas urgently started but then caught sight of Sam.

"uh-huh am I interrupting something?"

"what? No what is it? "Dean laughed

"Nothing, I was checking up on her, shes alright" Cas informed Dean.

"yea, thats good", Dean looked at Sammy and cracked up.

"Can I please get out of this", Sam asked.

"Yeah, all you have to do it move a little bit and it'll come right off", Dean was crying he was laughing so hard. Sam waddled back into the other room to get changed. Madison sped down the stairs really fast and ran to dean

"DEEEEE", she called out tugging at his arm.

"What, what", Dean looked down.

"Theres a SPIDER in that room", Madison yelled being so serious.

"THere tons of spiders, at uncle bobby's house", Dean crouched down.

"NO but its a big, big big Spider", Madison voice got really loud.

"Oh really, then better go investigate huh", dean picked her up gently then ran up the stairs, then back down.

"Oh no, its a ghost! Spider", Madison said dramatically.

"what do we do when its a ghost spider?", Dean said pretending to be scared.

"We run away for our lives", Madison gave a dramatic look. Dean smirked at her.

"This there way of saying that Bobby has too many spiders", Sam informed Cas.

"I dont understand this", Cas said. "No one does",sam laughed a bit

. "Wait right here, Madi", Dean said as he quickly ran to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He ran back in.

"If we wash you face, the ghost spider will go away", Dean crouched down and wiped her face as gently as he could. Then he took the cloth and threw it in the laundry basket, trying not look at. But he could help but notice the blood. He then walked back to Madi and crouched down.

"We have to brush your hair", Dean said knowing how much she hated but it had to be done. Dean grabbed the brush and put Madison in his lap. Then he began brushing her hair, as gently as he could through her tangled hair "ow", Madison groaned.

"Sweetie this will only take a minute", Dean said. "fine", she said snarkily. As dean brushed through her hair, almost completely without a sound from Madison. "There", Dean said. As he put madison down, she winced a bit.

"Are you ok", Sam asked.

"Yeah, i ok", She said, "i just hurt my arm a bit", Madi rubbed her arm a bit. Sam walked up to her and put his hand on her head. "Your ok", Sam said kissing her on the forehead "its ok", sam smiled at her. And she smiled back up at him.

She reached up to grab her necklace, but it wasnt there. "WHERE MY NECKLACE!? She shouted. "I've got it. I found it on the ground." Dean said as he knelt down to put the necklace that Sam gave to him that one Christmas when they were kids.

"there you go, Mads." "thanks! Dee!" she thanked him as she put her weak little arms around him and kissed his cheek. Cas watched Madi kiss Dean and he thought that lucifer couldn't possibly be her father. He had to tell him eventually, but he was gonna wait till the right time to do it. He still had to figure out how as well.

"hey Cassie, wanna play a game? " Madi asked. " Uh I don't know any games. " he replied " that's okay! I'll teach you!" "yeah, it'll be fun! Come on Cas play. " Sam convinced. " okay. What is the game?" the confused angel asked. "Hide and seek!" she declared. "I don't understand this game. What is the purpose?" he asked as he appeared behind Dean crouching behind an old car. Dean jumped when he said this. "geezz Cas, stop doing that! Anyway the point of the game is or find everybody, but only if you're the seeker. Which right now isn't you. Sam is seeking. Go hide, in your own spot." Dean said the him. He didn't think he would ever had to explain the rules of hide and seek to anyone. He thought it was actually kinda of funny to him. "Ha! Found you guys! Why are you two in the same spot?" Sam said. " angel boy over here didn't know the rules." Dean stated. "Angel boy? "questioned cas. " have you found Mads yet?" Dean asked "no not yet. She's got to be around here somewhere. " yeah, let's look." Dean said. it's been an hour since they started their game. They still had not found madison; they were getting worried. "Madison! Where are you! games over! You won. Okay? Come out now! " Dean yelled out.

" Madi!" Bobby was out now looking for her. "MADISON!" Sam shouted. "Cas would you go get her" Dean asked. "I can't locate her location, I'm trying. Cas answered. "MADISON! REALLY HONEY ITS TIME TO COME OUT NOW! " yelled Dean. "I can't believe you idjits lost her again!" Bobby said "she's has to be around here somewhere. She not lost she's hiding." Sam said.

"Madison" said Gabriel from behind her. She was hiding behind a broken down truck. She at first thought it was Sam, but it didn't sound like him. Her eyes widened when she turned around. "w- who are y-you?" she stammered. "I am Gabriel. I'm a friend of Castiel. In fact, he's my brother. " She relaxed a little bit. But still was scared. " oh" she tried to act brave. She cleared her throat. "what do you want?" she said courageously. "relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you a question. " he said. "

what is it? "

" do you know who your father is?" he questioned. She was surprised, why would he want to know who her father is? Why did it matter?

"what?" she wondered. "your father, what's his name? He repeated

"i- I don't know. " she didn't know how to answer. It was the first time somebody asked her something like this. Her father, as she thought, was just a random guy that her mother loved for a while. That's what Dean and Sammy told her. Were they lying? She heard Dean calling for her and tried to leave but the angel stopped her.

" Cas won't know about this. Nor will anybody else. Right?" he tested.

"uhh I guess?" she said wanting to go to Dean and Sammy. She heard Bobby calling her now. " I have to go! they'll get worried."

"promise they won't hear about this?" he pushed " yes! Can I go now? " she said. " fine go. "

he said. madison walked out if her hiding space and walked a little bit. Towards Dean. " Madison! where we're you?" Dean "it was hide and seek, I was hiding." Dean look angry. Madison spoke softly up at him, and she was scared. Not for her life but because he was mad at her. "Didn't you hear us calling you!? " Dean raised his voice at her. He never did that before. But he was worried that she had gotten taken again. He was only concerned about her.

" Dean, I'm sorry, i wa-" she thought about that question that cas's brother had asked her. "I was hiding somewhere where I couldn't really hear you. I'm sorry." tears were starting to come to her eyes. Dean had never yelled at her before.

"awe, Mads please don't cry. I'm sorry." Dean apologized She ran over to Sam and hugged his legs, crying. Sam picked her up and rocked her, glaring at Dean. "Mads?" Dean pleaded

"shh it's okay madi" Sammy said as he stroked her hair. madison was wondering g why he was yelling at her. It wasn't her fault that she could come when she was called. It Was Gabriel fault. But she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone of their meeting. She was scared of what might happen if she did tell someone. So she decided to keep her mouth shut. Bobby walked inside and Sam followed him. Dean stood watching out side with Cas. Dean felt so bad about yelling. He wanted to make it up to her. He just needed to think of what he could do. Dean then walked in. Feeling a bit guilty. If anything, he didn't want to scold her in anyway. She was sitting on the couch, holding onto Sam. As he stroked her hair. She continued to cry into his shoulder. Dean watched, feeling guilt. "Shh, its ok honey, Deans just being a jerk", Sam said as dean walked in the room. Dean then promptly flipped off Sammy, because Madison was unable to see him the way she was positioned. "Madi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you I was just worried", Dean said. "I dont want you or Cas or Sammy or uncle bobby to get hurt" Madi sniffled.

"Awe, baby you aren't gonna get anyone hurt im sorry, I love you", Dean said. Sam turned Madison around, he then noticed how fragile and weak she'd gotten. It was terrible how much only a few ours being gone changes someone. "You mean it", Madison looked at dean, wiping her eyes. "I always mean it", Dean said, walking towards the couch, then sat next to Sam. Madi look at sam then crawled into Dean's arms. Whispering into his ear. "I'm scared", Madison, put her head on Dean's shoulder. Cas, watched from distance, he wanted to be over there, telling Madison that shes was ok. But he needed to keep his distance. She was just so innocent, how could she be Lucifers? Cas really didn't want to believe it, but Gabriel wouldn't lie, especially when it came to Lucifer. Dean felt his heart breaking again. He held her close. "Im so sorry, baby", Dean muttered. Madison, knew how sorry sam and dean were but she, wanted to tell them so bad, she wanted to tell someone, it boiled inside her.

This was serious for Madison because, she didn't know if Cas's brother was a friend or a foe. She didn't know, and she wanted to know. So bad, she wanted to feel safe. But all she could do was hold on to Dean, and trust that everything would be ok.

"you lost her?" asked Lucifer to Crowley, Azazel, and Mercy. "yes sir" Crowley replied shyly "she's my daughter, and you lost her? Do you realize what we could do to the winchesters with her? What we could train her to be?" Lucifer asked them. "yes we do. It's just that Dean came and-" Mercy began but was cut off. "No excuses! I don't want to hear it. If you guys can't handle getting a 5 year old to me, and keeping her here, I'll get someone that can. Got it? Do whatever you need to, to get her here." "yes sir" they said in unison. "go! " shouted the king of hell to his three servants.

" I'm Hungry. " Madison whined " what would you like for lunch? " asked Bobby. " umm... PIE! " she pleaded " okay,. Coming right up. "Bobby said Bobby got the Apple pie out of the cluttered fridge and cut two slices. " hey! Mads! You want whipped cream?" he asked. "OMG YES!" Sam and Dean just left for some little ghost hunt a couple hours away from Bobby and were planning to make it back sometime in the next couple of days. So Bobby was kinda spoiling her with this kind of stuff. He places the pie topped with whipped cream in front of Madison. Her eyes light up like she just seen a flying unicorn. She licked her lips as she took a bite. "OMG uncle BB! This is amazing!" she said happily. Sometimes she called him uncle BB. And she finished it within ten more bites. "should you really be feeding the child only pie for lunch?" Cas asked. "oh stop. A little pie won't hurt her Cas. Want Another price?" Bobby said. "no, I'm stuffed." replied Madison. "hey, Cassie?" Madison called. "yeah?" castiel replied "how many people do you have on your family? "

Castiel was surprised at her question. Why would she ask that. Why would she want to know. He wondered if it was just a random silly kid question, or not. It was possible that Gabriel had something "to do with this question. But he didn't know. "more than I want." he said in response. Madison wanted him to mention Gabriel. She wanted to see if that man was telling the truth about bring his brother, she wanted to just ask Cassie, but she wasn't sure if that man from before was going to hurt her if she did. Gabriel made her promise not to tell. She decided not to tell still. "i need to go." cas informed. "okay, bye Cassie!"

"Gabriel." Cas stated as he appeared behind his brother. "Castiel?" he said as he turned around "did you do anything to Madison?" castiel asked Gabriel immediately thought that she told him that he has spoken to her. "what? What kind of question is that?" he asked avoiding the real answer. "Did you speak or do anything to Madison? Are you sure that all your did was watch her when I found you in her room?" he repeated and added to the information he wanted. "What makes you think that", Gabriel asked. "I have my suspicions" Castiel said. "You know 5 year olds don't keep secrets", Gabriel said. "5 year olds don't have secrets to keep", Castiel said.

"Wow Sammy you did better that i thought", Dean said. "Thanks, you know its only a ghost, for us thats easy", Sammy said. "I was being sarcastic and by the way, you peed a little, right there", Dean joked. "Ha ha funny, whats the plan, are we going home", Sam said anxiously. "Its, 3 in the morning i wanna get some shut eye first", Dean said. "Ok, ok", Sam said. "If you're worried about her, just know that bobby has everything in control", Dean said as he got in the put the keys in the ignition. And turned on the music.

"Yeah i guess your right". As Sam spoke Dean started driving the car. The two boys remained silent, driving along the lone highway. It was about a half hour of silence form the two boys, of course Dean was listening to ACDC but they didn't talk.

Madison woke in her bed due to a nightmare, it was the middle of the night. Then she saw a figure in the room. Madi hid under blanket. Curling into a ball. "Its not real, its not real", she muttered. Then the blanket was lifted and her breath grew shakey. She closed her eyes. "Shh, its ok its Castiel", Cas said. Madi opened her eyes then saw Cas. She was relieved. "I'm Sorry i thought you were...Crowley", She looked down. Cas really didn't know how to comfort anyone, not even Dean, he wanted to hold her and tell her she was ok but he just didn't know how. "Its ok, i was just checking on you", Cas said. "Oh, I'm ok", Madison said rubbing her eyes and yawning. "But i really wanna go to sleep". Cas smiled and then let go of the blanket, at the same time he disappeared,

"DEAN WATCH OUT", Sam yelled as he noticed a woman in the middle of the highway. Dean swerved to the side of the road and slammed on the break, they were ok. but who was that? Dean and Sam, jumped out of the car. Running to the woman. "Hey are you ok", Sam asked as the ran over to her. The women's, hair was tangled, and she was wearing a white gown, that was covered in dirt. The woman caught sight of Sam and Dean. They could barely see a thing. "H-help", The woman breath was raspy like she hadn't drank water. Dean and Sam looked at each other then went to help the woman who looked young. Sam and Dean then helped her into the back seat. Dean grabbed a water bottle from the back. And then turned on the indoor car lights. "D-Dean", The girl said. It took dean a minute. "Clara?", Dean said.


	4. Chapter 4

The king of hell paced the area, wondering about he was going to passed the Winchesters. He wasn't sure what to do. The three of his demons weren't any help. He chose his three best too. He needed to get to Madison. Some how he will. He was determined, he just needed ideas. suddenly an idea came to him, he needed to get her mother and send her up and get to her that way. It was foolproof there was no way this was gonna fail.

Madison had another nightmare after Cas left. She dreamt that she was still down there being strapped to that chair. She shuddered and pulled her knees up to her chest. And put her head on her knees. She wanted her dee to back. Even though it has only been a little over a day since they left she missed them. She needed their comfort. She was scared that they would get her again. She didn't want to be alone anymore and it was still like 2 in the morning. She got up and walked over to Bobby bedroom door. She knocked on it.

"Uncle Bobby?" she called in a scared little voice. There was no response. So she tried again a little louder though.

"Uncle Bobby? " she said a little louder. This time he heard her.

" Madison? " he called from the other side of the door.

" I'm scared Uncle Bobby, can I sleep with you?" she begged. He got up and opened the door to see Madison St a ding there wrapped in an oversized worn out blanket.

"sure honey come here." he said as he lifted her and placed her on the side of the bed on which his wife used to sleep. And tucked her in and layer beside her.

"you okay now? " he asked but she was already asleep.

Dean pulled into a motel parking lot. Sam and Clara woke up when he got out of the cat to go check in. He got two rooms this time though.

" okay, Clara you get that room, room 3" he still couldn't believe that she was alive. How? She was dead. How would she just come back to life. He was gonna do some tests tomorrow. He thought as he remembered how many people threw holy water on him when he came back from hell. He and Sam walked into their room and sat on their beds taking their shoes off.

"how do you think she came back? " asked Sam to Dean.

" I don't know yet, I was gonna do some holy water tests in the morning. "

" okay but what if she's not a demon. Do you think Cas brought her back? Or possibly another angel." considered Sam. " I don't know yet Sammy. I can't think about this now, I'm tired and want to get home to Madison tomorrow." Dean responded. As he laid down and went to sleep. Sam followed suit.

Clara paced her room. How did she come back. She was dead. She couldn't remember anything. She then thought about Madison. She knew that Dean and Sam were looking after, but where was she? She wasn't too concerned she trusted them. She felt a burning sensation on her shoulder, so she went on to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Clara lifted her sleeve She was shocked at what she saw; it was a mark that was the shape of a hand print. What would make that mark on her arm? She decided she'd ask Sam and Dean in the morning. She was so tired, and so very hungry. But she needed sleep more. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

"do you understand?" lucifer asked

"yes sir, I'll bring Clara back from the dead and she tricks Sam and Dean in thinking that she's on their side. And she brings the child to us." Crowley said back their plan.

"yes, very good. Now go do it" he ordered

Crowley left to go get Clara and bring her back from hell. He knew exactly where to go. He started to jog to her cell, he was actually kinda excited about this. All the possibilities. As he turned the corner and as he saw her cell in sight, he noticed something. He noticed that the door was ajar. And as he came to look inside, she was gone! .

"Dammit!" he shouted. How was she gone? What the hell happened? Who did this? His thoughts were racing. But he was terrified on how Lucifer would react. How would he tell him?

Gabriel, knew that bringing up Clara meant he had to be responsible for her. It really shouldn't be an issue. All he really needed to do was relax and watch everything unfold. Gabriel knew the story, he thought its was funny how Clara didn't even really know the man who fathered her child. Which also made him very concerned about humanity in modern times.

Morning came. Dean and Sam had to run tests. Clara knew the drill, she'd grown up being a hunter, a huge family of hunters. A family that passes down the tradition since forever really. Dean grabbed all the necessities, Holy water, and silver. Then walked into Clara's room. She was sitting diligently at the table. As dean and sam started.

"Ok holy water", Dean grabbed her arm as Sammy proceeded on pouring it on her arm, she didn't even flinch.

"And silver", Sam said as he grabbed the silver knife and cut a smaller area on her skin, well that time it hurt but it didn't do much more than that. The procedure was fairly quick.

"Looks like were good", Clara said grabbing a cloth, cleaning up the blood on her arm.

"Yeah", Dean looked at Clara.

"ahem, Uh i'm just gonna go in the other room and pack up", Sam felt awkward and left the room grabbing the holy water and knife.

"What was that?", Clara asked Dean.

"I honestly don't know",Dean said.

"Yeah, hey i gotta ask, wheres my kid", Clara was curious.

"Bobby's, and it been 5 years so", Dean filled in.

"Oh", She stood up and looked away.

"So your old huh", Clara said.

"Shut up", Dean nudged her.

"Ha, uh could I uh borrow some clothes, i rather look like a boy then be the corpse bride", She picked at her clothes.

"Yeah, sure", Dean smirked and walked out the room then came back after a good 5 minutes with the clothes. "Here", he put them on the bed. Clara walked over and pulled through it.

"Hey its my stuff", Clara said.

"You left them in my car, last time...you",

Dean turned away.

"Yeah, kinda...uhh", Clara said awkwardly.

"Well i'm going to change in the bathroom so", Clara grabbed the shirt and jeans and walked into the bathroom leaving her jacket.

Dean felt awkward kinda remembering what had happened, but then again it was strange because the time they...you know. Was around the time Clara gotten pregnant. Dean really wondered whether or not Madison was his kid or not, i mean if it was true Clara would never admit to it, it kinda got him excited.

Clara walked in the room and rubbed her arm a bit. Then reached for her jacket. Dean noticed the mark, then stood up. and walked towards her rolling up her sleeve a bit.

"Hey what are you...doing?", Clara asked.

Dean looked at Clara with pity.

Madison, walked into the bathroom to see if she could brush her hair on her own. It frustrated her when she had messy hair, but she hated it. She stood up on the stool and looked into the mirror grabbing the brush. She put it at the top of her head then noticed the marks on her arm. She ignored and tried to brush through her hair, it was tangled and frustrating but after what was like an hour of trying, she got her hair to perfection. Madison was proud of her achievement. She wanted to Dean to be back to prove to him that she could do it on her own. She ran out of the bathroom and went to her room, and grabbed some paper and crayons and drew a picture of a brush and drew a check next to it.

"I told you not to tell Cas", Gabriel said gently.

Madison jumped when he said that. She looked at him

"but i didn't", she said quietly

"Are you lying", Gabriel pushed.

"No, I didn't tell Castiel or Dee or Sammy or anyone", She said quietly

"Nevermind", Gabriel left. Madison drew a picture that represent Gabriel and then put it a drawer. After she did that she heard a car pulling up outside. She ran to the window to see the black Chevy Impala coming into the driveway. She smiled and ran down stairs to greet Sammy and Dean.

"Deee! Sammy! " she yelled as she ran up to them and into dean's arms. He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed.

"Hey Mads!" Dean said as he did this.

"I missed you!" Madison told him.

"I missed you too!" Dean said kissing her on the check. And put her down. She ran over to Sam who knelt down to hug her. She greeted Sam with a kiss on the cheek.

"hi Madi!" Sam said. As Clara stepped out if the car watching the two brother interact with her daughter. Madi saw her.

"ummmm.. Who's that?" she asked

"she's Uh she's-" Dean started

"I'm Clara, I'm Sam and dean's friend. Nice to meet you" she lied and put her hand out to shake Madison hand and shook her little hand.

"I'm Madison!" she said back. As Dean looked at Clara, because of her lie.

They all walked inside.

"hey bobby" greeted Sam.

"back from that ghost hunt? " Bobby asked

" yeah it was just a little bit of grave digging and bone burning" Sam said.

"and look who we found., " Dean gestured towards the doorway to Clara. Bobby was so confused.

" Clara?"

"hello bobby" she said. Bobby grabbed a glass of Holy water that just happened to be lying around and splashed it on her. She closed her eyes and spat some water that got in her mouth out.

"she's fine" Dean said. "We tested her out before". Dean started to cook his bacon and Sam got he cereal and milk out for anybody who wanted it.

"mmmm that smells so good, Dean! " Clara complimented.

" yeah? I make some mean bacon" he replied.

"WHAT!?" screamed the king of hell.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WASN'T THE? HOW COULD SHE HAVE ESCAPED?"

"i-i don't know, she just wasn't there. I don't know if she escaped or if one of those damned angels got her out. " Crowley said.

" ugh can you do anything right?" asked Mercy from behind.

"oh, really? I'm not the only one in which her leaving got passed." said Crowley defensibly.

"do you want me to send the hellhounds on her?" she asked Lucifer

" no, I just need another plan." he said through his teeth glaring at Crowley.

"what did you do?" said Castiel to his brother.

" having a little bit of fun. I wanted to see what would happen." replied Gabe

"There no time to have, fun", Cas said

"but there is, it was so easy"

"What did you do", Castiel repeated.

"You'll find out soon enough", Gabriel smirked.

"Dee, i drew you a picture, im gonna go get it", Madison said, running up stairs.

"She's adorable", Clara smiled.

"yeah she is" Dean smiled

Madison came running down the stairs with a price of paper in her hand.

"here!" she handed it to Dean, as she was smiling proudly. He looked at the picture of a hairbrush and a check mark. He gotten a ton of these he knew what it meant.

"Madison! You brushes your hair all by yourself? I'm so proud of you! Great job!" Dean said.

"Congratulations madi!" Sam chimed in.

"thank you!" madi giggled tossing her hair off of her shoulder. Then continued eating her cereal. Clara has been carefully watching her daughter. It kinda killed her at how she was with the boys. Especially Dean. She wanted to take her back. She was going to tell her that she was her mother, until she saw her greeting them when they got pit of the car. A he saw how much they really loved each other. She couldn't take that away from them.

"hey, you okay?" Dean asked Clara noticing she was spacing out looking sad. "what?" she snapped back to reality with Dean staring at her with concern.

"are you okay?" he repeated

"oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." she said. "why don't you go lie down. You feel better after a few hours shut eye. And lots of food." Dean said remembering how hungry he was when he came back. And how tired he was. Clara nodded and got up and left the room. Dean followed her.

"What is it now", Clara looked back at Dean.

"Just making sure your ok, i know how you feel", Dean said.

"I'm okay", Clara said.

"You know how many times i heard that one", Dean scolded.

"I'm a grown adult Dean,", Clara stated as she found a guest room. Dean grabbed her arm.

"What is it", Clara said.

"I have honestly have been going through so much lately, and i now have someone who understands", Dean leaned in closer to Clara as her drew up towards him. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry", He pulled Clara towards him.

Crowley, contemplated ideas. but nothing really was going through his head. He was furious. Never did Crowley think he'd be working for Lucifer, but he had to in order to keep his role as King of Hell. He called in Mercy and Azazel.

"Yes Crowley", Mercy said

"Do you have any ideas", Crowley pushed.

"We'll have to wait for the right moment to come", Mercy said.

"When will that be", Crowley raised his voice.'

"I dont know, but it will", Azazel added.

"Thats not enough, we just need a new plan, i'll be right back", Crowley sighed. Then walked into the torturing room. A trembling man, was tied up.

"NO...this wasnt what i wanted...i have been tricked", the man pleaded.

"no, you sold your soul", Crowley grabbed a knife. "Now shall we begin?"

Dean came down stairs after about ten minutes or so.

"She's settled in", Dean said.

"Madi is taking a nap", Sam said.

"So i guess now we can discuss our problems", Cas appeared.

Dean jumped and he saw Cas.

"Can you not jump in like that", Dean said.

"Who was that girl you were just with", Cas asked.

"Clara", Dean said

"Who is that?", Cas said, feeling slightly jealous.

"Madison's, mother... Did you have anything to do with this", Dean asked.

"Wait, shes alive!", Cas was shocked.

"Shhh, people are sleeping", Sam added.

"Hand print on her arm an all, you honestly have nothing to do this", Dean questioned.

"ITs Gabriel!", Cas blurted out...he didn't mean to say it.

"WHAT!", Dean was way confused.

"Why would he have anything to do her", Sam added.

"M- i have no idea, but it makes sense", Cas caught himself then he disappeared.

"Cas-...Cas", Dean called.

This made Dean feel anxious, first Crowley then Gabriel, it made him wonder what was really going on. Dean looked at Sammy. It was going to rough, trying to keep everything from Madi, and trying to explain everything to Clara. Dean just needed to keep calm and cheer up, because someone who was long gone came back. Someone who he cared about since they were young. Bobby walked into the room.

"You two look like you got hit by a bus", Bobby said.

"Gabriel", Dean said.

"Brought Clara", Sam added

"Back", Dean finished.

'What?", Bobby asked.

Clara tossed and turned unable to sleep. She was too busy thinking about Madison. She wanted to have her. Wanted her to be hers, but how could she do that to Sam and Dean. Taking Madison away from them would not be right. Not just to them but to made too, she just loves them. It would be the worst possible choice to take her away. But she also couldn't stay with them forever. That would kill her. Seeing Madison everyday knowing that she can never be her mother. She was her mother, but she wouldn't ever be able to be motherly towards her.

She also couldn't sleep because she had no clue how she was alive. She wanted to know. And to find out she needs the boys help. Until she found out how, and why she was back she was staying.

Sam and Dean were sitting in chairs at Bobby discussing on why Gabriel brought her back. And if it really was Gabriel. And almost instantly Gabriel appears in the middle of the room.

"hey Dean, sam" Gabriel said.

"Gabriel" Sam said.

"what are you doing here?" dean asked.

"oh I thought I'd just say hello. It's been a while." Gabe said.

"yeah, well me and Dean have a few questions." Sam stated.

"what did my stupid brother tell you? Gabe responded.

"he said that you brought Clara back. Is that true? " Dean started the questions.

" I haven't told Castiel anything." he stated

"that's not what we asked, did you bring her back?" Sam asked more pushy than Dean.

"fine. Yes. I brought her back." Gabe admitted. As he said this Cas appeared.

"have you gotten him to say anything yet?" Cas asked.

"yeah, he did do it." said Dean.

"why?" Cas asked his brother.

"because, I know it's gonna sound weird. But I am protecting Madison." this made Dean and Sam mad. How was HE protecting her. He didn't even know her. They were the ones who were really protecting her. Sam and Dean have put their lives at risk for her multiple times. He has only watched her a few times and he's saying that he's the one that has protected her?

"What?! You?! You are protecting her?!" Dean shouted

"because, Lucifer has plans. Plans that I know of. And trust me, bringing Clara back myself was the best possible thing to do. While you guys were off playing and relaxing and the king everything is all fine and resolved. I've been watching out for all of you. Trust me when I say this. This is not over. Lucifer wants her, you know that he will not stop until he gets what he wants. He'll keep trying and trying until he gets it." Gabriel told them.

"what? Tell us what plans." Sam challenged.

"he was gonna use Clara to get to Madison. " he told them

" what? How would he do that? We would have done the Holy water and silver tests on the demon version of her and got her red handed. We would've caught her before she even got to see Madison." Dean stated.

Clara gave up on sleeping so she went down stairs. And saw Sam Dean, and two other men in the room.

"hey guys" she mumbled.

"Clara! Nice to see you again. "Gabriel greeted.

" Uh hi." she said back confused on who this man was.

"oh! Right! You don't know me. I'm Gabriel! Cas's brother. I also an angel." he said smiling.

"and I'm Castile I'm usually around Dean and Sam." he said

"he's the one that brought you back" said Cas.

"oh , why would you do that!?" she asked him directly.

"for God's sake! I literally just explained it! I'm not repeating it." Gabe said

"well can someone tell me? " clara pleaded.

" he says he's protecting madi" Sam filled her in.

"huh? How?" she asked

"lucifer would've brought you back to get to her. So he brought you back do they couldn't." Dean finished.

"oh. Well thank you then." Clara said to Gabe.

"do we have anything yet?" asked Mercy

"yeah I have a plan. " Azazel said. "but we need to talk to Crowley before we go over it with lucifer." "not yet", Azazel said.

"Crowleys going to be angry", Mercy pushed.

"Then let him, we really don't have any other way without causing bloodshed which Lucifer apparently doesn't want?", Azazel said.

"If we get Madison, is Crowley going to torture her?", Mercy asked.

"Yes, he needs to show her order and discipline, and not to think that the Winchesters will be there to get her", Azazel said confused.

"oh", Mercy felt sick thinking about her screams. It was strange to think that demon of her status would care about some human. But she did.

After Gabriel left Cas had questions of his own to ask Clara. To him it made him feel weird that he didn't know much about someone who Dean knew. So he had to ask.

"who are you to them?" Cas asked.

" I'm just a friend of theirs. " she replied confused of why it really mattered.

He wanted to ask another question.

" what is the real name of the man who is madi's father?" he questioned.

"i- I don't really remember. It was just a one nighter kinda guy. " she another weird question from Castiel. Cas wondered if he should tell her who her real father is. She had to know eventually, but he didn't really think he was the one or this was really the time to do it so he left. t.

Dean looked a clara, he felt it was strange that he lied to Madi, right there. I mean Madison had always wanted to see her mom, Dean would tell stories about Clara and Mads just longed for her, it kinda killed him a little that she would just lied to her right then and there.

"Clara", Dean said.

"Yes", Clara looked up at him.

"Why did you lie to Madi", Dean asked.

"uh...i….i didn't wanna...uh", Clara choked she really didn't know what to say to Dean, she didn't want to come off selfish.

"Clara, just tell me", Dean said lightly.

"You'd hate me if I", Clara looked down.

"What? I don't care", Dean put his hand on her shoulder.

Clara winced, it was where the burn was. She glared at him then brought up the courage.

"I feel like i would have been taking Madi away from you, i mean she loves you guys and I can't take that away from her or you but i am also her mother and i...", Clara looked at him feeling guilty what she said".

"I understand where your coming from", Dean was feeling slightly conflicted about Clara had said but he wasn't going to let it get to him, he needed to make Clara feel ok. Dean loved Clara, and from where they left off last. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"everything is alright, you can tell her. She's always wanted to see her mother." Dean whispered into her ear. Clara pulled back a little and looked at him in the bright green eyes. Those beautiful, aged and tired eyes, she loved. And he stared right back.

"do you think she would hate me for lying? Do you think that she'll want to leave you guys?" she asked quietly to him.

"I think she'll do whatever she thinks is best for herself and everyone else." reassured Dean, pulling her in closer to give her another tight hug. He pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"just tell her. " he said and he turned around and went outside. After he sat the door Madison came running down the stairs.

" hi Clara! I have to show cassie something" she said going past Clara. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"wait hold on. I want to talk to you." Clara said. Madi was confused but she walked back over to her and sat down on the couch looking up at her. clara came and sat next to her. She had no idea how to begin.

"Madison...uh.. Well... You know I'm a great friend of dean's right?" she started. And Madi just needed.

"well... Umm.. Do you know how you came to be with them? She asked her.

"well.. Kinda... I know that neither one of them is my daddy. I don't know of who is. And they say that my mommy was a friend of theirs that died when I was a baby. So they took me in. " she said.

" yeah! And... Uh.. Well.. I- I Uh... I'm your mommy. I'm the one that died all those years ago. And I have not been here, we'll at least until castiel's brother dragged me out of... Brought me back to life. " she said. madi didn't know what to say. She didn't know of she was happy or mad or scared. She was so shocked and confused. She remembered that Gabriel was cassie brother and she glanced down at the picture that she drew of him. She was gonna give it to him since it was his brother. She didn't know what to do or say to clara, her mother. She was lost. She decided to ask one question.

"will I get to stay with dee and Sammy?" she asked.

"you are allowed to choose whatever you think is best for yourself."

"I...i choose...that Dee and Mommy get married", Madison smiled and she was dead serious.

Clara coughed showed at her response.

"oh! Well.. I-i um." perfectly timed Dean walked in holding a bag for his car.

He got a look from madi to Clara.

"did you tell her?" he asked.

"um yeah, I did." she said.

"good. So Mads? What do you think?" he asked.

"like I said before. You and her get married so I can be with both of you. I don't want to leave you and Sammy, but I don't want cl- mommy to be sad and alone either. and I've always wanted a mommy! It's just a great idea! Well I guess Sammy could marry her too. what do you think mommy? Sammy or dee?", she rambled. Dean really only heard half of what she said. Married?

"oh um well Mads I don't think were gonna be getting married. Sorry honey." Dean said to her. Madison looked at him with her big puppy eyes. The second eyes that got her that ice cream. Geese that felt like an eternity ago. But really only was like last week!

"oh." she said.

"I'm sorry honey" he said.

"it's fine. She can marry Sammy! SAMMY! COME HERE!" she yelled.

"Madison, I'm not going to marry either one of them." she said as sweetly as she could. Sam came down the stairs and looked at the scene going on. Madison looked disappointed, Dean was crouched down in front of madi, and Clara was sitting next to her rubbing her back.

"I heard a call?" he asked.

"nevermind" Madison mumbled and got up. She walked slowly past him and up the stairs.

"What did I miss", Sam asked.

"I think we pissed her off", Clara said looked to Dean.

"Well Sammy she found out that Clara was her mom, and she didn't want to go one person so she wanted either you or me to marry Clara", Dean said.

"well it shouldn't be hard for you two", Sam said.

"What are you implying", Dean asked.

"Ok Sam, listen we were 17 and sometimes nature just takes its course", Clara smirked.

"And about 5 years ago with your clothes", Sam asked.

"Well that time Dean was depressed and i was angry, that was bound to happen", Clara laughed a bit.

"Shes got a point", Dean smirked.

"and it haunts my memory", Clara looked at Sam. and so did Dean giving him a, i didn't do anything wrong look.

"Don't look at me like you're innocent when in reality you guys are...the opposite of that".

Crowley, waited in Madisons room, he watched as she slammed her door shut and locked the door dropping the picture. Madison's eyes gazed up at him, and she gasped.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEANN", Madison let out a blood curdling scream. Crowley grabbed her a covered her mouth.

"Time to meet your Daddy", Crowley said as he disappeared with Madison.


	5. Chapter 5

She just gave a small nod lo Dean, Bobby, Clara and Sam bolted upstairs. Dean kicked the door and it fell to the floor revealing nothing. But a picture lying on the floor. He picked it up. It was obviously drawn by Madison. And it looked a little like Gabriel.

Dammit!" Sam shouted

"Balls!" Bobby chimed in.

"hey look at this" Dean said as he felt his heart break yet again. He lost her again. How could he let this happen. Maybe her staying with them wouldn't be the best option. Maybe she would be better off with Clara. Dean was so upset with himself.

"it looks kinda like gabe" Sam noticed.

"did somebody call?" Gabe said appearing in the middle of the room next to Dean.

"gabe! madison is gone! Somebody took her! " Clara told him. They a them remembered that no one really told her that Madison was captured before, then rescued. Bobby was going to let one of the boys fill her in but when they didn't he did.

" she's been down there before. Recently in fact. Very recently. We know who has her. It's Crowley. He took her again." he told her.

"What?! CROWLEY? How could that torturing son of a bitch want with her?" she exclaimed.

"Clara, we should've told you before. Lucifer is her dad" gabe added.

"WHAT?!",they all said.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! NO!" Madison shouted.

"Stop struggling kid." mercy said as she led her to Lucifer.

"NEVER! I will always try to get away from you! And people like you!" Madison was terrified but she "On my baby...like she was some monster", Dean felt sick just thinking about it.

"We have to, to better understand", Bobby said.

"I'm still in shock", Clara looked to Dean "We wouldn't be able to get anything done"

Cas, glared at Gabriel.

"How could you do that", Cas gritted his teeth.

"To your boyfriend. Easy, hes not my responsibility and I love messing with him, his mind is just filled with so much chaos its almost comical"

"He's not a boy? I know being so many years younger than me may make him seem like a boy but i assure humans don't accept it that way. To them he's a man."

"What?"

"We need a plan", Cas walked closer to Gabriel.

"Well, we i going to have to enter hell. And you just make sure they don't do anything reckless, especially Daddy Dean", Gabriel ordered.

"I will try", Cas wanted to say more but he decided to remain silent. He could hear and feel all of Deans pain. How he didn't want to believe it was true, how he wanted her back. How every second, or minute or hour felt like days, or weeks or months without her. How she made him smile everytime he saw her. how he would give everything to keep her safe. Cas wanted to take his hunters pain all away he really did, Cas wanted needed to bring her back but he had to trust Gabriel, even if he doubted him.

"Who are you", Madison tried to say it Grimly, but it just represented her fear.

"I'm one of Castiel's brother", Lucifer said gently.

"Then why are you here", she wondered as Crowley let go of her and left the room, the large doors made a loud crash as they shut.

"Can i tell you a story", he walked to Madison.

She nodded.

"He always tells the story wrong", another voice chimed in.

"Michael, don't be rude we have guest".

Michael entered the area, watching Lucifer carefully. Lucifer picked up Madison then sat down placing her on his lap.

"It was a long, long time ago. Before you were born. You know who angels are right?"

"Yea, like Cassie, and is Michael and angel to?"

"Of course, now continuing with the story, you see during this time that was a long long long...long time ago god had the angels before the humans. So i was a beautiful angel with white wings and i was god's favorite, and i as well loved god. But one day he made humans, like Dean and Sam. And god wanted me to love the humans as much as i loved god. and i couldn't", Lucifer paused and looked at Madison.

Madison felt a sick feeling coming from the pit of her stomach, when he said that. How could he not love humans, why wouldnt he. It made Madi scared.

"I said that the humans, were ever so slightly flawed. I didn't hate them. I just didn't like that they were getting better treatment. And i loved god so soo much that I wasn't going to give all my love to the humans. So my brother Michael tapped me down her. Punished me for not liking the humans"

"But i'm a human...do you like me?", madison trembled

"You're my favorite human, and I love you. Do you know why?"

"Why"

"Because your my daughter"

Crowley was happy that he didn't have to worry about a 5 year old.

"So we did it", Mercy said

"it was easier than i thought the Winchesters, didn't even put up any demon protection symbols in her room", Crowley smiled.

"Well she's in the pit, there is no way anyone is getting in there. Well at least not Castiel.", Azazel looked at Crowley.

"WE can't be sure of that", Crowley knew that the Winchesters would stop at nothing, and usually when that happens they get what they want. It was different seeing Dean so fatherly to a child. So Crowley was doubting that Lucifer's plan was liable.

Clara sat on the couch, thoughts were reeling, but she knew that she had to go back home. Her family didn't even know that she was alive. She had a little brother who should be 13 last time she saw him he was only 8, she needed to see him. She needed to know that he was ok.

"Sam, Dean I need to go home, my own family doesn't know i'm alive", Clara looked towards the the brothers.

"We should, it's been a long time till i stepped on Grimm soil", Dean decided doing that would distract himself for a bit.

"Soil! you say that like its a country", Clara smirked a bit.

"alot of people in a community that are almost all related? Its a country", Sam said.

"Well you three can go I will stay here and hold up the fort", Bobby said, Bobby really wanted to do research to see what he could find about Madison not knowing was eating up inside.

Clara, Sam and Dean went to the Impala.

"You ok", Sam said looking at Dean

"Not without my Baby" he replied.

"there has to be some way to get her back. And keep her back this time." Sam reassured, getting into the car. Dean started her up and drove off towards the Grimm's place.

"what?" Madison asked shocked, confused, and frightened. She looked at the king, her father, with confusion.

"you're my daughter, and i'm your father." he repeated.

"well who exactly are you?" she asked.

"I'm lucifer. "he said. That got no reaction from her.

"Satan?" he tried again. He hated it when people called him that. Where did that even come from? But, he said it to get his daughter to understand who he was. He guessed that her being only five, and having the Winchester's raise her, she probably didn't know too much about heaven and hell stuff. But she seem to get the Satan name.

"WHAT!? NO! NO! DEE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" she defended.

"they didn't know. Neither did your mother.

"but, I don't get it" she said. She was confused. Satan? Her daddy? Why? Why wouldn't her mommy know? Why wouldn't Dee or Sammy know? Why wouldn't cassie know? They are brothers. When she thought of that she realized that Cas was her real uncle.

"what on there not to get?" lucifer was getting frustrated with her. It was simple he was her dad. Period. Nothing else.

"well, why would my mom or Dee know?"

"because no one told them. "

" why?"

"because I didn't want Clara to know who I really was" he was getting irritated with the child.

"why"

"because, do you think you would be here if she did know!?

"I guess not"

"good, any other questions?" he asked wanting to get this done with the .

"well,.. Yes." she figured out a question. She realized she had been annoying him since her second why. It was kinda fun actually. Lucifer sighed frustrated.

"what. " he demanded

"why do you want me so bad?" she asked. "you or your servant people kidnapped me for the second time." she explained.

"well, you're my daughter." he said. It was an answer, a true answer, but not telling the full truth.

"but, you didn't want me until I was 5." she said w up her hand showing five fingers.

"yeah, I needed to wait until you were old enough "

"for what", she looked up at him with her bright fear filled blue eyes. Lucifer wouldn't answer, instead he stroked her hair and smiled.

"You'll have to go for a while, but i promise you will be back here tomorrow", Lucifer put her down as the large doors opened again. "Crowley". Madison, knew what was coming. As Crowley grabbed her and carried her off.

"hi" Clara said as her mom opened the door of her house.

"Clara?!" her mom gasped as she almost fainted.

"mom! Are you okay?" she asked as she reached out to catch her fainting mother. "oh, yes, yes I'm fine." she said. Ah e was trying to figure out how she got back from hell. She and her whole family are hunters, they only heard of one time that someone came back from hell. And that was Dean winchester. She came to a conclusion that she must've been turned into a demon. Or she was a shifter. She then grabbed a glass of holy water they kept on a table by the door. Just in case of emergencies. Her mother quickly splashed all of it on her face. Clara, certainly again, did not react badly, except she was getting irritated with this happening. Dean laughed.

"ah, I remember the part quite well." he stated.

"Dean? Sam?" Clara mother called to them looking behind her daughter.

"hey!" Sam said.

"hi" Dean gave a little wave.

They all walked inside to a house that you could decently tell it was a hunters but only of you were a hunter. If you weren't, then it just looked like an ordinary, average, everyday household.

"Wheres, Riley", Clara asked anxiously.

"He's with you father on a hunting job", She said.

"MOM! He's thirteen years old", Clara yelled, she spent all her time with Riley trying to prevent him from hunting

"Clara, thing are different now", Claras mom said.

"He is a kid, you didn't even start me off hunting until I was 15", Clara was confused.

"I don't want to start off on a bad page with you, i mean i haven't seen you in 5 years"

"Clara, Lena's right. stuff has changed a lot", Dean looked Clara trying to calm her down.

"I need to know something, i have to do something important. But just let Riley called me on this number", Clara said hiding her mother a slip of paper.

"What is it", Lena asked

"I love you, but trust me something aren't mean to told", Clara said almost walking out the house. "One more thing...do you still have my clothes by any chance", Clara asked.

"Yes", Lena said fairly quickly.

"Where", Clara asked,

"Its in a box upstairs"

**{Flash-Back}**

Clara smiled and looked up her dad.

"Daddy who are they"

"That's Sam and Dean, there Johns boys", Clara's Dad looked down.

"Oh, Hi Sam and Dean"

"Claire-bear i'm going to talk to John for a bit you three can go and play over there", He walked inside the house with John.

"So i guess since you're here, I might as well get along with you", Clara crossed her arm.

"Wow you take no prisoners do you?", dean said.

"Hi I'm Clara, lets be friends, Who are you", Clara held out her hand.

"I'm Dean...and you don't make friends like that?", Dean defended.

"I'm ten nice to meet you", She ignored him.

"Hey, I am ten to and Sammy is 6 don't mess with Sammy", Dean bragged a bit.

"I told you not to call me that", Sam gave an angry expression that almost was cute.

"You can't make friends like that! i don't know you. I might just hate you later, its stupid to do it that way", Dean complained.

'Well to bad you my friend now", She gave Dean a hug, and squeezed him tight, hoping to cause him pain. Dean finally got her off and she chased him around the back yard.

"YOU HAVE COOTIES HAHA", Clara Chanted and she chased him around. Sammy just laughed hysterically. Dean then got off guard and was tackled to the ground.

"TAG you're it", She laughed and ran away.

Gabriel wandered hell. He glanced down the corridors filled with the cell of the poor souls, screaming to get out, or just laying in a clump, unable to die from the pain. They were stuck here for eternity. When he gets a familiar voice scream. He shot his head up towards the terrified sound. He knew it was her, he already knew she was down here. But when he heard her scream like that, he couldn't handle it. He took off towards the sound. Knowing he couldn't get her completely out of this place, Cas brought her back before so he had to be the one being her back again, but maybe being able to stop her pain. Even if it was just for a little while. Gabriel heard her again, it was getting louder though. He knew where to go, he didn't have to follow her tortured shrieks. He was pounding his feet against the floor trying to sprint as fast as his legs would allow. He needed to get to her. He busted through the doors where her section of tiny chambers were held. He turned the corner sharply, to see the thick door on the other side of the long room. He locked his eyes on the door, determined to get to her, to help ease her pain. He had no clue what he was going to do once he got there, he was gonna are up a lie. He had to do it quickly, he finally managed to get closer to the heavy metal door. Gabriel reached out and threw the door open with ease despite its size. the demon looked up in surprise, to see the archangel burst through the door. Crowley recognized him immediately.

"Gabriel?" he called out on surprise. The angel still needed to think if a believable lie. He spoke one on the spot

"lucifer needs you, back in his office. He says it's about some sort of raise?" he fibbed quickly. Crowley smirked and nodded.

"bout' time in getting recognized" he agreed to the lie. Gabe nodded and gave a fake smile, he really wanted to jump on top of him and wreck him, as he had wrecked countless other souls. He had himself back though, knowing if he did he would blow his cover. Crowley was about to unstrap Madison arms and legs.

"no!" Gabriel blurted. "I'll take her back to her cell" he volunteered. The demon had a nod of thanks to him and left off to see his master. Once the door swung closed, he went over to help the restrained child. She looked on with horror.

"no! I trusted you! I thought you were good! Don't do this! You sick poop head!"

"I am here to help Madison, I'm on your side. I brought your mom back, okay? Trust me. Please." he gently reassured her. She looked a little relaxed as she saw him undo the tight straps on her ankles. He finished untying madison from the chair and picked her up. He then had an idea. He would go hide her. Hide her somewhere where no one would ever find her. He just had no clue where.

"hello" came a feminine voice. Mercy. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Mercy" she reached her hand out to shake. He reached his hand out, holding Madison with one arm.

"Gabriel" he introduced himself.

"look I'm just gonna say it, I want to help. I was going to help Dean and your brother the first time, but they attacked me and didn't trust me." she said. She spoke the truth, she really did want to help. She didn't want to unfairly punish the 5 year old girl for no reason.

"yeah, sure you do." Gabriel. Had every right not to trust this demon He thought she was just as much as part of this as Crowley and Azazel.

" trust me, I really want to help. Honestly. I don't want to hurt Madison anymore. She's only 5 years old. Plus she's never done a thing to deserve this. I'll help." she pleaded. Gabe still had his doubts, but what choice did he have? If he left her back in her cell she would just get brought right back to the torcher room. Well once Crowley found he was lying. He gave a doubtful nod at her accepting her help.

Gabriel swiftly followed mercy through the long halls. He didn't know where they we headed. He still had Madison in his arms, he tried shielding her eyes with his shoulder because he didn't want her to see the bloodied, broken, souls in their chambers. Mercy turned a corner and through a door. The door was not as big as the one that led to the room with the chair. It led to an old flight is stairs going downwards. He's never seen it before.

"down here" commanded mercy.

"what's down there?" he asked. It had to be long, he could not see the bottom of the stairs.

"nothing... Anymore anyway" she responded.

"it's dark down there," Madison whimpered.

"it's okay, I'm going to be there. Right next to you. Don't worry" he reassured.

"okay, " she answered. They started down the stairs. The old steps checked as they slowly crept down into the darkness. They got to the last step and looked around the room. It was dark, and damp.

" stay back from the stairs, and in the darkness, and you'll be fine until they come." mercy said. "good luck"

"thanks" Gabriel thanked her, as he put Madison down. She crossed her arms and looked around. Mercy noded. She was just happy that she didn't have to watch the poor girl get hurt anymore. She climbed the stairs.

"okay, Madison, do you think you will be okay if I go find Dean and Sammy. And tell them where we are? Then I will be right back." he asked

"you said you would be here with me." she reminded

"I know, but I need to tell them where we are. They won't be able to find us." he tried to convince her.

"what? Gabby? No! Don't trust her!" Madison pleaded.

"shh it's okay, she's gonna help us hide you, I'll stay with you. I'm only gonna leave once to tell Dean and everybody where we are. Can you trust me? Please? This is the best thing to do right now." Gabriel reassured her.

"okay... " her voice was quivered, and was full of skepticism, but she agreed.

"good" she smiled "come with me, quickly he'll be back any second." they hurried out.

Dean sat across from Clara mother in the living room, waiting for Clara to finished getting changed. Sam was on his computer looking for any job that they could do around here. Dean wanted not to be here. He didn't not want to be here. But he'd rather be going after his baby. He couldn't stand just sitting here on his ass not doing a thing about it. He needed to do something. He was about to get up to go walk around, when Clara came down the stairs. She was nor wear g that much of different clothes. She had a different colored shirt on, but she wore the same sort of pants. And the same jacket. They were about to go out for lunch.

"by mom, and i'm taking the box with me", Clara said holding the dusty box.

"By, and I'll have riley call u when he gets back"

"ready guys?" she asked.

"I'm ready said Dean as he popped up out of his chair. They 3 of them got in the Impala and went to a diner near by. As they were driving Cas appears in the middle seat in the back. Clara jumped with surprise.

"hey guys." Cas said.

"Cas! For the thousandth time! Stop doing that! Dean demanded.

"sorry" Cas said. Never remembering to not do that.

"what?" sam asked

" is it Madison?" Dean hoped for good news.

"no, it's Gabriel, I can't find him anywhere." he said. "has he talked to you recently."

"not sense when we were all in her room after... " Clara stopped herself thinking of how much it hurt Dean.

" that's weird, where is he usually." Sam asked.

" no where in particular, but I can usually located him. I can't now."Cas said.

"do you think he might be in hell?" dean suggested.

"possibly, but he couldn't bring her out, I did, along with you Dean, I can only bring her back up. " cas informed.

They sat there in silence. Wondering if Gabe was helping them, or betraying them. Dean pulled into the diner parking lot. oking upset.

"okay, I'll be right back, I promise." he told her. She nodded again and went to sit against the wall on a crate.

Cas appeared back with Dean and Sam. They were sitting in a living room with Clara. He guessed it was her house.

"still no word on Madison, or my brother for that matter." Cas said

"well why can't we do what we did last time and just go get her?" Dean asked.

"tell have extra precautions this time. We won't be able to get her without an exact plan." Cas informed.

"no one has any. Do you think she might be in the same place as the last time you found her?" Sam asked

"again, they probably have extra precautions, which would include having her in a-" Cas was cut off as Gabriel appeared.

"guys! Okay listen! I went down to hell, you know just to wander around, and I heard her... Well.. Scream. I rushed to go help her. I knew I couldn't get her out of hell, but I thought I'd do my best to help her. And when I got rid of Crowley, Mercy showed up and convinced me to let her help me. She led us to a place for us, as in me and madi, to hide. And I left real quick to tell you. We're in a basement-like room." he spoke quickly. Wanting to get back to madi so she would not be alone.

"wow, wow, wow, slow down here!"Dean demanded. "you trusted Mercy with my baby!?"

"Dean, I had no other option, and she led us to a very good hiding place" he insisted.

"whatever, and you left her alone?!" he asked another question.

"well, I had to tell you where she was, didn't I?" he defended.

"well where is this basement room thing?" Clara joined the conversation.

"We don't have time, I need Castiel, to get her back here", Gabriel said anxiously.

"I will go, you guys have to stay here i cannot risk it?", Castiel ordered.

"Ready", Gabriel said

"Yes I always ready", Cas responded.

Mercy looked to Crowley.

"Good work the angel is gone now", Crowley smiled.

"Well as a loyal servant I must obey my king", Mercy smiled feeling accomplished.

"I brought your boy to madison", Crowley said.

"So thats where you went, huh. I honestly thought you believed the angel', mercy crossed her arms.

"We dont call lucifers cage, his office or refer to lucifer as boss, its commmon sense", Crowley said.

"It looks to me like we are winning"


	6. Chapter 6

Madison was shivering with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was wondering what was taking gabby so long. Was he gonna bring back Dean, Sammy, or cassy? She sighed and pulled her knees tighter to her. She heard a rustling coming from the far corner. She perked up and look around. As she scanned the room, but she could not see anything. It was way too dark.

"h-hello?" she shuddered. Afraid to find out who might it be. "i-is anybody there" Only the sound of more movement answered.

"I can hear you!" she tried to act more brave then she felt, catching on to how scared she sounded. She could just about see from where the movement was. She could see a very faint outline. She squinted her eyes trying to see better.

"I know you're there! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're worried about" she called. From behind another crate a little boy peeked around the box. He knew that the girl saw him so he just stood slowly up.

"hi" madi said shyly. The boy looked at the younger girl. Crowley told him that this was the daughter of Lucifer. Madison he thought it was.

"hi, I'm Madison." she greeted again, when she got no response. The boy was right.

"Alec." he said back.

"You're, locked in here too", The little her gazed up him, he blues eyes seemed to glowed in the darkness.

"How old are you", Alec ignored her previous statement.

"Im this many", She held up her palm showing five fingers.

"Im 8", he answered.

"Oh?", She didn't know how to respond.

Dean was worried. He thought that he should have gone with Gabe and Cas. He should be the one to go get his baby. He just missed her. Missed her so much. Why couldn't he just keep her safe. This was the second time he put her through this. He couldn't do this to her again. When she was back, he was gonna plan something that would keep her safe. Something so she would never have to go back to that place. Dean just had to figure out what he needed to do to make sure of her safety.

"Lucifer" Michael said.

"Michael? What is it?" Lucifer responded

"so far, our plan is going through perfectly. From Gabriel showing up, to my son. " Michael informed.

" perfect" Lucifer grimaced. The plan to once and for all get to the Winchesters.

Gabriel and Castiel appeared in the basement.

"CASSIE! GABBY!" she greeted and ran to hug Cas. Cas looked down at the child unsure if what to do with her.

"this is Alec!" she introduced her new friend. As she gestured behind her. The two angels looked to where she pointed. But there was no one there.

"Alec?" she called. "he was there a minute ago..." she wondered where he went. She wasn't to concerned about him though, he managed to be fine on his own. He look like he could handle himself.

"who?" Gabe asked confused.

"nevermind" she said. As she said this Crowley, mercy, and Azazel appeared in the room. Cas looked up and around them. The demands had appeared in a circle around the angels and Madison.

"Awe i guess you're trapped huh", Mercy smirked.

"this was a trick!?" Gabe declared

"what do you think angel boy? Of course it was." Crowley said.

"Dean was right" Cas stated. "you should not have trusted a demon"

"what's going on?" Madison asked confused

"Gabe here, trusted a demon, now you're trapped sweetheart." Azazel said slyly.

"okay, so what now. What are you going to do with us?" Gabe challenged.

"mercy, why don't you explain. " ordered Crowley as he and Azazel disappeared.

" ugh! Those bastards!" cried mercy. Gabe saw his chance when she was distracted and jumped on top of her. He easily pinned her on the ground.

"Cas! Take madi and go! Get her out of here!" gabe shouted. Cas reached out for Madison and picked her up.

"what about you?" Madison asked worried.

"don't be worried. I'll be okay. Just go with Cas. Okay?" gabe reassured her. Madison nodded and her and Cas disappeared.

"dad, I don't know of I really want to do this anymore." complained Alec.

"to bad, you don't understand. You are far too young, We just need the kid to get to the Winchesters. And to get to the kid we need you." explained Michael.

"she has a name you know." he defended and crossed his arms.

"you're going through with it whether you like it or not" warned his father.

"no! Look dad she's my friend. She's my only friend. I don't have any here. I'm not gonna betray her!", he fought back. Even though he was just 8, he was capable of defending himself, and now apparently his friends. Especially against his mother or father. He could argue for hours on end to them without stopping. Michael grabbed Alec and pulled him closer.

"You need to understand, we have to do this. Or else.", Michael muttered in his ear.

Cas, looked to her, she looked even worse than before. She was trembling. More importantly, he didn't want to disappoint his hunter, he felt like he failed Dean. For allowing his happiness to be harmed. Cas walked in holding her and looking at Dean. He was so happy, yet so worried at the same time. Cas put her down and she ran into the hunters arms. While Sam and Clara, felt a jolt of happiness. Cas couldn't bare to watch so he left briefly.

Dean looked at her. Then crouched down allowing her to stand in front of him. He couldn't handle seeing her like this.

"I'm fine", she gave a half smile.

"It's ok to no be alright", Dean was choking on his words.

"But you're sad?", Madi put her hand on his shoulder.

"and thats ok, but I'm also happy", Dean then grabbed her arms. Madi winced..

"That...hurts", Madi looked at the floor, her eyes were starting to water.

"I know, I know", Dean held her closer, stroking her hair. "Go see Sam and you're ok", Dean said. She walked to them looking up. Sam crouched down.

"You know your strong", Sam looked at her.

"No I'm not", she muttered under her breath.

"Yes you are you're just a brave little soldier, but its ok to feel sad and be scared", Sam picked her up. "But most importantly,we are here now and the bad guys are gone", Clara added holding her hand.

"She'll need her rest, its getting late", Dean said as sam put her on one of the beds. She crawled underneath the blanket and laid her head in the pillow. Not long after she fell asleep.

Cas appeared before his struggling brother. Mercy had him pinned against the ground. He was fighting to get up. Cas acted immediately he grabbed mercy and yanked her off of him. Cas threw her to the ground, hard. She let out a moan and rolled over to her stomach. She got up to her hands and knees. See looked up at the angels standing side by side, staring at her. Gabriel kicked her in the stomach while she was on the ground. Mercy fell back on her flat stomach. Gabe kicked her on the side, over and over again. She suddenly swung her leg around and tripped Gabe. Knocking him to the ground. Refusing to give up, she quickly got off the ground and swung her fist at Cas's head. He does her easily and grabbed her arm quickly wrenching her arm behind her holding her in place. He leaned in from behind her.

"if you ever come near Madison ever again, you will regret it" Cas threatened through clenched teeth.

"you don't scare me angel boy" mercy spat back. Cas nodded at Gabe. And Gabe punched her in the face.

"don't you ever dare to come anywhere close to Madison, Dean, Sam or anybody else. Ever again." Gabe warned.

"you think you have everything under control, don't you? " Mercy laughed "aww, that's cute," Mercy teased. Cas twisted harder and pulled her arm more, toning his grip on her.

"everything is going according to plan" mercy informed. The angels looked at each other. Confused by how them beating her up was part of the plan.

"yeah, well your 'plan' just failed" Gabe said. He took his knife that he was hiding in his jacket and swung at her. It slashed across her face cutting deeply. Mercy screamed in agony. Cas shoved her to the ground letting her bleed on the floor. The demon was bleeding badly, but despite that she pushed herself up halfway. Her hands were pushed under her supporting her weight. He touched her finger gently to the slash from her cheek to her eye on the opposite side of her face. She looked at the blood that came off on her hand. She glared at the angels.

"now how is your plan working?"Cas asked as the two disappeared.

Clara looked at Madison, she was sleeping so peacefully she wondered how the boys managed.

"How did you guys manage that first night with her", Clara asked.

Sam and dean looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess we should took those baby classes", Sam smirked.

"To be honest we had no idea what we were doing", Dean laughed a bit.

"I believe it", clara looked at Dean.

{Flash-Black}

Dean got out of the front seat and jumped to back, the infant was sleeping in the car seat.

"Sam do you know how to do this", Dean whispered.

"No? I thought you…", Walked over.

"I think we? Well...I", Dean struggled with buckles and clips. The baby struggled around. Then her eyes opened.

"Hey...Mi-?Baby", Dean didn't remember her name.

"Madison", Sam corrected.

"Ok, almost there Madison", his tone was sorta robotic.

The infant began to wail.

"no no please don't do that", Dean shushed her. A woman walked by laughing.

"This isn't funny", Sam defended.

"Is this her first Car ride?", The lady asked.

"Yeah actually", Dean scratched his head. The woman crawled in and unbuckled the seat like a pro, she grabbed the baby and handed it to dean as Madison stopped crying.

"Here you go, before i make assumptions how you two end up with the baby", The woman said.

"A friend of ours, had her and she passed away so we got custody me being the godfather", Dean fibbed a bit.

"my condolences, your baby is beautiful", The woman walked away.

"Lets get her inside", dean said as he held Madison in his arms. walking along side with Sam into a motel room. Inside the room there was a fully set up crib in one corner of the room. She began to cry again.

"Sammy its your turn", Dean said trying to soothe the baby.

"Well then", Sam grabbed Madison and as he did so she cried more loudly.

"Let me try", Cas said appearing the room.

"What", the boys said in unison. Cas walked up to her and put two fingers on her forehead the crying stopped.

"What did you do", Dean was concerned.

"The infant didn't know where she was, i soothed her pain", Cas said.

"Your the baby whisperer", Dean said sarcastically.

"You don't have to don't have to do that", Sam handed Madison to Dean as cas disappeared.

"Alright, if I put you down are you going to be a man about it", He bright blues eyes glanced at him as he placed her in the crib.

After about 2 minutes she was wailing again.

Clara left to go to her room to sleep. While Dean was flipping through John's journal. As he does when he gets bored. Sam was on his laptop. All of sudden Madi started tossing and turning. Dean thought nothing of it at first.

"No, no no no", Madison muttered in her sleep.

"Dean, she's", Sam said concerningly.

"She'll be ok in a few minutes its just a bad dream",

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", She screamed and jolted awake.

Dean ran over, tears filled her eyes. She was crying hard into his shoulder. Dean held her rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh its ok, its ok", he rubbed her back. She gripped his other shoulder as hard as she could. Shuddering. And crying. She was afraid to sleep, the nightmare she has was too real, It felt real. She wouldn't be able to sleep and she wasn't showing the Winchesters bravery at all.

"Baby its ok", His heart was breaking again. He would take all the pain and fear she was enduring a thousand times over and over again, than to watch her go through it. Dean shifted a bit.

"D-don't leave", She sniffled lifting her head up to look at him.

"I am never going to let this happen again to you", Dean felt his throat burning. "I promise Madi, Baby i promise, im beyond sorry okay", he was trying to soothe her. But she began to a bit. That only forced him to hold her close. he rocked her gently and stroked her back until she was lulled to sleep again. She was too comfortable in his arms so he fell asleep right beside her, holding on to her. He couldn't let her go.

Mercy came through the large door, blood covered. Michael and Alec looked up at her.

"Lucifer we have problems", Mercy said.

"What", Lucifer glared at Mercy.

"Cas and Gabriel, took her back. And as for Crowley and Azazel, they left", Mercy was angry.

Lucifer slammed his fist into a desk and it broke into two. Alec jumped.

"Well, we will have to think of a different approach", Lucifer was being unusually calm.

"Mom", Alec was concerned for his mother.

"Alec not now", She rejected him.

"I will be back", Mercy turned around "Come along Alec", She said as the 8 year old followed his mother.

"mom? What are we going to do?"Alec a asked.

"just shush. I'll tell you later" she demanded. Alec shut his mouth and walked beside his mother.

"were not going to her? Are we?" Alec asked a few minutes later.

"yes, yes we are. Your too young to understand why this is so important. You'll understand later. But for now, listen to me. Don't make friends with this girl. You will only regret it." mercy warned her son.

"why? Why would it be so bad to be friends with her?" he asked.

"because, she's the Winchester s kid. With her growing up with them means that she would have a close bond with them. We want her here, for her to stay here and train her to kill the brothers." mercy said, it was the plan, but not even close to the whole plan. It was one dumbed enough down for her son to understand.

"what!? She'll never turn against them!" he defended.

"ALEC! JUST SHUT UP!... Please! This is the plan and you're going to do what you're told! Okay?!" mercy was growing tired of his resistance and questions. Tired of his foolishness.

"she just five. Don't bring her back here to torture her. Please. " he begged. He looked up at his mom with his big hazel eyes. Mercy looked into them.

" look, Alec, I'm sorry but it has to be like this."

"why? It's not like there attacking us! Why do we have to attack them?"

"because! It's the way things are! Now hush" Mercy said. She only said that because the truth was, she didn't know. She did not have a good answer for him. Even she didn't understand.

"come here" she called and when she had his hand in here's they disappeared.

Everyone was back at Bobbys. Sam was at the table doing a puzzle with madi. Cas was watching them, confused on why they were putting pieces of colored cardboard together. Dean was sitting with Clara. And Bobby was out cooking hamburgers.

"do you think they will be back for her?" Clara asked.

"most likely yes" Dean responded.

"what are you going to do? She can't just keep coming back and forth like this" she told him

"you think I don't know that " he spat

" Dean, we need to do something about this. If we just kill the three of them that are involved In this, Lucifer will probably just send more."

"I know, we need to do something, I don't know what though. We just can't leave her alone. I guess." he planned

"for her whole life? Sure, that's fine now, but what about when she's older. She'll want some privacy." Clara said.

"we'll get there when we get there. Let's focus on the now. Right now, now is what matters. Someone just always has to be with her." Dean said. He look into the kitchen where she was leaning over the

table fitting pieces of the puzzle together with Sammy. He just wanted her to be safe. Safe from all this hell and demon crap. She was so happy a sweet kid. This was all his fault that she was stuck getting captured again and again. He wanted it to end. Gabriel appeared in the room.

"Dean, where's Cas?" he asked urgently.

"Uh he is in the kitchen" Dean said confused.

He strides over to his brother. And whispered something in his ear. Cas nodded and they both disappeared.

"what do you think that was about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Clara wondered.

"maybe it's just some angel crap" Dean suggested.

Madison looked up at dean with her big blue eyes and smiled, then looked back at the puzzle trying to get his attention. Dean walked around the table.

"Wow, you can do that! And your only how old", Dean accentuated.

"This many", She held up her five fingers.

"geez! I wouldn't even to be able to that puzzle!"

Madison giggled, proud of herself.

"hey, I helped" Sam jokingly whined.

"right, good job Sammy, do you want a sticker?" Dean teased.

"ohh! Can I have a sticker?!" madi asked. Sammy went into a drawer to see if Bobby had any stickers lying around by any chance. He eventually found some random star shaped ones and gave one to her.

"yay!" Madison smiled! Bobby came in with the hamburger.

"burgers are ready" he called.

"great I'm starving!" Clara said coming into the room. Bobby placed them on the side of the table, avoiding the puzzle. Dean took the cheese and some leftover bacon from one of the mornings they had spent here.

"want some bacon, or cheese? " he asked Madison.

" ew! No way!" she said.

"oh come on! It's good!" he responded.

"fine, but just a little" Madison gave in. Dean places a slice of cheese and some bacon on her burger, then did the same with his. He watched her take a bite and he watched as her eyes light up.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE BESTEST THING IN EARTH!" she yelled. Dean smiled and took a bite of his and closed his eyes with delight. Sam laughed and took a bite of his burger with ketchup.

"glad you could make it" lucifer said.

"what do you want?" Cas asked. With Gabe standing behind him.

" we wanted to tell you our plan" Michael said.

"why would you do that?" asked Gabriel.

"Because its easier for you to know now that we have a plan", Michael said.

"This sounds way too good to be true", Gabriel smirked.

"Just give me a minute to soak this in", Lucifer laughed.

Alec groaned leaning up against the cold wall of Crowley's office area.

"I'm going to talk with Crowley, you stay here and don't do anything reckless, understood", Mercy said walking out of the room.

"Ok", He looked at the ground.

"Ok? Well finally some respect i get out of you", She walked out of the room.

This is the part where he decided to get just to misbehave a bit. The last time he was with Crowley he stole the keys to his drawers and now this was were the real fun would start. Alec sat in his desk and unlocked the top drawer it held pens and a few manilla folders, which intrigued him. He pulled out one file and went through it. The top said Winchester. Alec continued going through it. Careful to avoid making noise.

"What are you doing", Crowley appeared in the room. This made Alec jump.

"I...was just curious?", He grabbed the keys that he had in his pocket.

"Hand them over", Crowley held out his hand. As Alec put the keys and folder in them. Alec looked at his feet. Shuffling them a bit, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I apologize….S-sir"

"Thats why you were so obedient", Mercy appeared behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. Alec remained quiet.

"As for your punishment", Crowley glared cruelly at Mercy.

"Training", Mercy look at Alec. That was the worse thing. He hated the idea that his own mother was treating him like an object rather than a son.

"Why do you do this to me", Alec spat out. But there was no answer, there never really ever was an answer it was only silence that was brought to him, just silence.

"dean! Cas burst into the back of the Impala next to Madison. Dean jumped and swirled the car.

"ahh!" Madison grabbed on to the front seat. Sam reached out In front of him. Dean grasped the wheel turning sharply, trying to regain control. But he lost it and crashed into a delivery truck, fast. They all blanked out.

The phone rang and Bobby answered.

"yeah this is Bobby singer." he answered front he other side of by the phone

"what do you mean a car crash?"

"four of them?" Cas must have been with them he thought.

"well are they OK?"

"I'm on my way" he finished the call, and ran out the door and to his pickup truck. Clara ran out after him and quickly got into the front seat.

"what in the bloody hell is going on here?" she asked.

"Dean, Sam, Madison, and probably Cas were in a car crash!" Bobby explained.

"what? Are they okay? What happened?"

"I can't tell you. I don't know" he stated and drove quickly off.

Madison woke up in a bed. She had an oxygen mask on her face. She blinked slowly and looked around. She was in a small room with place blue walls. She could hear faint beeping.

"Dean?" she called. She started to cough.

"Dee? Sammy?" she coughed. She sat up and realized that she was alone in the room. She had needles in her arms attached to IV bags. She had no idea why she was here. What happened? A nurse came into the room with a clipboard.

"hello sweetheart." she smiled softly. Her name tag said her name was Jen.

"where's Dean? Where's Sammy?" he asked the nurse.

"are those two if the men that were in the car?" asked the nurse.

"what? I don't know, what happened?"

"you were in a car crash. Nothing too serious, just some bumps and bruises" explained the nurse.

"what about Dean? And Sam?" she pushed

"well there were three men." Jen said calmly. it depends on which ones your talking about."

"TAKE ME TO THEM"

"hang on, not right this second. You just got up. How about something to eat first? I bet you would like that. I'll be right back"

Madison watched Jen leave. Depending on which one?! Madison started to panic. Which one was hurt? Was is really bad? She was scared and worried. Madison looked out her window showing the hallway and the desk. She sat up a little when she saw Bobby and Clara running up to the desk. She saw the nurse point to her room. Bobby walked quickly over to Madison door and opened it, followed by Clara.

"hey sweetie" he said softly. Going over to hug her.

"Bobby! I think one of them is hurt! The nurse said that it depends on which one was Sam or Dean and at first they were okay or not! Bobby I'm scared! " she talked fast.

" whoa, whoa, hang on Madison. Just calm down. shhh" he tried to calm her down as her heart monitor sped up. Nurse Jen walked in carrying a tray, with chicken nuggets and chocolate milk on it.

"hi, um, are you family?" asked the nurse.

"close enough to it. So I'm staying. " Bobby said

"I'm her mother" Clara said

The nurse placed the tray in front of Madison.

"will this do? " she asked. Madi nodded her head. She wasn't hungry though.

" can you take me to them now? " madi asked.

"I think I'll take your mom, And your... Grandpa?" she guessed. Bobby glared at her.

"um Uncle?" she tried.

"close enough" he said. And they got up.

"we will be right back, I promise." Bobby promised and kissed her forehead.

Bobby followed Jen to a couple rooms down. When she opened the door he saw Dean lying there still Unconscious.

"he's the worst of the four, he has lost a lot of blood and he hit his head pretty hard. His brain probably has some damage to it. Right now, he's in a coma" the nurse explained.

Those words hit Bobby on the stomach like a bunch of bricks. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He needed Dean to wake up. And soon to.

" that's Dean. What about the others? " he pushed. He wanted to stay with Dean. But he was not gonna wake up anytime soon. He had to make sure if nothing was too serious with Sam or Cas." of course, right get this way"

Jen lead them to another room. Castiel was lying on the bed Unconscious. He looked pretty beat up.

"this one, he's better than the last. But he's still pretty beaten up. His right arm is broken and he's got some pretty big bumps on his head.

"He'll. Be fine with some rest though" Jen explained.

"right. This is Cas. Where Sam?" Bobby pushed.

The nurse led them to the last room.

Sam laid there, with a mask on his face, his heart was going at a good rate but he had a few stitches on his arm face

"he had to get a few stitches, but other then that he'll be fine " she said. Sam stirred a little. Jen went over and checked on him. Sam rolled over and opened his eyes.

" Sam!" Bobby called and went over to him.

"Bobby! What happened?" he said groggily. Pinching his eyes and tried to sit up a little.

"whoa, whoa. Sit back, you just woke up." ordered the nurse.

"you guys were in a car crash," Bobby said.

"what where's Dean? And Madison?"

"Madison is a couple rooms down the hall." answered Clara. "shes fine."

"good, good. But what about Dean?" Sam asked trying to hurry this up.

"Sam, dean- he's... He's in a coma." Bobby broke the news to him.

Sam was shocked. He didn't know what to say, he looked at the old hunter then to Clara then looked right at Jen.

"fix him." he demanded

"sir, there's really nothing we can do at the moment" she said. "I'm gonna go check on the girl." she said to get out of there. Besides she had a job to do anyway. She found Madison asleep. She smirked and faced the girl. She slowly blinked and her eyes turned a deep black.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec coughed, clutching his arm which was now covered in a long stream of blood. He wiped his mouth about to charge, he lunged at his mother as she threw him to the wall.

"Alec, honey you're going to have to think fast in order to pass me", Mercy back away from the wall. Alec was getting stronger everytime he trained with her. But he was not ready.

"Are we done", The boy wiped blood from the side of his mouth. Mercy lifted his chin.

"Yes, go get yourself cleaned up", she nudged him. Alec ran out of the room, he hated training. The pain was nothing, but the mental strain was something even he couldn't understand. He walked to the a room with a sink and mirror. He grabbed a towel and soaked it in water washing off the blood, he watched as his cuts cleared up and he wiped off the blood. He look at the red covered towel and threw it in the sink angrily. His face became hot with anger he just wanted to run in the room and beat his mother. But he just walked being sullen.

Jen appeared in Crowley's office holding the sleeping girl.

"GAH', Crowley jumped.

"Azazel hired me, is this what you're looking for", she smirked.

"Yes", Crowley walked closer, excitedly. "Wait here", Crowley walked to the room where Mercy and Alec were.

"Training isn't over Alec", Crowley grabbed his shoulder.

"Honestly Crowley, i believe he had enough", Mercy glared at him.

"Not that kind of training"

"What kinda-", Alec was cut off.

"He will do it", Mercy know what had happened due to Crowley's blatant excitement.

"Come along", Crowley lead him to his office, by his shoulders.

"Where are you taking me", The boy struggled in Crowleys grasp.

"Do you want me to set up, Crowley?", Jen asked walked closer to the torture chambers.

"Please do", Crowley looked at Alec as Jen walked to the other room.

"Is THAT-?", Alec was cut off yet again. He felt a rush of fury inside him, he knew it was little Madison.

"yes, and now i want you-", Crowley got cut off.

"NEVER", the boy growled .

"Oh we'll see about never",Crowleys grasp tightened.

Clara walked to Deans room, while Bobby was talking to Sam. She walked over to him and knelt by the side of the bed grabbing his hand.

"Its not fair huh, you get her back and all of bull happens", Clara said "I need you,ok i admit it just please...", Tears began to form. "DAMNIT!", Clara took a breath and let go of his hand. She wiped her eyes and sniffed a bit. She walked towards the door. She wasn't used to this, this hadn't happened to anyone she knew before she didn't know how to react. or how to feel.

Alec, walked into the room, Madison was tied up and she was just about to wake up.

"We will be back soon but, you know what to do", Crowley left the room with Jen and locked the door. Alec slowly walked closer to Madi ever so slowly. She was about to wake up, he opened her blues eyes and stared directly at Alec.

"ALEC?", She yelled out confused rubbing her eyes a couple times

"Shh", Alec covered her mouth. "YOu have to be quiet"

"Why", muffled.

"Just be quiet", He took his hand off her mouth and crouched down to her level looking her in the eyes.

"Do you want Crowley to find you", Alec said sternly yet gently as well.

"No", She blurted back

"Do you want him to cause boo-boos again", He grabbed her arms and turned them over to the bottom side of her arms, he gently rubbed them with his thumb. Still giving her eye contact,

"I don't use the word boo-boos anymore cause i'm this many", Madi nagged pulling her arm away from Alec and holding up her hand of 5 fingers. Alec regained grasp of her arms and looked her deeply in her eyes, being more stern,

"I want you to scream"

"Scream?"

"Why, your helping me i thought?', she had trust in him, but doing that is just do weird..

"Just do what i ask", Alec gave a gentle smile and back away from her. Madison let out a raspy yelp that sounded like bad acting.

"Is that good enough?", She cocked her head sideways.

"No, like a real! scream", He sighed.

"Oh ok", She took a deep breathe and let out a slightly louder yelp. It sounded more like she was a 17 year old girl seeing a mouse.

"Come on! scream like you're in pain or you feel hurt", Alec pushed.

"I can't", She protested

"Well you have to-" Alec got cut off and jumped.

"She obviously can't", Mercy approaches him.

Alec backed up in front of her.

"What are you trying to?" Mercy asked.

"P-protect her", Alec glanced down muttering.

Madi, knew what was going on. Why Alec was muttering his words and looking down.

"Is he gonna hurt you to, if you don't hurt me?", Madison spoke up,

"Alec, do as your told" Mercy demanded.

The boy stayed quiet. Turning around and untying her

"ALEC", She demanded again.

He continued,as Madison just glared at him. She just glared at him confused.

"What are you doing? DON"T DO IT...I don't want you to get hurt to", Madison pleaded. As he finished untying her, grabbed her hand allowing her to jump down from the chair.

Mercy walked over to her son, shocked.

"Alec? Stop. What are you doing!?" Alec ignored his mother

"come on Madison. Let's go."

"Alec, they'll hurt you! No, I can't." she protested.

"I'll be okay, promise."

"no, I'm scared " she whimpered she looked down and crossed her arms.

" Alec! Stop this!" mercy had to stop her son. If he did help her, he would get punished. Harshly. She did not want her son to get hurt. He still ignored her.

"it's okay, I'll be with you. Don't be scared. We're leaving." he reassured.

"well, well, well. What do we have here? My nephew saving my daughter?" lucifer appeared in the room.

"I've been trying to stop him" stated. Mercy.

"you couldn't stop an eight year old helping a five year old girl out of a chair?" questioned lucifer.

"well- well i- i" she stuttered.

"never mind." he walked over to the kids. "what are you doing?" he asked slyly.

Alec stepped in front of her.

"relax, I'm not going to hurt her, she is my daughter." he rolled his eyes. "I just want her to come with me"

"I'm coming" he answered.

"yes, alright. Fine" they followed him out orb the room. Alec walked out and Madison closely followed Alec.

Sam listened to the faint beeping in dean's hospital room. Clara and Bobby were getting food while Sam watched him. Cas was standing in the corner.

"can you do anything?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I've tried, nothing is working" he snapped.

Cas looked at his hunter. This was all his fault. He wanted to fix it. But when he tried, nothing happened. After the crash, he couldn't even vanish. Something was wrong with him. He thought he might have lost his powers in the crash. Cas thought that would been impossible to happen on a crash. He hated being powerless. He couldn't help his friends in any way. He felt useless. This was his fault and he couldn't do anything to fix it. Cas looked down at his shoes.

"Sam I'm sorry" Sammy looked at the angel.

"can't you just try again?"

Cas walked over and touched his fingers to dean's forehead. He tried to heal him. Nothing.

Sam took a shaky deep breath.

"I'm gonna go check on madison" Sam said. He got up. From his chair by dean's bed and left. He walked down the wide hallway. He came to Madison door and knocked lightly. No answer.

"Madison? " he called knocking harder. No answer. He opened the door to find an empty bed with the blanket sprawled across the bed and iv needles on the floor. She wasn't in the room!

" Madison!" he called he ran out of the room and to the desk.

"what happened to that little girl that was in that room there!?" he asked frantically pointing.

"sir?" the nurse asked.

"that girl! She's not in there!"

"what? The last nurse to go in there was Jen. Have you seen her?"

"nurse Jen." he said and strided off to dean's room. He went to the chair and looked him, hoping he'd get better that that moment, but all of a sudden Cas popped up,

"Cas! Madi! She's gone!"

"what?" Cas looked up confused. "who took her? Is she back in hell?" Cas asked

"I don't know. The nurse at the front said that nurse. Nurse Jen" Sam told quickly as Bobby and Clara walked in the room carrying a couple trays from the café.

"what's wrong in here?" Clara asked.

"Madison is gone!" Sammy filled in.

"what?!" exclaimed Bobby

"madison-shes gone."repeated Sam.

" i went to go check on her, and when i went inside she wasn't there. i went to ask the desk, but she said that nurse Jen was the last one in there" sam said still frantic and worried.

" i knew something was weird with that one" bobby sid. " maybe shes a demon, maybe they took her back."

"they would have had to know that the crash was gonna happen, so she could have been hired here and down there, though." suggested clara.

"you're right." he hated himself for thinking this but he thought how cas popped up and scared them half to death right before. was he part of this? no, he couldn't have been. this was going through sams head.

"Lucifer", Alec muttered as Madi tugged on his sleeve and stood behind him.

"Yes Alec?" Lucifer glanced at him.

"Can I bring her back?", The boy hesitated. Madison wanted to hit him, he was being stupid.

"OF course not", Lucifer said rather aggressively.

"I thought so", Alec was being brave. He grabbed her arm and ran out of the room. Lucifer was furious he couldn't harm his son but he was about to. Til Gabriel appeared blocking the two children.

"Little Brother, you dare test me", Lucifer gave a grimly smile.

"Yes", Gabriel said disappearing with the children.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted. "why does this keep happening?" Mercy walked up behind him.

"what's wrong? Where are the kids?"

"my stupid little brother took them." he replied.

"even Alec?! How he's my son! I get him taking the girl but why does he want boy?" she said angrily.

" I don't know he was with her. They'll probably just send him right back anyway." he said.

Mercy disappeared.

Gabe and the kids appeared somewhere that madi has never been.

"gabby? Where see are we?" madi asked.

"what? Who are you!? Why did you take me?" Alec asked backing away, but not stepping down. Being brave.

"he's okay Alec. This is Gabriel." she said

"I'm an angel, brother of your dad and lucifer." Gabe explained.

"oh" Alec said.

"so where are we?" repeated Madison.

"this" Gabe said gesturing around them " this is heaven" he said.

"wow!" they said together.

"it's so pretty" she said.

"I didn't think I'd ever be here" Alec admitted.

"why did you bring us here?" madison asked.

"i have to talk to you, and this is a good place to do it." gabe said.

"uh- um okay." she said nervously." what is it?"

"well, i actually have a couple things i need to talk to you about" he explained.

"okay…"

"the first one," he started kneeling down to her level."its dean. in that crash he was hurt. hurt bad. he hit his head pretty hard. right now hes at the hospital, he's alive, but hes.. hes-" he needed to find a good word to use "sleeping. and hes going to be like that for while. it might scare you, but its okay, he'll be okay" Gabriel explained. Madison nodded slowly. she was worried about him, gabby says hes going to be alright, but what if hes not? and what about Sammy? and Cas too. she thought as she remembered how he appeared right before.

"what about sammy?!" she asked.

"hes okay, so is cas" he told her. "now, madison, the next thing. we need to figure something out. we need to keep you safe. Castiel, Dean, Sam and i have been talking about this. and we thought that if we kept you here you might not get taken again." he told her.

"okay! so just keep me here! dean and sammy will be fine up here!"

"yeah, thats the thing, Dean or Sammy wouldn't be able to stay with you. But Cas and I, one of us will always be with you" he told her sadly.

"but-but- i cant- no!" she refused to leave dean and sam.

"Madison look-" he started a little more stren.

"NO! im not leaving them!" she protested.

"Madi, it will be okay" Alec chimed in.

"please, at least for a little while" gabe pleaded.

"but-"

"you're safe here. stay, if you don't stay for yourself, do it for sam and dean. if you wont do it for them. do it for me." alec said."please just stay"

Madi slowly gave up her protest and nodded.

"fine, but at least take me to them so i can say goodbye" she requested.

"Fine, Madison.", Gabe held out his hand. "Ok"

It had been 3 days since Madison disappeared yet again, Sam didn't know what to do, none of them did. Castiel didn't have answers and Gabriel was no where to be found. Sam was losing it without his brother. He needed him back. He sat in a chair beside his bed. Clara and Bobby stood in the doorway.

"Dean- please wake up", She sighed losing all hope. But just as hope was rushing out of him Gabe showed up. With the the other thing that was tearing out at his soul.

"Sammy", She ran to him rubbing her eyes.

"Madison", Sam gasped grabbing her with one arm shakily. He felt a rush of happiness. She looked over to Dean.

"He's going to wake up right now", Madi asked. Sam looked at her, shaking his head. Slowly. Madi walked up Dean, seeing him with stitches, and the faint beeping.

"Dee?", She shook him a bit.

"Madison, he not going to wake up", Clara said sadly.

"No, DEAN! PLEASE", She Shook him again, the five year old quickly grabbed a chair and stood on it and got closer to Dean. She poked at his cheek.

"Madison get down", Clara walked over to the chair that she was standing on.

"NOT until he wakes up, I NEED TO SAY GOODBYE TO DEAN!", She demanded as a single tear fell from her cheek, and she slowly placed her hand on his forehead. As Clara grabbed her and carried her off of the chair. Madison was kicking and screaming. Trying to get Clara to drop her. She just wanted to tell him goodbye. But just at that moment Dean's eyes opened and he gasped, he was gagging at the tube down his throat.

"MADISON", Sam yelled looking in awe at Dean waking up.

"How did she", Bobby was confused. As Gabriel smiled.

"DEAN!" she yelled and ran towards him.

"NURSE!" yelled clara out the hallway. nurse came rushing in and tended to Dean, getting the tube out and making sure he is okay.

Dean groaned and looked around the room, he saw madison coming towards him.

"madison?" he called. She got to the side of the bed and jumped up, hugging him tightly. Dean wrapped his arms around her little body; squeezing her close to him. They pulled apart and dean looked at sammy.

"Sammy," he said.

"hey Dean" sam answered. he looked at his brother with cheerful eyes.

"how did th- why am i- what happened?" he couldn't make up his mind on what exactly he wanted to ask.

"we were in a car crash, you were the worst hurt" sam explained.

"im sorry dean, it was my fault" Castiel blurted.

"Cas" he greeted. "how would it be your fault?"

"if I hadn't appeared so suddenly-" he started but didn't really know how to finish.

"its not your fault, i've already told you." sam stated

"yeah, i was driving, and i lost control. Its mine." dean added. Cas did not respond. he gave up trying to apologize they weren't going to except. they didn't think it was his fault, but he truly thought it was. if he didn't appear like that none of this would have happened, dean would have been in perfect condition, madison might not have been taken to hell again, and Sams would not have needed so many stitches.

Dean tried to get up.

"whoa lay back down, you're not going anywhere, you just woke up from a coma. Madison, restraint him" bobby said. Madi pushed on his chest. Dean went down and pretended to struggle to get up.

"you're not getting up" teased Madi

"you've got some muscle. Have you been working out?" Dean asked playing. Madi giggled.

Gabriel cleared his throat and madi looked back at him, understanding,she frowned.

"mads? are you okay?" asked dean concerned.

"Yeah", She said shaking her head at Gabriel.

Where were they? Alec wondered as he paced around the room where that angel left him He wondered If he could trust him or not, but Madi trusted him. He would too. He was starting to get worried as each minute. what was going on. Was he even safe here? The boy wondered.

"who are you?" a voice asked from behind. Alec jumped not expecting it. He turned around and saw a women standing in front of him.

"i'm- I'm alec" he stuttered

"Alec? Like Michael's son Alec?" the women asked. He nodded. "what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"well, uh, I was Uh helping Madison, in hell and Uh lucifer was taking us somewhere, and Uh this angel came and he brought us here. But Uh they left to go say bye to someone" he was nervous on what she was going to do with him.

"slow down, I'm not going to hurt you, just relax." she reassured "I'm Anna, now I need you to tell me who brought you here."

"i-i think his name was like Gabriel or something"

"it wasn't Castiel?" she made sure.

"no" he shook his head. Anna took a deep breath and nodded.

"when will they be back?"

"I don't know" he responded

"well we can't keep you here, not out in the open anyway. Come with me." she ordered and held out her hand. Just as he started walking towards her, Gabe and Madison appeared. Madi had tears streaming down her face. Sprinting towards her friend she hugged him tight. He hugged her back comforting her.

"shh it's okay madi" he reassured stroking her back. She sniffed and stepped back and she nodded.

"Anna?" Gabe realized that his sister was standing there.

"hello Gabriel" she said. And smiled with semblance. "Who's the little girl", Anna looked to her brother, she had no idea.

"It's a long story", Gabriel try to avoid eye contact with Anna.

"Well you're in luck, I happen to enjoy long stories", She gazed at the little girl.

"lets go over there", Gabriel nodded towards the other side of the garden. They walked over.

"So who is that girl?", Anna looked at Gabriel.

"Lucifers Daughter", Gabriel said smoothly. Anna looked down.

"What!", Anna was angry.

"There are few angels who know already"

"Gabriel, please tell me your planning her execution very soon", She glared at the little girl.

"You don't make that decision", Gabriel said grimly.

Dean was in the hospital room, he was uneasy. Although he knew that with Castiel nothing would happen but he didn't know with Gabriel, in heaven? That just didn't seem safe. He just had to believe and trust that Gabriel would do the right thing. She had to be safe. But maybe she was only safe in his arms. Maybe this wasn't right for her, maybe just maybe something would go wrong, these thoughts were eating up inside. Overwhelming him, he just didn't feel like himself at all. He gazed up as Clara walked in.

"Are feeling okay enough to go home, soldier", She gave a half smile

"The pain i'm feeling is something doctors can't fix". Clara walked over to him sitting in the chair.

"This sucks", Clara looked at him.

"You can say that again", Dean began to sit up, looking at Clara.

"I feel to bad for you, and i know you don't want the whole pity thing but come on, ok you lose her, then lose her then you lose you and then she gone again. Its likes some sick twisted Groundhogs day ordeal, and it hurts me to watch", Clara looked into his pained green eyes, then looked down.

"But what about you", Dean asked.

"I have nothing, all i have is the title mom, she was your's the moment i was gone.

"She still wants you"

"Yeah, but right now she needs you, not some angel. and i think until she can heal from all that pain and fear, i need to be with my family, then maybe i can come back and it will be ok. but until then I need to go home for just a few weeks", Clara flat out said.

"You can't leave", Dean was shocked but he was also concerned.

" Im worried about Riley I cant live with myself knowing that he's hunting with my father!", She looked down. Dean knew where she was coming from, he saw Madison's disappointment in Clara's eyes. Dean felt like he was scolding his little Madi. He couldn't bare it at all.

"yeah, I know how you feel. It's okay, go, go home and make sure your brother is Okay " Dean said. Clara looked at Dean she smiled with her eyes staring to water.

" thanks" she smiled and leaned in and hugged him. "I'll be back in a while, you get better. Okay?"

"yeah, I will" Dean said hugger her back. She turned around and walked out of the room. But about two minutes later she walked back in.

"Uh. Yeah, hi again" she smiled and waved. "I kinda need a ride" she giggled."go find sammy" he smiled "he'll give you a ride" he said as he tossed her the keys to the Impala to give to Sammy.

"bye, dean" she said. Dean raised his hand at her.

"Cas? Can I talk to you?" he said as soon as she was gone.

"of course dean" he responded

"is she safe? Up there with him?" he asked. "please tell me the truth"

"I trust Gabriel. He's one of the siblings that I like "

"well, if you trust him, then I guess she's okay" he trembled.

"it's going to be okay, she's not getting hurt right now" Cas told him walking closer to his bed.

"yeah Okay" his eye were watering. Not quite crying yet but watering.

"she's safe there. This is the best thing for her. I know it's hard. But it's the best thing. Once I get my powers back,when I actually figure out why I lost them, I'll take you too her. You can't stay there but vist" he was only a couple feet away now talking softly.

"thanks cas" he whispered. "are you gonna be with her too? She loves you cas" Dean watched his angel come closer to the bed.

"she's loves you too" Cas sat close to Dean on the bed.

"will you be with her?" Dean asked again.

"of course I will. I will always be anywhere you need me. I will never leave her anywhere of harm. Nor you." he reassured in a soft voice.

"thanks Cas, and I know you wouldn't" they were looking into each other's eyes. Cas looked into his hunters beautiful deep green eyes. They were glistening with the tears in his eyes. Dean looked into his angels bright sky blue eyes. They were soft and kind.

"it's all going to be okay" Cas leaned in without meaning to, Dean did the same. Their eyes slowly closed and their lips touched. At first it was just a gentle kiss but after a couple seconds it started getting more intense. Filled with heat and energy. They put their arms around each other and kissed harder. Dean combed his fingers through castiel's already messy hair. It went on for a few more seconds. They slowed down and lowered the intensity. They pulled apart and let go of each other. They were catching their breath, but all the while the were looking at each other. Dean looked at Cas, Cas looked at Dean. Their eyes were filled with newly found love. Dean has been with lots of women. But he has never thought about this. It scared him little, but he loved Cas. He quickly took Cas by the face and kissed him again. Cas eyes were open for a couple seconds until they fluttered closed. He placed his arms around Dean.

They pulled apart again.

"i-i uh" Dean started

"ahem yeah"

"wow" Dean said

"yeah" agreed Cas.

Sam was driving along in the Impala with Clara in the passenger seat.

"do you think she's okay" Sam asked suddenly.

"I think she's going to be just fine" Clara looked at Sam and he nodded.

"I just don't really know" Sam confessed.

"I'm worried about her too" Clara told him. "but I think she's gonna be okay"

Sam pulled into the Grimms place. He cleared his throat.

"here we are. Home sweet home" he said roughly. There was a truck that was parked in front that wasn't there the last time.

"they're home" she said. She was nervous. She hadn't seen her father or Riley in years, she wasn't sure on how they would react. She was sure that her mother ahead told them, but she still was nervous. Sam noticed this.

"hey, it's okay. I'll come with you" he reassured. He got out and Clara followed suite. They went up to the door and knocked. No one answered. Clara knocked harder. Still no answer.

"hello!?" she called.

"is anybody home?!" Sam added. Silence. "I guess no one is home"

"but the car is there" Clara said gesturing.

"I'll try getting in stand back" he warned as he was about to kick down the door.

"wait!" she stepped in front of him with her arms out

"I know where the key is" she said. This was the closest to Sam as she's ever really been. She looked at her shoes and walked around to get the key tied to a small, now bigger, branch of the tree. When they got in, the house was dark. They walked into the living room. There was a note in the coffee table. Clara quickly grabbed the note.

"What does it say?", Sam asked.

"Uh, Dear Grimm's, Riley, Michael and Myself Lena. Are going out on a hunt. We won't be back soon, here's my cell phone number.?", Clara read the letter aloud.

"What's next", Sam asked walking a bit closer.

"We call them", She gestured for a cellphone. Sam pulled out a cellphone and handed it to Clara.

"What the hell is this thing?", she tried working it.

"Is a touch screen?", Sam said confused,

"A what?", Sam snatched the phone from her hands and dialed the number on the paper. Handing the phone back to Clara. It rang for a bit. Then someone picked up.

"Hello?'', it was her moms voice.

"Hey mom its Clara, where are you"

"We have been gone a week already but were coming home right now", Clara said

"Can i talk to Riley...please", Clara begged.

"Of course". Clara was impatient even if it was only a mere 3 seconds she couldn't wait a second longer to hear his voice.

"Clara...She's not mom", Rileys voice was broken up and scared.

'RILEY, What's going on", Clara was worried.

"NO No let me talk to her", Clara heard Riley's protest. As she then heard silence.

"Hello, Clara, I guess we meet again", A familiar voice said.

"Who is this. LET MY BROTHER GO!", She demanded,

"An old friend"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm scared", The blue eyed blond gazed up at Alec.

"It's okay! Just don't think about it. Look this place isn't scary, so no monsters will come", He gave a half smile. She tugged his sleeve and dragged him towards Gabriel. He let her lead him to the angels.

"hey guys" Gabe said crouching down to their level "listen, I've got something to tell you"

"what?" the kids said in unison.

"well, I was talking to my sister here and.. Well you guys can't really be here. So we have to hide you." he explained. Alec was worried. Where would they hide them? What if they were found? His eyes showed how scared he was but his body language was brave.

"where?" Madi looked up at Gabe.

"well, we have to figure that out, but for now just come with us" he said. Madi looked at Alec his eyes looked scared. But He stood tall and brave.

"it's okay" she said to him. He looked down at her and nodded. They followed the angel and Anna was behind them.

Dean was back from the hospital and sitting at Bobby' s. Sam and Clara were still at Clara's. It has been a day or so , since they left. Dean was a little worried about that so he called Sam.

"hello"

"hey Sammy! Where are you?"

"well, Clara's. But we ran into a little bit of trouble"

"what's wrong"

"well apparently 'an old friend' has risen from hell"

"well that could be just about anybody"

"it's not anything good I can tell you that"

"do you know who it is"

"no not yet but they will be here today. Me and Clara are- just waiting" he cleared his though after he hesitated.

"right... Do you need us to come help?"

"no, I think we got it. I'll call you back when we know who exactly it is were dealing with"

"okay" he hung up the phone. What the hell were they getting up to he wondered. Cas walked into the room. Dean smiled and stood up.

"hey cas" he grinned.

"hello Dean, I have some good news"

"yeah?"

"my powers are back. According to Gabe, he's says he's the one that got them back for me" he told him. Dean showed a huge smile

"that's great! Now you can take me to madi!" Dean yelped. As Bobby walked in.

"what's going on in here?" he asked roughly.

"he got his powers back!" Dean filled him in.

"oh, that's good." Bobby said

"Dean, I don't think I can do that" Cas explained frowning.

"what?"

"I'm sorry I don't think it's a good idea" the angel tried to explain.

"what idea?" Bobby was lost. Why did he miss everything. He wondered.

"Cas said he would take me to her!"

"I did but I don't think it would be wise!" he repeated.

"oh come on! You said-" Dean started. Bobby was looking between the two until he had enough.

"enough!" he yelled. "I don't need any of this he said she said crap! You two are adults. Now if your manure enough, figure this out!" he scolded and left the room. They both looked down at their shoes acting like school boys who had just been yelled at.

"I'm sorry. If I take you to her, they will. Figure out where she is" he explained.

"what? They can't figure out she's there?" Dean asked concerned.

"no" Cas shook his head. "Dean, she half angel but she's also half human. And the boy, he's even worse he's half demon half angel"

"the boy?" Dean asked.

"Mercys and Michael's son Alec"

"oh" dean responded. "maybe she should come back to us"

"I don't know, maybe. She can't be there for ever without getting caught. The boy too."

"bring her back" Dean pleaded "there's none along what they would do to her. Please Cas." he spoke in a soft voice. Bobby walked in and looked at them.

"ahem" he coughed. "I'm going out and getting some food. Want anything?" he asked. Dean shook his head.

"no thanks Bobby were okay" Dean said. Bobby pulled away.

"I will, I'm going to talk to take but I will" As promised and he leaned in and kissed Dean. They broke apart Andover before Dean opened his eyes again he disappeared.

"Cas?" he called. He was standing there with his arms hanging at his side, still Upset about madi. Just then his phone rang. He sniffed took a deep breath and answered.

"Sam? I'm worried about them" Clara said.

"hey, it's gonna be okay. They will be fine." he reassured. The rest of the Grimms have not returned yet. Clara wondered if they really would return. She was worried that if they didn't, what was going to happen with Riley?

"I hope you're right. " she said on a shaky voice.

" it's okay, clara. Don't worry." Sam said to her. He went over to her and pulled her in tight for a hug. She buried her face into his chest and let the tears she had building up inside of her since she came back. She has been acting like nothing was the matter up until now. With her daughter not knowing her, all the crop about madi going to hell. And back. And her in heaven. Andover the crash. Then how Dean was in a coma. That was enough as it was. But now the boys and Madison were separated with her in heaven. That was all terrible. But now with her own family. This crap had gotten to her family. Sure they've always been hunters, but now Riley? And her mother being possessed by who knows what!, it was enough.

"Shh, it's okay" Sam spoke softly to her stroking her back. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

"it's okay" he said again. They pulled back. Clara wiped the tears off her check and sniffed. Sam looked at Clara with concerned eyes. Clara looked back through the dry tears. He could see Madison in her eyes. His sweet little Madison, that he and his brother have raised since she was born, now she had been taken from them and is being kept away from them. They just stared at each other with sad eyes for a while. Sammy pulled Clara in and grabbed her face and kissed her. It was sudden. She wasn't really expecting it, but eventually her eyes closed and she put her arms around Sam's neck. Sam dropped his arms down to around her waist. As he kissed her he felt an instant connection. He had known her for ever and has never realized how much he loved her. He hugged her tighter and kissed harder. Without any warning the door burst open. Sam and Clara quickly pulled back out of breath. They looked at the door. Clara's family had just stormed in, her mother leading the way with Riley followed her. Her dad sneaked in behind them with a plan. He forgot it we he saw Clara and Sam standing so close and both out of breath. He grabbed his son and put his hand over his eyes. He was 13 and they stopped whatever they were doing, but it was a fatherly instinct. He couldn't help it.

"ohhh what's this" her mother, or whoever was taking over her, teased.

"dad! Stop" Riley said as he pulled his dad's hand off his face.

"RILEY!" Clara yelled and ran over to hug her younger brother.

"CLARIE!" he responded and ran to her. They collided and embraced tightly. Their father smiled at them. He could remember how they used to fight over the smallest thing. Clara looked up at her dad.

"why in the hell. Would you bring him hunting?!" she was Furious with him. He was so stupid! Riley was freaking 13 years old, he should not be on a hunt.

"w-well-well i-i I guess I Uh needed help" he stuttered. The fury coming from his daughter was terrifying. It surprised him that it came so suddenly. He just grabbed Clara and pulled her into a hug. He missed his baby girl, he went through so much, and now she's back he couldn't argue with her.

"Don't leave me ever again", Clara dad muttered.

"I'm sorry", she looked at her dad with her pale blue eyes. He just smiled.

"Forgetting something", The possessed mother, grabbed riley As the father and daughter turned around/

"Let him go you bitch!", Clara glared angrily.

"Well, see i promised to spare your mother,and brother if, they brought me to you"

"I'm here, so what do you want!", clara walked closer to her mother approaching her brother.

"The child", her moms eyes turned white Clara felt a rush of pure anger. Sam recognized the eyes immediately.

"Lilith", Sam said. "We ganked you a long time ago".

"Well, you see, Madison...her birth brought quite a few of us back", She smiled.

"What you want", Clara walked closer. watching Riley carefully.

"Where is she?", She let go of Riley and walked closer to Clara. Riley ran to his father and Sam walked closer to Clara.

"Who?", Clara's father was clueless as to what was going on.

"I should go", She smiled then black smoke escaped from her mouth, as Lena fell to the floor. Clara ran up catching her. Clara was getting even more overwhelmed.

"Who's on the phone", Bobby walked in as soon as Dean hung up the phone. Dean looked at bobby.

"Madi is in even more danger than i thought", Dean gritted his teeth.

"How so?", Bobby dropped the bag by the doorway and walked to Dean.

"Lilith, is back?", Dean looked at Bobby.

"What?", Bobby was extremely confused.

"Apparently, Lena was possessed

! by Lilith, and as Sam explained, she after Madison", Dean was concerned, confused and completely overwhelmed.

"Huh?", Bobby was still confused. "How did- How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, all i know is have to see her. Do you know how scared she must feel, first the Crowley business, then Gabriel and now this...SHE NEEDS ME AND I'M ABANDONING HER", Dean yelled feeling so much pain, so many memories. Aching in his heart and all he wanted was to be with her, maybe Cas was right, when he said that she was only safe when she was with him. Maybe just maybe if she was in his arms, that she wouldn't be so scared. So pained, broken, Nervous, maybe she wouldn't cry, feel ANYTHING. If she was next him, laughing, being happy, being innocent. Dean just watched his little babies innocence, and happiness get stolen by demons, all because she wasn't near him.

Madison, looked at Alec then back at Gabriel, Wanting to cry again. She missed her Dee so much and she didn't want to be with Gabe or Lec as much as she want to be with Sammy and Dean.

"Im going to get you two safe, okay. You just have to co-operate", Gabe said standing up.

"NO!", She stamped her foot on the ground.

"Hey come on, we have to listen", Alec stroked her hair, and she just growled, it wasn't threatening but Madison it was. So Alec backed away.

"Why not, little tiger", Gabriel crouched down to Mads.

"I want to see Deanie and Sammy!", She growled again at Alecs comforting hand.

"I know you miss them, but you're in trouble", He grabbed her arms and lifted the sleeves on them revealing the needle marks, Gabe looked at Madison with concerning eyes. "Do you see this? I don't want you to get hurt again, Crowley and all the bad bad demons, will come if you don't come with me", As he spoke her eyes started to filled up with tears, rolling down the sides of cheek. Gabriel couldn't handle his nieces tear, so he grabbed her and hugged her, She wrapped one arm around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder, the other arm gripped his shoulder tightly as he stood up. Looking at Alec. Alec just smiled. He found a new trust in Gabriel.

"Whose Madison?", Clara's father asked.

"I uh…..uhmmm", She choked Sam noticed this and looked at Clara's parents.

"Well, Clara...five years ago had her?", sam was feeling awkward, he walked closer to Clara, Sensing her discomfort. As Lena and Michael sat on the couch with their jaws hanging down to the floor, and Riley looking like he was going to Disney or something.

"So your telling me that your had a CHILD for FIVE YEARS and we were never ever informed that you were pregnant", Lena scolded.

"Who's the father?", Mike jumped in. Clara choked again, she wasn't ready to tell her parents that she did a one time, one night stand she looked at Sammy to see if he would improvise something.

"Clara!", Lena raised her voice.

"Tell us", Riley chimed in.

"Thats a hard quest-",

"I am", Sam said awkwardly looking at Clara pulling her close grabbing her shoulder Clara glared at Sam he was using his "Sarcastic Lying smile".

"What!", Lena said

"What", Mike answered.

"OH you are", Clara clenched her teeth in a smiled and looked at Sam. He shrugged his shoulders. Clara then did a fake yawn.

"Well, its getting late! And we are getting tired we have to get back to our daughter and Dean", Clara rushed trying to avoid the inevitable awkward situation, as she walked out of the house and Sam followed. Then got in the car in silence.

"Well DAD, how life going for you", Clara clenched her teeth,

"I saved you", Sam smirked,

"NO YOU MADE MATTERS WORSE!", Clara yelled,

"Well, its better then telling your parents that you thought your sleeping with some stranger when it ended up being Satan", He said putting the key in the Car.

"Well i could've made something up", Clara argued him, like he was a sibling.

"Well, it made more sense!", Sammy looked at her, he was implying there kiss earlier. That shut her up. She looked at Sam and then looked out the passenger window. Sam saw that she wasn't going to talk to him. He pulled away and started driving. It really was getting late. He decided to call Dean.

"hello?" Dean answered.

"hey dean"

"where are you? It's been a while"

"I'm driving home, Clara fell asleep and honestly I'm about to as well. So I'm thinking I'm gonna get a motel room and stay the night come home tomorrow morning" he explained. Dean laughed.

"Okay, you crazy kids, have fun" Dean said jokingly.

"yeah, that's not going to happen. She's not even talking to me right now" he said with a hint of disappointment.

"what did you do?" Dean laughed

"I kinda told her parents that I was Madison dad. They didn't know that she had a kid and she wasn't answering on who the father was... So I jumped in and improvised. "he said sheepishly

" you what?! Boy Sammy you really know how to mess things up! I was joking before. Ha you and Clara" Dean was bursting out laughing.

"haha yeah pretty dumb right?" Sammy tried to fake a laugh and play along. He looked down at Clara. She was so peaceful right now. He smiled. "alright see ya tomorrow"

"yeah bye" Sam herd Dean still laughing as he hung up the phone. He pulled into a motel parking lot. After he checked in he went back to the car and picked Clara up and carried her to the room. She was a pretty sound sleeper considering she was a hunter. Plus the fact that Sam almost tripped and dropped her on the way. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He didn't even bother to turn the light on. He crawled into the other bed and fell asleep.

Madison was sleeping on a hay stack. Gabe bright them to some sort of barn to keep them hidden. Alec was sound asleep on another hay stack near by. Gabe sat watching them take deep breaths in and out. His brother appeared next to him.

"Gabe you know it's not safe for them here" Castiel said.

"I know, Anna already told me" Gabriel said. "what did I do? Why did I think this was a good idea?"

"Gabe listen, heaven is a good place. But it's just like any other place. You bring in something new or different and they freak out. Like the white racism against the blacks years ago." Cas explained. Gabe had not thought about it in that the way before. He was right.

"tomorrow morning, we'll bring them back " gabe decided.

" okay" Cas agreed. They both sat there watching them sleep.

"hey Gabe?" called out cas

"yes?" he answered.

"can I ask you a odd question?"

"I guess?"

"how do you handle relationships I mean how do they work?" Cas asked honestly. Gabriel laughed. Slapping him on the shoulder.

"finally got your hunter boy didn't you?" he teased.

"Gabe" he warned.

"alright alright I'll tell you" he started.

"wake up, sleeping beauty" Clara demanded throwing a bag of doughnuts and a newspaper on top of him. The headline said. "several cases of possible suicides in past week"

"Good morning to you too" he greeted. "is this a case?" he asked.

"well normally five people just don't decide to take their own life in one week, in the same town."

"that's true" she said skimming the article and took a bite of a doughnut. "they are all the same cause of death. Hanged to death. And they ate all from the same school" he noticed.

"yup" Clara said. "finish eating and get ready. We're gonna check out the school"

"Ok mom" he teased.

"Shut up", she grinned. "I want the to check out the school first"

"Okay, let's go" Sam said

"hey, mads." Alec nudged her gently "wake up" Madison groaned and looked up at him she smiled. And yawned.

"morning" she said rubbing her eyes.

"hi" Alec smiled. "time to go"

"where" she asked.

"home" he said.

"we going home?" she asked happily.

"yeah" Alec said to her. He knew she was going home to Dean and Sam and the rest offbeat her family.

"YOU Can meet, Sammy and DEE and BB annnd Cassie and!" , she was excited.

"Yeah", he smiled. She jumped up and brushed off some hay off of her clothes, Gabriel appeared then walked towards the kids.

"GABBY!", She said happily, Gabriel gave smile.

"Alright, ready", Gabriel walked to alec and place a hand on his shoulder, and picked madison up with one arm.

"Yeah", Alec looked up at Gabriel.

"Lets go you silly goose!", Madison laughed a bit.

"has there ever been any past suicides in this school?" Sam asked the principal of the high school.

"well there was Carry Rigg two years ago. During her junior year" the principal said.

"did she have any connections between her and these recent deaths?" Clara asked

"none that I know of" he said shaking his head.

"do you know any of her friends that she normally hung around" Clara asked

"yeah, uh Mary, Sue and Uh jack." he said remembering.

"Okay, thanks" Sam said and left the office.

The two asked a student in the hallway which one was mary, Sue or jack.

"Hello, Mary, my name is Detective Ross and this is Detective-", Sam was pulling out his fake id.

"O' Ryan", Clara smiled holding her Id upside down not noticing it. Sam then proceeded to flip her ID up in the correct position. While Clara rolled her eyes standing there feeling like a complete idiot, and also want to hit Sam.

"Ahem", Clara fake cleared her throat. "Anyways we're going ask you a few questions about Carry", Clara said.

"Ok", the girl said timidly.

"Could we sit down", Clara gestured to the bench in the hallway. The two sat down.

"I'm going talk to...uh Jack", Sam said walking down the hall.

Dean was sitting on the couch, He had not been alone watching t.v. for five years. It felt weird, he didn't like it at all. But to his surprise Gabriel then showed up. Dean glanced over slowly.

"MADISON!" he screamed running up to her.

"DEANIE!" she responded running into his arms. They embraced tightly. Madison had tears streaming down her face she was so happy to be back in her dean's arms. Dean closed his eyes squeezing her tightly he was so relieved to have her back in his arms.

"I've missed you so much" whispered Dean. "I love you"

"I love you too, and i really missed you " she answered.

" I'm so happy you're back Mads" he said kissing the top of her head.

"me too!" she kissed his cheek. Dean looked at the angel. He had a boy standing next to him. Dean wondered who he was.

"who's this?" he asked.

"Uh I'm Alec" the boy responded. "I'm madi;s friend." he said shyly.

"oh, well hi" Dean half glared at him. But he knew there's nothing to worry about. Yet. He looked about the age of 8 Dean thought.

"he was with her when I got her out of the pit" Gabe explained to Dean. He nodded and wondered why an eight year would be in hell. "and I thought I'd get him out of that situation.", Gabe finished.

"Well, since he's your friend you should introduce me", Dean looked at Madi, gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Okay", she was smiling ear to ear.

Sam, and Clara walked out of the school and got in the Impala.

"What information did you gather", Clara asked.

"Well, from what gather, Carrie had a few issues at home and school, bullies and mean parents", Sam said.

"So i guess its your typical,revenge and kill, huh",Clara said. "So what now"

"Burn her bones, they said she was buried somewhere around", Sam said,

"That sounds to easy", Clara laughed sarcastically.

"Well we should do more research", Sam said.

"Alright", She sighed looking out the window.

It was getting dark, Dean let Alec sleep in the couch in the living room. He grabbed Madi and started walking upstairs. She was yawning.

"Tired huh", Dean said looking down at her. He wanted to comment about how light and weak she was. But it was a touchy subject.

"I have to put my pajamas on", She groaned closing her eyes.

"Yeah! but it would only take a few second", they got to her room, and Dean put her down.

"I will go find you something", he walked to her drawers and was pulling through stuff. Then he grabbed pajama shorts and a shirt. And handed it to her, walking out of the room closing the door. She put on her clothes and ran to the door.

"You silly goose, I'M ALL DONE", She shrugged her shoulders, and he laughed seeing her smiling face melted his heart. He scooped her up and drove her like an airplane to her bed.

"I'm not tired anymore", She looked at Dean. Dean sat on the bed beside her.

"You aren't?...Why not!", Dean asked gently.

"I wanna talk to you", Madi looked up at Dean seriously.

"Ok, for a little bit but then you have to get to bed", Dean put one shoulder around her shoulder, grabbing her arm, gently.

"Well, I thought Mommy, loved my Daddy before he went away?", Madi asked.

"She did! Where is this coming from", Dean asked laughing nervously.

"Then when i was in the h-word place, there was this person named Lucifer? He said he was my daddy? But mommy would never love satan he's a bad guy", She protested. This shocked Dean, he held her close to him.

"I am not going to lie to you, but I didn't know about your daddy, but he isn't your parent, Sammy and I am, don't let it confuse you", Dean said softly stroking her hair. She reached up to put her hand on his shoulder. Dean watch carefully, noticing the small scar on her arms, the needle marks and everything. She tried to ignore it, e was choking up just a bit. But he looked strong and brave.

"Deanie and Sammy are the ones I love not bad guys", She smiled.

"Alright you have to go to bed", Dean got off the bed and tucked her in. He opened her closet door and pulled out a bag of salt and lined the windows and doorways with salt. He then pulled out an anti-possession charm and put it on her wrist.

"Wear it, and the bads guy won't get to you", He kissed her on the forehead. Madi closed her eyes and not long after she fell asleep. Dean looked down at her sadly. She knew her father, how could they do that he wondered. It was bad enough they captured her and tortured her, but confusing her with who her parents are, he just felt so bad.

"she's okay?" Cas asked Gabe.

"she'll be okay, Dean is taking extra precautions with her now." explained Gabe.

"how's Dean, is he Okay?" Cas asked. He knew it could be hard watching the child he loves go through with this.

"he probably needs someone right now. " his brother said" why don't you go talk to him" Gabe smirked and nodded at Cas. "Okay, I will" Cas said.

"just remember what I told you" gabe said before he could leave remembering their conversation the night before. Cas nodded and left. Gabe stood there for a moment after he left. He smiled to himself and turned around to walk away. When he turned around he saw Anna.

"Anna? When did you get here?" he asked curiously.

"since Cas asked about dean" she answered.

"oh that Cas and his hunter" grinned Gabe teasing his brother.

"ha yeah" agreed Anna. "but about madi, she can't just go on with her he feels knowing who her father is. Not when she's 5 anyway. And she also can't be okay with the fact that she's been to hell, what 4 times now?" said Anna.

"I know" he said to his sister looking down then back up "what am I supposed to do?" he asked

"I don't know, but you need to figure something out, and soon. " she insisted.

" I know" he sighed unsure of what he could do.

"when you figure it out let me know, I'll try to help as much I can" she promised.

"okay" he nodded.

"see you around" he said as she disappeared.

Sam was shoveling while Clara was sitting above Carry' s grave.

"you know you could help" Sammy suggested.

"no thanks, it's more fun watching you do the work" she laughed. Sam threw a shovelful of dirt at her covering her. She threw her arms up to protect her face but, inevitably, she had a face full.

"hey!" she shouted with a smile as she dumped more dirt on top of Sam from the pile he has made so far.

"Okay, that's it" he laughed and pulled himself out of the big hole. He grabbed Clara by the waist and dropped her down in the whole. She screamed laughing trying grasp hold of Sammy before he dropped her. Sam took the shovel and scooped up a huge pile of dirt with the shovel And grinned at Clara.

"no!" she warned trying to get out.

"sorry" Sammy joked and poured it all over her.

"Gaaa!" she smiled " I hate you!" she yelled pushing herself out of the grave. Before Sam could act she shoved him into a huge puddle of mud nearby. Luckily it had rained sometime they were in the school. She laughed.

"fine, playing dirty are we?" he asked getting up and grabbing Clara and pulling her down into the mud with him laughing.

"no! Stop!" she protested but she was already down. She shoved Sam backwards. Giving him a humorous glare. They both were laughing at each other until Sam sat up and they caught each other's eyes. It was exactly like the day before. They paused like this for a while, until Clara leaned in and kissed Sammy.

"does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Sam teased smiling. Clara playfully rolled her eyes groaning. But leaned in for another kiss, answering his question.

"we should probably gank this ghost before anybody else dies" suggested Sam after they broke apart.

"you're probably right." Clara agreed. Sammy pulled himself up and reached down to take her hand. They finished digging without another war. And watched her bones burn, Clara leaning into Sam's shoulder and Sam rested his head on hers.

"dean's gonna be pissed at us getting into his car like this" Sam said. Clara laughed.

"Dean?" called Cas. Dean came around the corner seeing him and went to embrace him. Dean hugged Cas tightly trying to hold back the pain he felt. His little Madison, she knew that Lucifer was her dad. She was so confused. And he knew she didn't admit it, but he knew she was hurting. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Cas, please do something" Dean pleaded in a shaky voice. Cas pulled his arms around Dean and stroked his back.

"she's going to be okay" he reassured.

"I want her to be more than okay"

"I know" Cas said in a soft understanding voice. "I'm sorry"

Dean pulled back and shook his head.

"I just don't know Cas, she needs to be okay" Dean said.

"she is!" Cas said sternly but still. In a quiet voice "she's got you and Sammy at her side." he reminded. Dean nodded.

"I'm going to check on her", Dean glared at the stairs.

"I will back", Cas said disappearing. Dean looked at the couch, glancing Alec. He got lost in his thoughts for a moment. Till he heard a scream coming from upstairs. Dean darted upstairs faster than anything. He opened the door, Madison was still there. He turned on the lamp and held her tight.

"Shhhh, its ok its just a bad dream", Dean was dying inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry", She said in a soft tone.

"For what", Dean rubbed her back.

"Making you sad", She looked up at him, blue eyed and tear filled.

"Awe, honey.", He pulled her closer.

"I love you", She muttered under her breath.

"I do too"

.


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate you, so much", Clara was walking out of the motel bathroom. Only wearing a towel.

"What", Sam said.

"My clothes you perv",She smirked.

"You didn't take them with you?", Sam laughed a bit, he was still covered in mud.

"Oh! I'm an idiot!" she remarked. He walked over the other bed and took her clothes out from under the pillow. "I put them here because it makes your pillow more comfortable" he tried to be serious with it. But he couldn't, when he looked at Clara he knew how much he loved her. He realized that he hadn't felt this was about anyone since Jessica. He handed Clara clothes back to her looking down. He loved Clara, but the truth was he still missed jess.

"are you okay? " Clara asked walking over to him. He cleared his throat.

"yeah, I'm fine" he said. He was okay, he was fine, and it was the truth but he was a little down. He looked up at her concerned face. He smiled, pushing it to the back of his head. "I'm fine" he repeated.

"well, then cheer up a little" she smiled at him. He smiled back and went over and kissed her.

"what was that for?" she smiled.

"nothing" he said

"Go, take a shower you're honestly covered in dirt", She scolded grabbing her clothes. "UGH, you got them all muddy", She yelled a bit.

"Ha ha", he laughed sarcastically getting into the bathroom.

Clara got changed, she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans she looked at the mark on her shoulder. Then heard Sam's phone ringing. Clara grabbed it then answered the phone.

"Hello, dean", Clara answered.

"Hello, Mommy! Wheres Daddy", Dean was smirking at his words.

"You mean Sam...uh he's taking a shower", Clara said.

"Ah so thats what you kids call it these days, shower", He used finger quotes and then bobby gave him a weird look so he stopped.

"So what were you calling about?"

"just checking in to see how you are doing. You said you were coming home this morning." Dean said

"Dean, it's like 2 o clock in the morning. Why would you call now?" she asked.

"why are you answering the phone?" joked Dean suggest fully.

"on a hunt, had to burn some bones" she replied. "it's over now, we'll call you tomorrow" he said

"okay" Dean said. "dont have too much fun" he laughed and hung up.

"ugh, I'm gonna kill him", She said to herself. She sat on the bed and turned in the TV until Sam walked out of the bathroom rubbing a towel in his hair to dry.

"you Towel dry your hair?" she asked laughing.

"hey, my hair doesn't naturally look that awesome" Sam defended smirking.

"your hair isn't that great" she teased. Sam glared at her and chucked the wet towel at her knocking her off the bed.

"that's what you get" he stated. Clara stood up and threw the towel back at him laughing.

"hey Dean called" she said. "you told him what you said don't you." she asked.

"would that make you mad?" he asked nervously.

"no, but we will never hear the end of it" she said.

"yeah I guess you're right" he chuckled.

Clara smiled and Sam walked over to her, gently pulling her down.

"What are you doing", Clara giggled a bit.

"Nothing", He smiled, then leaned in and kissed her.

Dean woke up in the armchair by Madison's bed. She was still sleeping. She has seemed to forget the dream she had that night. She looked so peaceful now. She didn't toss and turn all night. Dean smiled. it was a smile with genuine pain behind it. He was happy, and he was coping with the fact that she went through all of that, but above all he was smiling, and he couldn't get it off his face. He heard footsteps, coming through the stairs. The door opened and Alec came in rubbing his eyes.

"Hey kiddo", Dean looked over.

"Is she ok?", Alec asked, remembering the scream he had heard.

"Yeah, she just had a bad dream thats all", Dean smiled and looked at Alec. "You were brave", Dean looked at him.

"For what?", The boy asked. Walking to dean

"Castiel told me what you did, and your brave. Kinda remind me of how I was like back then", Dean looked at him. "Except more brave", Dean added.

"Thanks", The eight year old felt happy. "But i didn't save her for you", Alec said.

"Oh then who did you, do it for"

"She's my family, i saved her because i couldn't imagine a world without my only friend", The boy looked at Dean. Dean laughed a bit.

"Oh you're going to break hearts someday", Dean chuckled.

"is that supposed to be a compliment", the boy was confused.

"Nevermind that", Dean looked back at Madison. Then Cas appeared.

"Hello", Cas looked at Alec. "Uh, Alec?" he said nodding towards him.

"hey Cas!" Dean said smiling.

"how is she?" he asked.

"she's doing okay" Dean said. Madison stirred and woke up. She turned and noticed everybody was in her bedroom.

"Uh, why is everybody in my bedroom?" she mumbled.

" morning sweetheart" he lightly chuckled. He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her.

"good morning" she said sleepily. "why is everybody in my room?" she asked again.

"we are just checking on you!" Alec said. "morning madi!"

"hey alec" she smiled. "hey Cassie" she greeted.

"how did you sleep?" Cas asked kneeling down next to her bed.

"Okay, after my dream" she said.

"good" he responded.

"I'm hungry!" Alec said "anybody else for some breakfast? I make some mean pancakes!" he bragged.

"oh, is that so?" Dean challenged "well my bud Cas here could do even better." he said as he put his arm around the confused angel.

"Dean, I can't-" he started

"oh sure you do! It's easy! "he said teasing.

" then let's see you try" giggled madi. "if I can remember right, you can't even cook bacon!

challenged.

"never said it was easy for me" Dean said. "let's get started cooking! I'll get Bobby!"

Sammy woke up from the brightness through the window. He stretched his arms and put them behind his head. He looked down next to him. Clara slept on her side beside him, but then woke up and turned around facing Sam. She smiled.

"good morning" she whispered remembering last night.

"morning sleeping Beauty" Sam said putting his arm around her pulling her close to him. Clara rested her head on his bare chest. The blanket was wrapped around her, but on Sam it shows off his chest. She traced her finger lightly around his anti-possession tattoo.

"what time is it" Sam yawned.

"I have no idea" Clara responded but she looked around to the clock. It said it was 10' clock. "wow! It's ten!" she answered, showed at how late they slept in.

"that probably explains why it's so bright out" he thought.

"probably" she smiled up at him, Sammy looked down at her and kissed her. And held her close.

"breakfast?" Sam offered to her.

"I'm starved" she nodded. After they got up, and dressed they checked out and got into the car. When they got in the car Sam called Dean.

"Sammy! How's it going?" Dean greeted.

"hey Dean, sorry it's a bit late in the morning" he said buckling up with his cell phone between his war and shoulder. " we kinda over slept"

"both of you?" Dean laughed.

"Dean, shut up" warned Sam.

"I'm just saying"

"listen were gonna grab a bite to eat then head back home." he planned.

"no! Don't get breakfast! We made pancakes!" Dean said. "oh and hurry back! I miss my baby! I need to drive her I haven't in a few days"

"we?" Sam wondered.

"bye!" Dean hug up the phone not answering the question. He wanted to surprise him.

"Okay, well we're not stopping for breakfast." Sam said.

"awe why not?" whined Clara.

"you sound like madi" he laughed but the thought of her without them. He cleared his throat. "apparently they made pancakes." he said.

"who's they" Clara asked confused.

"let's find out!" suggested Sam.

"I'm starved!" related Clara.

"alright madison" he said teasing her and drove off.

"Dean! Help! I don't know what to do! " yelled Cas frantically.

" how am I supposed to know!" Dean shouted confused.

"will you idjits calm down! They are just pancakes!" Bobby shouted. Alec laughed flipping another perfect pancake on to a plate.

"how can you not know how to make pancakes?" laughed Alec.

"hey! We can't all be child master chefs" Dean shot back. Madison was laughing hysterically at this point.

"FAIL", Madison blurted out. "I still love you, Dean and Cassie but you can't cook", She said it in a serious expression.

"I love you too", Dean smirked.

"Same here", Castiel muttered under his breath, this shocked Madison she never heard this from the angel before. Like ever! Madison gave a smile at Castiel then looked at her friend. Madison jumped into to Castiel arms. And gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Castiel grabbed a hold of her.

"I love you too Uncle CASSIE!", She smiled resting her head on the angels shoulders, Castiel hugged her back, now knowing how to do such a thing. HE then kissed her on the forehead and stroked her back a little. Dean just smiled at Cas. He then proceeded to put her down. They just then realized that she called him uncle. Dean didn't like it that much but he didn't care, what just had occurred was the sweetest moment he's witnessed.

Sam and Clara sighed then looked at the door, then back at each other.

"I gotta hate you now, right!", Sam said.

"Yup", Clara said knocking on the door. The door opened with Dean's cocky smirking face.

"YOUR ACCUSATIONS ARE FALSE", Clara yelled out awkwardly pointing at Dean, the two were blushing immensely.

"OK tomato faces! By the way Sam. She's pretty great", Dean winked at Sammy.

"Oh my god, just no", Clara slapped her forehead, not wanting to be reminded of their inevitable romances that never seemed to work out. Madison came running in. Clara and Sam were shocked.

"SAMMY, MOMMY", she ran in and Sam and Clara crouched down. Madison hugged Sammy and then pulled away from Sam and hugged Clara. The two stood up and Dean gave them a smirk.

"Shut up", Sam said.

"Whats wrong with them", Madison looked at Dean.

'Grown up stuff", Dean looked down. Madison looked up and they both gave silly faces.

"How dare you mock us", Clara teased. Dean and Mads gave them a "Did you really just say that look', in unison.

"come on let's eat! I'm so hungry!" Clara said.

Dean lead them into the kitchen. Sam stopped and stared at the little boy sitting pouring, probably a pound of syrup on his chocolate chip pancakes.

"uhh" sam pointed at him and looked at Dean.

"oh, yeah, sorry that's Alec. He saved madi" Dean started. "in the pit" he murmured. "and gabe brought them both to heaven. And now he is kinda just sticking around" he finished explaining. Alec looked up at Sam and Clara.

"hi!" he greeted. "I'm Alec, Madison's friend" he smiled at them then madi went over to him and dumped her own fair share of syrup on her pancakes. Dean sat in front of a plate of some pretty sad overcooked pancakes.

"those look amazing" Clara said sarcastically. Sam smirked.

"what happened to them?" Sam asked

"nothing, me and Cas made them" said Dean sheepishly.

"dude! You can't even make cereal with out messing it up! What made you think you could make pancakes" Sam laughed at his brother.

"who made those?" Clara asked excited pointing at Alec's plate.

"me!" the boy responded.

"I want some of those! Think I could have a couple?" Clara asked him. And he nodded with enthusiasm. He gave them a huge plate full that was in the middle of the table. After they had eater there pancakes. Madison and Alec ran upstairs to play.

"Where are you taking me", Alec laughed as she dragged him upstairs.

"My room, we are going to play", Madison opened the door to her room.

"What", he asked she just shrugged her shoulders and wandered around her room.

"OK, he's adorable", Clara said, flat out said.

"I know", Sam agreed.

"You guys are cute, and aw look at you two standing next to each other ", Dean smirked.

"So i am assuming that you are in a good mood", Sam said suspiciously.

"What do you mean", Dean tried to not smile.

"Who is it!", Clara caught on to him.

"What?", Dean pretended like nothing really important happened.

"i know that face, ugh what happen", Clara said.

"Well Cas kidna said that he loved Madi and it was so strange", Dean said.

"Awe", Clara said 'and to think i thought the angel have no sense of feelings for others", Clara looked at Sam.

"Will you two stop obnoxiously looking at eachother i know what you two did, mrs shower, and mr. she's sleeping", he scolded using finger quotes.

"So who is this Alec? Do you know much about him?", Sam tried to change subjects.

"NOt really", Dean didn't really have enough information that was relatively important.

"well don't you think we should find something out about him, especially since he's in Madison room right now. Especially with all this stuff going on." Sam said.

"well, yeah, I guess, but I think he's okay. Gabe said that he was saving her life down in hell. And Cas trusts him so I do." Dean explained.

"Yeah", Clara said,

Madison pulled out a paper and markers.

"YOu wanna draw?", Madison asked loudly.

"Yeah sure". he plopped down beside her and they began to draw with markers. Alec noticed Madison's drawing it resembled a man.

"What are you drawing", The boy questioned.

"I have an idea, i am going to draw all the bad thoughts then ask if i can burn them, so then they go away", the five year old proceeded to add black eyes to the man.

"Thats a good idea"

"I like drawing and your dragon looks really good", Madison crawled over to look at his drawing. Alec looked down.

"its...not a dragon….its a flower", His face was serious and Madison tried not to laugh.

"Well ok", She continued on her drawing. Humming and coloring slightly aggressively.

{Flash-back} Clara paced back and forth. She hesitated and then grabbed the phone. Tapping her shoe impatiently.

"hey, Claire-bear", Dean answered.

"shut up", she said defensively.

"OK, what is it?", Dean asked questioning. Clara choked she didn't know what to say.

"I think I might be... ", she paused.

" what what is it", Dean asked concerned.

"pregnant", Clara muttered.

"w-what!", Dean shouted alarmed.

"I uh", Clara had no idea what to say.

"No-no no! No i uh," He mimicked. "Where are you", Dean sighed.

"Nashville...Tennessee", she twiddled her fingers.

"Well luckily, i'm not far", Dean hung up the phone.

Madison held a bunch of picture in her hand and she ran down the stairs.

"DEEANN, She yelled. She jumped a mile.

"Stop! SHOUTING, you scare me half to death...at this point whole to death",

"Can we burn these?", She asked grimacing.

Sam gave dean a look. As clara walked into the room.

"We'll thats umm…? Nice?", Sam questioned.

"Why do you wanna burn the pictures?", Clara asked. Madison looked down and then handed the pictures to Dean. Dean flipped through the pictures. Looking at her.

"were burning these", Dean crouched down.

"Then all the bad dreams will go away" She looked at him.

"They will", He stood up

and grabbed her hand. Sam was confused and so was Clara they stared at the two awkwardly.

"Are you going to stand there and look pretty or what", dean remarked walking towards a a lighter and lighter fluid. He then turned around and glanced at her.

"ready?" he asked. Alec walked down the stairs looking to see what's going on. Dean took Madi by the hand and they started towards the backyard. Sam and Clara them to the backyard and Alec slowly followed. Madi squeezed dean's hand and they went around the house. Madi gathered sticks along the way, she set them up in a tepee with the papers on the bottom.

"Okay, let's do this. " Dean said flicking the fighter. Madi stood back a little and stared down at the papers. Sam and Clara stood on the back secretly holding hands. Dean dropped the lighter. Madi took a deep shaky breath and Alec placed his arm around her shoulders comforting her. Dean watched the papers burn but glanced sideways at Alec, he tried to look back at the burning papers, but he kept looking back at them.

"Sam", Dean looked to Sam and hinting for him to looked at the then quickly let go of Clara's hand and looked at the children and dean face that was just screaming "IM not OKAY WITH THIS". Dean growled then crouched in front of Alec.

"You know she's five right", Dean said. Madi crawled out of Alecs arm then backed off just ever so slightly.

"Uh, Dean calm down", sam said.

"I am not going to calm...down", he muttered seeing Madison confused little face and he stopped. Just stopped. Alec backed off and ran to the front of the house. Sam watched him go and went after him to talk to him. Dean crouched down and turned the ashes, trying to get his mind off it. Madi didn't know what to do so she just kind of stood there awkwardly. Clara went over to her. "it's okay mads, he's just protecting you" she whispered into her ear. Madi looked at her confused.

"protecting me from a hug?" she asked confused.

"I think it's more than that" she squeezed her shoulders and smiled "you'll understand some day"

Madi was totally lost. She didn't know why Dean told Alec her age he already knew how old she was. She was also confused on why he ran off.

Later that day there was a excited knock on the door. Sam looked at the door and went to answer it.

"OH MY GOD! ASDFGJKO! " yelled a young women.

"Becky" he said flatly.

"hey saaaaam" she sung in a high voice. And jumped on him, clinging to him with her arms and legs. Clara came and checked to see who was at the door and she stopped when she saw that. She turned around and walked to the living room. When she sat down she could still see them. She sideways glanced at them.

"yeah, hi" he said faking a smile. And peeling her off of him. "so, what brings you here?" he wondered.

"I just wanted to say hi!" she said enthusiastically.

"oh, do you want to uh- see or talk to Dean?" Sam asked thing to get out of this situation.

"YES!" she yelled and ran inside. She stopped and glared at Clara.

"uh" becky said.

"oh that's Clara!" Sam said making a face at clara because he was behind Becky.

"I'm becky" she said and put her hand out to shake. Clara shook her hand glaring at her. Sam felt kinda awkward.

"hey! Dean! Come here for a minute!"he called. After while Dean came in, followed by Madison.

"Dean, hi!" she said trying not to sound underexcited.

"Becky?" Dean recalled. Becky glanced down at the little girl behind him.

"oh who's this?" she asked.

"I'm madison" she said shyly.

"oh," becky looked at Dean having the thought that she was his.

"She's my daughter", Clara jumped in.

"So you and Dean, had a kid?", Becky asked.

"Haha, no thats Sams kid", Dean looked at Sam, Dean then crouched behind the little girl. "roll with it', Dean whispered in her ear. Becky's face was priceless and Sam just glared at dean, which at this point he was willing to kill his brother. Becky then proceeded to scream with pure rage.

"why are we lying to her?", Madison asked fairly loudly.

"Shhh, you ruining it", dean almost laughed. Luckily becky had not heard it and proceeded to throw a tantrum.

"Uh becky?" Sam tried to calm her down but she started to hit him. Sam put his hands up blocking, they didn't hurt him but he still coward away from her. She was scary like this he thought. She continued to scream and hit Sam with a big nearby book.

"hey! Easy!" Sam said trying to dodge the blows.

"no! Sam Winchester! I will. Not calm down! We had something!? " she started with tears growing in her eyes.

"I don't think-" Sam only got to start before she starting abusing him again. Dean was sitting there

laughing hysterically, but Madison had no clue what was going then stopped then looked at Madison.

"Maybe this can't be all that bad i Mean i am standing in the presence...of Sam Winchesters 'sex offspring!", She ran over as Dean then blocked her off balance to swiftly then fall into Dean's arms, Dean then dropped her. And laughed ever so hysterically.

"NO touchy!...my Madi", Dean pouted at Madi laughed.

"BUT I JUST WANNA SEE IT!", Becky watch as Madison hide behind Dean leg.

"Did you just say...it?", Dean question.

"Yes?" Becky was confused.

"IM NOT AN IT, AND SAMMY IS NOT MY-" Madison got cut off by Deans hand.

"You, LIED TO ME", Becky yelled.

"Ok, what going on here", Clara panned her eyes around the room.

"What in the hell", Bobby walks in. Becky started hyperventilating. Madison looked up at Dean.

"is that...a demon?", he innocent blue eyes looked fearfully at Deans. He picked her up. He could sense her uneasiness.

"Its...okay shes just a...fangirl", Dean answered.

{Flash-back Part 2}

"Im freaking out", Clara paced back and forth.

"Yeah...well so am I"

"It was just ONE TIME", She looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"What", Dean was seriously concerned. "Don't tell...me", Den was believing something he did and didn't want to believe.

"No its not yours"

"Your certain"

"Very"

"Than who?", dean was curious.

"One incident at a bar and your WHOLE LIFE IS RUINED', She walked over closer.

"Yeah well, maybe its a good thing"

"how?" she asked.

"I don't know, as hunters, we have enough crap in our lives as it is. And maybe a kid will I done brighten things up a little" Dean said trying to be optimistic.

"yeah, or make things all the more worse" Clara said pessimistically.

"well we just have to ride this thing through and see what happens." Dean said and Clara nodded.

"Will you ride this with me?"

"I said 'WE' didn't i" Dean said and went over and hugged her tightly.

"thanks" Clara smiled. "but my parents can't know!" she insisted.

"Okay," Dean whispered. They broke apart a little. Clara was starting to have an anxiety attack.

"hey, it's okay, deep breaths" Dean tried to comfort her. Clara looked at Dean trying to ease her breathing. Dean smiled her. "you okay?" he asked. She nodded at him.

"good" he said as he tilted his head while leaning in. But he stopped himself, and hugged her instead.

Sam walked towards becky grabbed her arm and pulled her out towards the door.

"But SAM I STILL LOVE YOU", She protested.

"Becky...were divorced get outta here", Sam said dryly shutting the door on Beckys face.

"Divorced?" Clara glared at sam.

"ha ha, buddy you're screwed", Dean noticing her started walking to the other room. Clara then followed.

"Oh we're not done here", Clara grabbed his sleeve.

"Sorry", he looked at her blue eyes the pushed her against the wall. Dean realized what was happening scooped Madi up covered her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Whoop! okay we're leaving"

Sam pinned Clara to the wall and kissed her. Clara having no other option kissed him back. She still wanted to know how the hell that was, but she could tell he loved her.

"Okay?" he whispered when they broke apart. He wanted her to understand that she was the only woman he loved in the world. Clara nodded. "she had me under a love potion" he explained.

"Yeah we'll you must be slipping something in my drink to MAKE ME DO THAT IN FRONT OF MY OWN DAUGHTER!" She yelled. Dean herd this from the other room and starting laughing.

"well... I... I Uh... Dean he... I knew he would..." he started but Clara leaned in and kissed him again to make him shut the hell up.

"do they ever come up for air?" Dean muttered under his breath.

"what do you mean they're not swimming?" Madison asked innocently. Bobby looked at Dean interested in be what he would say.

"uhhh" Dean started "asked uncle bobby" he said gesturing at him. Bobby glared at him.


	10. Chapter 10

` It had a couple weeks since the Becky incident and only a few days since the time Gabe took Alec back into his custody. Clara, Sam and Dean were all tired from just sitting around in the house. So Dean took it upon himself to ask Castiel If he would want to go on a quick hunting trip and Sam and Clara decided to have bonding time with Madison. Cas agreed excited to have some time with Dean.

"alright, see you in a few days" Sam said leaning into the window of the Impala.

"don't do anything too fun while alone. Remember, you are with madi." Dean half joked and was half serious.

"same goes for you" Sam joked. Dean glared at his younger brother. He drove off with Cas in the passenger seat.

"so, what now?" Sam asked to kneeling down to get to madis level.

"I don't know" she said. Shrugging her shoulders.

"you got any ideas?" Sam asked looking up at Clara.

"not one" Clara said.

"hey, what about a movie?" madi suggested.

"yeah! That sounds like fun!" Clara agreed.

"Okay, anything you want to see?" Sam asked.

"The Last Exorcist" madi yelled. Sam had no clue what to say, neither did Clara. They kinda just looked at each other. Madi looked at them waiting for an answer.

"well... Uh.. Mads. I don't think that would be a good idea" Sam said.

"oh, what about Frozen" madi suggested agian.

"Okay," Sam said not quite sure what it was. He looked at Clara for confirmation and she nodded.

"do you ever come up for air?" asked madi.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT? " Clara asked.

"I heard Dean say that, right after that weird, crazy lady left" Madison explained.

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO!" Sam has already heard enough of this song. He glanced over at madi she was mouthing the words and making the hand gestures. Sam glanced at Clara who also looked very annoyed with this whole thing. He leaned towards her.

"we should have seen the other movie" he whispered.

"totally" she agreed under her breath. She squeezed his hand, they were holding hands under the armrest so Madi couldn't see, they have been since the little girl wanted to build a snowman.

"So uh, find any cases" Dean asked the angel.

"Not any i can gather…", Cas responded.

"So you wanna talk", Dean asked.

"Not preferably"

"What would you like to do?"

"It's getting late don't you need sleep" Cas said concerned.

"I'm not really tired but…we should find a place to rest...I mean I can rest", Dean went back to driving. They drove on the highway for about an hour, till Dean founda motel and pulled got out of the car.

"Alright I will go check in you wait here", Dean said walking to the entrance. It was five minutes. Dean came walking back to the car and grabbed a couple of bags.

"come on cas" he said. The angel followed him into the room. It was broken down and the paint was coming off.

"it has an odd stench to it" Cas said sniffing the air.

"you'll get used to it" the hunter said. Dean placed his bags on one of the beds. And sat down on it.

"hey Cas? Wanna play a game? " he said.

"Uh" Cas said. He didn't really know any games. He frowned and tilted his head like a confused puppy. Dean smirked.

"come on it's easy I'll teach you!" he said.

"will. It be like the time we played hide and go seek with madi?" Cas asked.

"no" Dean stated quickly. "it's called" Dean started walking over to the bathroom sink. "soak the angel!" he yelled as he pointed the sink sprayer at Cas and shot water at him. Cas was confused.

"am I supposed to start you?" Cas asked standing there letting Dean spray him.

"come on Cas! Don't just stand there!" Dean yelled

"uhh is there any other games?" he asked he was totally lost with this one.

"oh you're no fun!" complained Dean.

"we could play hide n go seek" Cas suggested because that was really the only game he knew how to play.

"sure! What ever! But let's go somewhere fun! There's no where to hide here " Dean said.

" where do you suggest we go?" Cas asked.

"um, how about a forest!" suggested Dean.

"okay" Cas said as he placed his fingers on his forehead.

"ready? You hide first!" Dean said like an excited kid.

"alright" he said as he walked away.

"one!... Two... Three... Four... 5...6...7...8...9...10...30! READY OR NOT HERE I COME"dean yelled and started off to look for Cas. He walked around do a few minutes. But he eventually saw a flash of tan from Cass trench coat. He thought. He smirked and headed quietly headed towards it. He was confused when he got to where it was. This is the tree is was behind wasn't it? Dean thought. He was caught off guard when something threw him into another tree.

"what the hell!" he exclaimed trying to see what did that. "Cas?" he called. It wasn't Cas.

The creature picked Dean up and ran up a tree. Dean struggled trying to fight this thing! He didn't even know what it was. Maybe choosing a forest wasn't such a great idea. The creature stopped and dropped Dean on a branch. He grasped the branch tightly. He looked up at the creature.

"what the hell?!" Dean yelled around shocked to see it. It was like a huge very Harry person! The only thing that came to dean's mind was Bigfoot. He reached for his gun and shot at it. The creature only got angrier.

"CAS!" screeched Dean at the tip of his lungs.

The angel perked up and looked in the direction of the yell. He disappeared because it was faster and appeared in front of the tree where he heard Dean scream. He looked up and saw movement about 25 feet up he appeared up there behind the creature. The angel took his knife and stabbed at it in its back. He aimed for the heart section and got it spot on. Dean watched as Bigfoot roared and spun around to the angel picking him up and pinning him again the trunk. Dean got up carefully and shot the beast in the head. Bigfoot dropped Cas to the very strong, apparently, branch. The beast collapsed and fell through the tree and landed hard on the ground. Dean frantically looked at Cas, who was getting up trying to balance on the branch. When he was standing Dean went towards him and pushed him against the trunk of the tree and kissed him. The angel was shocked but he kissed back and transported them both back to the room. They parted and Dean realized they were back in the room. He leaned in again and kissed him again closing his eyes.

Sam quietly opened madi door slightly. He looked down at her sleeping soundly. He smiled a little and stared at her. He never wanted her to go back he wanted her here forever, safe where she was loved. He closed her door lightly and checked on Clara. When he saw that they were both fine he went into his room. He never realized how many rooms this place had. They were all small rooms, but there was a lot of them. He crawled onto the bed and he closed his eyes.

"Sammy?" spoke a soft voice.

"huh? Mads?" he called. Madi walked up to the side of his bed.

"can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"did you have another nightmare?" he asked concerned. She looked fine when he checked on her a few moments ago he wondered what was wrong. She gave a small nod. Sam lifted the covers and scooted over allowing madi to get on.

"I love you" she said right before she fell back asleep.

"I love you too" Sammy said back quietly and kissed her on the cheek. He fell asleep not long after.

Castiel looked at a sleeping Dean. He was bored he's been waiting for him to wake up for 6 hours. Dean stirred and turned around. Cas smirked at him.

"hey" Dean yawned.

"hi dean" Cas greeted.

"what time is it?" Dean asked.

"after ten" Cas responded. Dean stretched and got up, and went into the bathroom. When he got put Cas was turned around looking out the window. Dean smiled and crept up behind him. Dean spun Cas around and took his face in his hand and kissed him. His hands dropped down to the angels waist and around to his back. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and they just kissed. It felt like forever, but not long enough when they broke apart, Cas thought. Dean smirked at him. The angel pushed Dean to the nearest wall and kissed with passion. Dean was surprised that the angel did this. He wasn't expecting it.

"I love you" Cas whispered into dean's ear.

"you too" Dean said after a moment of shock.

"Sammy! Wake up!" madi yelled into Sam's ear. He sat up quickly scared half to death.

"Madi! What's wrong!"he asked looking at her.

"it's morning!"she said happily. Sam groaned and flopped back down on his back.

"come on!" madi said trying to push him off the bed. Sam pretended to be asleep. He gave a fake snore.

Madi jumped on the bed trying to get him up. Sam was trying not to laugh.

"Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!" she chanted. Sam still pretended to sleep. Finally madi sat on his chest and kissed him on the cheek. Sam opened his eyes and grabbed madi and started tickling her.

"no!" she burst out laughing trying to get Sam to stop. She was laughing hysterically as Sam tickled her. Madi tried to curl up to make it hard for Sam to get to her. But to no avail Sam continued to tickle her.

"you're mean to children" Clara said leaning on the doorframe.

"mommy! Help me!" madi laughed. Sam growled playfully. Clara came over and joined the tickling match, but she tickled Sam instead trying to get him to stop.

"oh god!" Sam shouted as he realized that Clara was going to tickle him. He started laughing like crazy as madi was freed. Madi helped Clara defeat Sam. Sam tried helplessly to tickle the other two but it was no use. Madi was on top of him tickling his stomach and Clara was leaning on the bed getting at his sides.

"NO! STOP!" he could barely talk he was laughing so hard.

"what in God's name is going on in here" asked Bobby looking into the room hearing all the commotion. Nobody heard him though. Bobby looked at them and realized how much of a family they looked like. He was glad and happy they were. He was so proud of them and he smiled to himself. He walked back downstairs not wanting to disturb them.

Sam grabbed madi s hands and whispered something softly In her ear so Clara would hear. Madi beamed and nodded. They turned at glared at Clara. Clara eyes got wide realizing what they were planing on.

"no!" she demanded but it was too late Sam pulled her onto the bed and started tickling her. Madi joined. They were all laughing now. Clara did everything in her power to stop the madness but it was no use. Clara tried to grasp at their hands, but everytime she tried they moved.

"no! Please! Stop!"she yelled helplessly. They continued to tickle.

"nooo!" she laughed in protest.

"we will only stop if you make us breakfast" Madi said.

"Okay! Fine!" Clara laughed desperate for this to stop.

"okay" Sammy said smiling and let clara up.

"we win!" shouted madi slapping Sams hand.

"yes! Alright!" he yelled happily.

Dean was driving back home. He figured it was enough of a hunt running into bigfoot. Plus he missed Madi.

"Dean, are we going back to Bobby's?" Cas asked,

"yeah, think so…..unless you wanted to stay away for another night" Dean said

"we haven't been on a hunt" Cas pointed out.

"I know, well not a real hunt was that creature thing", Dean looked down.

"Why so eager",Cas asked.

"I have reasons", Dean was anxious to get back.

"Is it about her", Cas read Deans body language. "Because i can assure you she's fine", Cas finished.

"Yeah I guess", Dean smirked. There was an awkward pause, there was only silence the two looked away from each other.

"Your love for her is something I know I can't surpass", The angels eyes met with Deans for a split second then they looked back at the road. Dean was curious as to why Castiel pointed this out but he decided to concentrate on the road rather than small talk. Dean wasn't sure if what he was saying was out of jealousy or happiness.

"Why am i here with you", The boy looked at Gabriel.

"Madison needs some time with her family", Gabriel looked at the boy.

"Oh", Alec felt hurt, he wanted to be with his friend, he never ever EVER had a friend before. The feelings he had with her, he felt ok. He didn't have to be obedient he could be himself. He longed for a friend and now that he had one, he needs her. Gabriel went about his business keeping Alec in watch but he could sense something, just an unsettled feeling coming from the boy. He tried to ignore it for a while but he couldn't anymore.

"what is is?" Gabe sighed.

"what?" Alec asked.

"you have an uneasy feeling. Just tell me" Gabe pushed.

"she's my only friend. I miss her, please take me to her" Alec said simply. Gabe sighed looking down at him. He knelt down to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry" he started "I can't do that. At least not right now"

"why!?" Alec shouted.

"I can't explain it! I just can't" the angel started to yell but he caught himself and calmed down.

"try!" he insisted.

"I can't" Gabe felt bad, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "I'm sorry" he said and pulled Alec into a hug.

"I want to see her" Alec said sadly.

"I know" the angel said hugging him tighter. "I know"

"when can I go back?" Alec asked. Gabe pulled back and looked at Alec sadly.

"I don't know" he said. "not for a while" he told him.

"do I have to stay here?"

"well, I don't know. You're not exactly supposed to be here, but I'll figure it out if you want to"

"what about my mom and dad?" he asked. He knew they were bad. He didn't like that they were bad and he didn't like what they did, but they were his parents.

"you can be with them if you want to. It's up to you" Gabe said sympathetically. "I don't know" Alec said unsure. "which is better?"

"that's for you to decide"

"i- I don't know... If I stay here, will I see her again?"

"maybe, I don't know."

"can I say good bye to my parents?" he said. Gabe felt a rush of happiness. He wanted him to stay here with him. He smiled.

"sure" Gabe smiled. They disappeared.

"can I ask you something?" madi asked to Sam.

"sure" Sam said looking at her.

"where has Alec been?" she asked

"well," Sam started picking her up and sitting down with her on his lap. "he's Uh, not here because he's spending some time with Gabriel" Sam explained nicely.

"oh, thats cool Gabby it nice", Madison give her signature most adorable smile on planet earth.

"yeah he is" sam said. "but uh listen, you guys might not see each other for a long time."Sam explained.

"Why?" madi was confused. why couldn't she see her friend?

"Because, we don't think its a very good idea. at least for a while" Sam said in a way that she would understand.

"why?" she asked.

"we think that i might be a little hard for him to be around"

"why?"

Sam sighed, not really knowing how to answer. He thought he'd change the subject.

"hey, how bout some ice cream?" he asked.

"Okay!" Madi said enthusiastically. Sam got up and walked into the kitchen.

madi skipped after him.

Cas hated being in a car it was slow and confined. But he was ok since he was with his hunter.

"We're almost there", Dean could sense Castiel's growing anxiousness.

"So you tell me", It had been the twelfth time in the past 2 hours. All of a sudden there was someone in the middle of the road standing. It was almost night time. Dean hit the breaks abruptly knowing that something was out there. Dean got out of his car to see who it was. He couldn't make it out. Then it disappeared. Dean looked at Cas then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Who...MEG", Dean yelled.

"Missed me I sure missed you Clarence", Meg looked at Cas.

"what the hell are you doing here", Dean gritted his teeth,as cas was happy to get out of the car.

"i wanted to ask a favor" she said.

"why the hell should we help you?" dean asked sharply

"because, if you want your little girl safe, i suggest you hear me out" she said slyly.

"so what is this, a deal?" dean asked confused.

"i think of it more like a favor. but, you have to do something for me" she said.

"what do you want?" dean asked

"dean, i don't think this is a good idea" cas said

"what you need to do" she started ignoring the angel "is kill Clara"

"alec?" Mercy said looking down at her son who was standing in front of Gabriel

"mom." the boy said flatly.

" what are you doing here" the demon asked looking to gabe

"i'm just using transportation" he smiled

"im here to say goodbye" alec said.

"what?" Mercy asked kneeling down to him.

"wheres dad?"

"MICHAEL! COME HERE!" she yelled. a few moments later he walked in.

"Gabe." he said acknowledging his brother.

"i'm leaving" alec said simply

"what? you're not going anywhere" michael said reaching for him. gabe pulled him back gently away from him.

"where?" mercy asked

"hes coming with me" gabe said speaking up. Alec nodded.

"i just wanted to say bye" the boy said.

"you are not" his father demanded.

"he is" gabe insisted as the boy grabbed Gabriel hand and teleported with him. Which surprised Gabriel that he'd done this, Gabe couldn't but some how Alec was able all of sudden.

"Damnit", Dean hissed as Meg had gone.

"Why would she want Clara", Cas asked.

"I don't know but i am not going to wait around to find out". Dean ran back to the car and Cas followed. Dean was even more determined to get home then he was before. But he couldn't tell Sam, that would just lead to Sammy telling Clara and he wanted to avoid problems. This decision killed him, This would mean that if he killed Clara. Madi could be safe. Intriguing but It wasn't worth it. He rather put his life in front of Madison's rather than some demon doing it.

"Goodnight", Sam and Clara walked out of her room turning off her lamp.

"I love you Mommy and Sammy", the little girl smiled and closed her eyes. Sam slowly shut the door.

"So what now", Clara glanced at Sam.

"She might be up, she doesn't sleep the whole night usually", Sam laughed a bit. Clara couldn't help but notice his eyes.

"Are you suggesting that we-", Clara stopped.

"Nevermind", Sam said. she grabbed his hand and pulled him down stairs, outside. Running.

"What are you doing?", Sam asked.

"Not you….ooh burn", Clara laughed dragging Sammy to the field near the salvage yard.

"Why are we here" Clara then tackled Sam to the ground laughing. Sam laughed a bit too. Clara rolled beside him so that were looking at the sky. She grabbed his hand and the looked at the stars.

"It's such a perfect night despite all of the crap we just went through, do you see those millions of stars", Clara said passionately.

"Yeah", He was happy, but he didn't understand.

"Everytime i look at the stars i feel safe", Clara leaned her head next to Sams. Sam put an arm around her. She leaned in more. Sam felt happy. Clara couldn't take it anymore. She sat up crawled over to Sam. The both smiled at each other and kissed. Tentatively Sam placed a hand at the nath of her neck and he rolled on top of her.

"I love you", Clara muttered.

"I do too", Sam smiled and kissed her again.

"Alright Alec", Gabe held out his hand waiting for a high five. Alec did as hard as could.

"I did what i had to", Alec bragged.

"Maybe i can see Madi now". Alec was eager.

"In the morning you need your rest", Gabe said. Leading him to the hay place that had a blanket and pillow ready for alec to sleep on. The boy nodded then crawled into the hay bed. Gabriel was kinda concerned that boy had mastered teleportation at his age. He watched over the boy until Anna appeared.

"I guess you're in trouble", Anna looked to her big brother.

"it may be amusing to you that my abilities are temporally useless but i can assure you its not funny", Gabe said flatly.

"What about Lucifers offspring she seems to be a hot topic with all the angels now", Anna said cockily.

"She under the guardianship of Castiel as well as Bobby the Winchesters and the Grimm."

"Winchesters and Grimm combo, monsters must be trembling at the thought of that", Anna smirked at Gabe/

"All im saying is watch out, the little girl is in grave danger, unless you can find your self a way down there. Heaven and Hell wants their greedy little hands on here and i doubt the weak angel and a few hunters can stop everyone"

"Thanks for concerning me Anna", The archangel said as Anna disappeared. he sighed and turned to look at Alec. What was he going to do with him.

Dean and Cas opened the door to bobbys. it was the middle of the night so he didn't call for walked up the stairs and checked on madi. she was sleeping on her side. he smiled a little as he looked at her all curled up in her cocoon of blankets and stuffed didn't want to wake her up so he gently closed her door. he thought he'd also check on Clara. he thought of what Mercy said. He was not going to kill her he knew. but the fact that Meg wanted her dead for some reason was something to keep in mind. he slowly opened her door and looked at her bed. he opened it fully when he noticed she wasn't there.

"crap" he muttered. He ran out of the room. He burst into Sams room to check and see if either one of them were there. they weren't. he assumed that they left somewhere. he started to get mad at both of them! why would they just leave Madi here? sure bobby was here, but really.

"oh sam! come on!" he said aloud.

"we should probably go inside" sam said still on the ground with Clara.

"probably" Clara agreed resting her head on sam's chest. Sam kissed her on the top of her head pulling her in close to him.

"the stars really are beautiful" Clara said.

"not as beautiful as you" sam said smiling

"your such a-" Clara started but sam kissed her before she could finish

"we really should go inside now" sam said softly.

"yeah" sam got up and held his hand down to clara. They didn't let go of each others hands until they got to the door. they were about to open it when it flung open. showing a freaked out Dean.

"uhh" sam said

"WHAT THE HELL SAMMY!" he yelled softly.

"what?" sam said

"leaving madi" dean said furiously

"its my fault" clara said stepping up.

"clara, no" sam said

"its my fault!" clara repeated

"what the hell is wrong with you guys?" dean asked

"Dean, look, im sorry. but nothing is going to happen. bobby is in there with her" sam said

"how do you know?" dean asked

"nothing has happened in a few weeks, trust me shes okay now" clara said

"maybe her sure but what about-" dean started but stopped himself before he said you. he cleared his throat "anyway, get back in here" he demanded softly.

"hey, gabe?" alec asked the next morning

"yeah?" the angel answered

"you said i could see madi today" the boy said

"i did, didn't i?" gabe sighed

"yes"

"well, lets go" he said taking alec by the hand. they disappeared and appeared in bobbys house.

"GAH...Alec? Gabriel?", Dean jumped.  
>"Is Madison Awake", Alec asked.<p>

"Not yet, i'm afraid", Dean said.

"Oh, okay i will wait i guess", The boy was slightly disappointed.

Clara came running down the stairs.

"Where Sam?", Dean asked Clara walked closer to him.

"He's with Madi, she woke up from a bad dream. Its really bad i mean she's in tears and everything", Clara looked at Dean, shaking a bit. Dean looked at her then ran up stairs.

"Clara just wait here with Gabriel and Alec", Dean ran up the stairs. He could hear her crying. She didn't normally cry after bad dreams. He slammed the door open. Sam was rocking her back and forth. Dean felt his heart break again. She was crying so hard and Sam was trying so hard to soothe her.

"Sam, go down stairs to Clara...NOW", Dean pushed he didn't want anything to happen to Clara. Sam nodded and walked out of the room handing Madison to Dean.

"Im right here baby", Dean pretended to be strong for her. When inside his heart was breaking for her. he stroked her hair and held her close. She felt warm. Really warm. He rocked her she was still crying. Very hard. She then got enough strength and gripped his sleeve pulling at it. She pulled back pulled back briefly stopping her crying, Dean felt her head with the back of her hand. She had a fever. It wasn't good seeing as nightmare are induced by fevers. He saw her red tear soaked eyes. He couldn't looked at them and longer so he hugged her close. She wrapped her weakly arms around him. She was starting to get shaky. The hunter could feel it. The shaking madison scared and then she cried into his shoulder.

"Why does the monster make me feel like this", She sniffled

"Awe baby, its not monsters, you just have fever. Your sick.", He picked her up She was sweaty. And shaky and she was grabbing dean as tight as she could but to dean it was nothing. He walked down stairs carrying her. She whimpered.

"Hey Sam, she has a fever could you go out and buy childrens medicine. Dean pulled the Impala's keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Sam. Sam caught them and ran outside in a hurry, Clara was talking to Alec and Cas was next to Gabriel. Dean sat down and help Madison in his arms. He wasn't going to leave her until she felt better. He rocked her gently. Madison started shaking uncomfortably. Madison didn't like what she was feeling or her thoughts. She kept reminiscing the pain from hell all of it. She climbed up and buried her face in Dean shoulder and whimpered. He wrapped one arm around her and stroked her hair and back.

"Is she ok" Alec asked anxiously as Madison grabbed Dean's shoulder as hard as she could.

"She's not feeling well, unfortunately", He thought that her grabbing his shoulder was sign for her to not show weakness in front of her friend. But Madison buried her face into Dean's shoulder and screeched. It was muffled and this Made Dean very concerned. Dean quickly pulled Madison back to look at her.

The toddler's eyes turned white


	11. Chapter 11

"you son of a bitch" Dean said gritting his teeth.

"ohhh, Dean. Don't swear in front of kids" lilith said though his baby girl

"you get out of her, or I swear to god. You will regret it for the rest of your sorry miserable life. It won't last though though" Dean threatened.

"who are you" Alec asked stepping up a little. Clara held him back.

"an old friend" madi's voice said

"we killed you a long time ago" Dean growled

"a lot of us have returned" she said slyly

"GET OUT" Dean said sternly. Alec swallowed looking at the deadly Dean.

"nah, I like it in here" she said

"I'm not gonna ask again" Dean threatened. Normally he would have her in a trap tied to a chair and make her pay. But she was in his baby. She tried struggling but Dean had her. For some reason the demon felt weak really weak.

"All this damn holy water seems to be restraining me", She said through Madi aggressively.

"Your weak huh", Dean smirked grabbed her arm just slightly tighter than before. And Carried her over his shoulder. Heading towards the basement. Of course Dean wasn't going to torture her. He was only keeping her in his sights. He put her in the devils trap without a chair and sat on the other side of it crouching.

"Now we're going somewhere", Dean said.

"You actually aren't going anywhere, i locked all of you in", She smiled deviously.

"Madi don't worry I'm going to help you, right as soon as I get this bitch out", Dean growled.

"She's laughing….how cute", Lilith had no expression.

"It's sick honestly taking over children's bodies", dean said grimly.

"Not as sick as the type bruises i will leave in her tiny brain", She smiled.

"You do anything to hurt her and I swear, once your out.", He got cut off.

"Awe Dean your threats are so empty you know you cannot kill me. besides she's already screaming inside and its oh so entertaining", Lilith flashed Dean a grimacing smile with a slight laugh. Dean cringed at the thought he was making Madison feel and see.

"What do you want from me", He faked his bravery.

"Its not what i want from you, its her. She brought us back but we want more. She is Lucifers daughter you know. Do you understand all the power. We can make heaven on earth for us demons, yes apocalypse part two. A world Sam and Dean can't save", She laughed through madison.

"You won't win",

"Oh but i will, at least with her body. Crowley was smart though trying to foil our plans",

"How so"

"He injected her with holy water for his own amusement...no", She had a disgusted expression on her face.

"What do you mean"

"The king of hell may be crazy but he wanted to restrain me from your _precious baby_...the bastard has it coming", She glared at Dean. Using Madison big blue eyes that he couldn't say no to but this circumstance everything was seeming to tie in together.

Bobby was rushing around salting every inch of the place.

"Do we have the place secure", Clara asked bobby.

"not Secure enough, that poor girl", , Dean put the bag of salt down.

"I know, is he going to-", Clara stopped her self.

"He won't but if he does i grant Madi full permission to whoop his ass, lilith or non lilith", Bobby tried lighting up the mood. He poured some more salt on a window.

"so you're saying that Crowley was trying to protect her?" Dean asked confused.

"not exactly. He was protecting the world. He couldn't care less for the girl"

"wait, " Dean said with something coming to mind" if she's just part angel part human, then why the hell would holy water hurt her" Dean was horrified and confused but he didn't show it.

"we all have our secrets dean" she smiled

"what is that supposed to mean?!" Dean asked enraged.

She just smirked.

"DAMMIT! TELL ME!" Dean yelled slamming his fist to the wall. He got deadly calm. "you can't stay in there forever bitch." Dean said kneeling down "and when you leave her" he smirked "it will be the last thing you ever do" he threatened through his clenched teeth.

"threatening" Madison's voice said amused. "but I'm never leaving" she said.

""Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus" Dean chanted. He knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do. But he was desperate to get this bitch out of his baby.

"that's never going to work" she said smiling "but good try"

"ominus satanica potestas, ominus incuriso infernalis adversarri" dean continued a little louder.

"okay fine, go ahead, lets see what happens" she said. Dean knew it wasn't going to work, but what choice did he really have?

"ominus legio, ominus congregatio et secta diabolica" Dean chanted at her was happening.

"damnit" dean muttered.

"i told you so" bragged lilith

"shut the hell up" dean spat

Sam jogged up and down the convenience store looking for child's medicine. He had no clue what to get. he looked at the different medication, he picked one up with some sort of cartoon character on it because it looked like childrens. he quickly skimmed the back. "cures stomach ache, headaches, fever, sore throat,and influenza. Sam guess it was the right thing and checked out. He drove home quickly, swerving around cars and racing past stop signs. He swerved and slammed the brakes. He jumped out of the car. Clara was standing in the window and she was frantically him no. No? he looked at her confused.

"what" he signaled. she was making hand signals, and shaking her head. Sam was totally lost. she said something. he couldn't quite make out the word.

"lilith" she mouthed. Sams heart dropped to his stomach.

"madi?" he mouthed. She nodded terrified. sam swallowed what was he supposed to do? Sam concluded that Lilith posessed Madison, which he then ran to the door and tried to get it opened,. Even with a key the door wasn't budging Sam went to every door.

Bobby went downstairs to check on Dean.

"Hello Bobby", Lilith smiled through Madison.

"Nothing is working, and i can't hurt her", Dean looked to bobby. "She's already weakened from the holy water"

"Okay? You tried the exorcism", Bobby looked at Dean concerned.

"Of course i tried that", Dean thought Bobby must have been stupid!

"Dammit", Bobby muttered.

"YOU act as if i can't hear you. Bobby and dean you need to get it through your thick skulls that I will be confined to her forever and ever, and there isn't a thing you can do to stop it.", She smiled. Dean wanted to hurt lilith so badly but all he could see was his sweet little baby

"MADISON FIGHT DON'T LET HER TAKE OVER YOUR BODY", Dean tried to think of something. Maybe it would work she was part angel. They just wanted her as a child so she couldn't fight but Madison was much more stronger than Lilith thought.

"She won't budge", Lilith laughed. Dean was about to tear up. It was only his acted bravery that kept from showing weakness in front of the demon.

Sam ran to the garage and grabbed a crowbar and broke and window and got into the house. With a few cuts. and one very deep cut.

"What happened", Sam was out of breath running into the living room. He noticed Gabriel trying to calm down alec.

"Lilith possessed Madison and there no way of getting her out. Shes down stairs in the cellar with bobby and Dean", Clara was trembling Sam noticed this but it wasn't the time. She couldn't comfort her. He couldn't do anything till Madison was safe.

"I have to see what going on", He looked into Clara frightened eyes, It was like the first they got her back. God he could only imagine how she was feeling. He raced downstairs to see Dean, Bobby with Madison in the circle sitting there with most smug face he has ever seen.

"Lilith", Sam said grimly.

"Sammy, remember me. Of course you do i saw a couple weeks ago huh" , She smirked.

"What do you want from us", Sam said.

Dean immediately remember the deal meg was offering. It made sense. Word must have gotten around. Quickly. He couldn't kill Clara or harm her for that matter. He couldn't hurt anyone. HE needed for something to work, she was trapped in their possessed by a demon and he couldn't just stand around. Even if he wasn't her father, Dean had grown this bond with her since the day he laid eyes on Madi, he had the instinct to destroy everything that would cause her harm. But all he does now is cause her harm. Why or when was it fair to allow just a little kid to feel so much anger and fear and pain. And nhe had to stand there and watch. Watch her being taken over. Dean thought weren't clear there had to be some way. But what. He needed help. Dean stormed upstairs to Gabriel.

"HELP HER" Dean gritted his teeth.

"I can't", Gabe said looking down.

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN'T!",

"I mean have no powers and Cas went MIA so i have no idea what to do"

"What should i do", Dean looked at the ceiling. "DAMNIT CAS WHAT SHOULD I DO", the hunter yelled then jogged back down stairs. Gabriel covered Alec's ears. He grabbed a chair and rope

"What are you doing Dean", Sam glared at his brother.

"Just let me do this"

"Ooh a little torture, im sure she love it", She said through Madison slyly. HE put the chair in the middle of the circle. Then grabbed Madi with ease and tied her the chair.

"Why aren't you struggling?", Dean asked.

"I find this entertaining", She smiled.

"You bitch", Dean looked away. Sam just watched in shock wondering if what he was doing logical. Bobby knew that Dean had to do this. He kneeled down to Madisons level on the ground. And looked into her eyes. They weren't her's but he had to get through to her somehow. He stroked her hair staring only at her eyes.

"What are you doing?", Dean ignored her.

"Listen Baby, Dean is going to get you out of this and i'm going to make you feel just a little bit of hurt but its ok i am not like Crowley or any of those monster okay baby hold on tight. Dee is going to get you out of this i promise you", He kissed her on the forehead wondering if she would be able to hear him. All he saw was lilith disgusted face on madi. His Baby. He didn't ever want to hurt her. Dean breath grew shaky and weak and he stepped away from her.

"She's scared", She smirk.

"I will wipe that smirk off your pretty little face", Dean turned away grabbing the holy water. "You don't want to watch i suggest you go", Dean said weakly. Sam and Bobby went upstairs they both couldn't bring themselves to watch. Dean cringed he was doing this his baby and he couldn't watch her scream. Dean slowly walked up to her, shaking. He was about to splash holy water into her face. Lifting it and then he was tackled to the ground. It all happened too fast. The hunter lifted himself up and he noticed a familiar red head. Approach Mad?Lilith then a bright light appeared from her. HE heard a scream. Dean blocked his ears. Then he stood up. it was Anna? He couldn't see Madison from behind her.

"Can i get a thank you", She said.

"Thank you", Dean said nervously running up to Madison. Madi was trembling. He untied her. And she fell into his arms. Still very warm. She was asleep. He ran upstairs with her in his arms. He wasn't going to let her go.

"Madi?", Bobby blurted out loudly.

"Shhh she's sleeping", Dean said smiling.

"How the hell", Sam said quietly. Anna then came walking up.

"What the hell", Bobby whispered noticing Anna. Dean sat on the couch while she was still in his arms.

Still not wanting to let her go.

"Well Gabriel, I didn't know you were the father type", She looked to Gabriel who had his hand on alecs shoulder.

"What are you doing here Anna", Gabriel said.

"YOu and Alec should go, Alec will just attract more attention", Anna said Cockily approaching Gabriel and Alec. "Its been a nice visit, oh and Dean I'm glad to see you again", She smiled then the three disappeared.

"Is she okay", Clara ran over concerned. Dean could see the fear in her eyes. Sam then walked up to Clara and grabbed her hand, Sam tried to do it in secret. Dean could see and he smiled, Stroking Madisons hair.

"Yeah, she's still warm though", Dean looked at Sam.

"And i think she will need this", Bobby walked into the room, dean didn't even notice that he left. He had a small locket with a demon protection symbol on it. Bobby crouch down and nudged Madison gently, and she woke up. Rubbing her eyes. Groaning a bit. She turned to Bobby.

"Hello sweetie, here i want you to where this", Bobby smiled and put the locket around her neck.

"Thank you uncle bb", she said tiredly and bobby stood up looking at her concerningly. She looked at Dean, then buried her head into his shoulder, making soft whimpers. Dean just started stroking her back.

"Its ok, its alright, i'm right here. It just a bad dream that all its ok im right here", Dean lied. HE wasn't going to tell Madison that lilith possessing her was real. HE figured she wouldn't know.

"Clara, would you take her to bed, and Sam will be up there in a minute", Dean stood up. And he handed her to clara. The little girl groaned then buried her head into Clara's shoulder and Clara walked upstairs.

"I have her Medicine right here", Sam tossed dean the box. Dean quickly caught it.

"Im not doing this you're the mom remember", Dean tossed it back and Sam caught it.

"Really i don't know how to do this", Sam tossed it back and bobby interfere and caught it.

"You idjits shes sick, this isn't a bad thing like you did with potty train honestly you both go up there and do it", Bobby handed it to Sam seeing as how he was closer and then bobby went back to his office. THe brothers walked up stairs to her room. Clara had a wet cloth of her forehead and she was taking her temperature. it beeped and Clara took it out nervously.

"102", Clara said

"Is that high?", Dean asked.

"Any higher and she would need to be taken to the ER", Clara looked at the brothers wide eyed. Sam walked up to Clara handing her the box. She opened it and uncapped the medicine. She poured the purple liquid in the plastic measure thing and examined the amount then poured a little more in there. Then lifted Mads up with one arm.

"Alright sit up, and drink this", Clara said watching as she sat up and grabbed the plastic thing. Drinking the medicine all the way down with a sour expression on her face.

"This tastes horrible", Madi coughed she looked weakly and groggy.

'Lie back down, sweetie and keep this cloth on your head", Clara covered her up in the blanket and fixed the cloth on her head. Then stood up. And put the medicine back in the box. Dean and Sam were already out of the door, and Clara was about to close the door.

"Get some sleep Lovey", and she blew a kiss to madi and madi blew one back then curled up. And clara shut the door. they were walking down the

"I didn't know you were a doctor", Sam asked.

"More of a nurse", Clara laughed slightly. Dean smirked.

"Get a room", He nudged Sam. "Oh wait you don't need one you just use the fields", Dean laughed

"Shut up", Clara looked at sam and they were both red.

"Your faces though. its so cute. Besides Sam i know all the spots that make her-"

"Can we not talk about this", Clara cut him off.

"Its her neck", Dean smirked, and Clara rubbed her neck a little. Wanting to slap him.

"Trust me i have memorized you all over", Dean was laughing now. And Sam felt extremely awkward

"I thought this happened twice?", Sam broke out laughing. And Clara looked at Sam.

"Honestly ts in the past and beside it was all pity. I had no feelings whatsoever, and Dean is a jerk!:, Clara felt like Sam was going to be mad at her.

"I know that, it ok. I'm not jealous...but I'm way better than him", he played along and winked at her.

"Oh you're beyond dean", Clara winked back.

"Well this is awkward", Dean said. Sam grabbed Clara's hand as they reached the bottom step and Dean just smiled. It was the first time in a long time he'd seen his little brother in a relationship, they way he was so happy made Dean smile.

"but really, where did you learn that whole medicine thing?" Sam asked Clara as they sat down next to each other on the couch.

"i didn't really do much" she shrugged "all i did was pour some stuff into a plastic cup"

"we would have never been able to do that" sam smirked.

"I guess i just have talent" clara smiled. Sam took a deep breath about to say something. but dean spoke.

"hey, sorry to interrupt your little flirting session" he started "but is anybody else wondering who the hell Alec is. i mean we know hes madis friend. but i mean Why is he in hell and have enough freedom to help her?" dean said. " if he died and went to hell, he would be caged up and everything. but it sounded like he had free range" he explained. the only response was faces i deep thought.

"you're right" Sam said. "But i don't really think its anything to worry about. hes with Gabe now. Gabe will have everything under control"

"yeah, i mean its probably something we should keep a head up on, but i dont think its anything to be that concerned about" Clara said.

"okay," dean nodded "carry on then" he said and left the room. He walked up the stairs towards madi's room. He was thinking whether or not that he really would have hurt his baby girl. He swallowed and tried not to have watery eyes. It was really no use though, water was filling up behind his eyelids. a shuddering breath came out as he tried to blink them away. By that time he reached Madis door; he tried to open it as quietly as possible and sneak picked up the arm chair in the corner and brought it to the side of her bed. He sat there watching her sleep, she still had sweat coming from her forehead. She also looked pale,more pale then he has ever seen her. He couldn't stand to see her like this, but e wasn't going to leave her side until she was better. Eventually he fell asleep.

"GAAAAAAA" madi screamed. dean snapped awake instinctively and grabbed hold of her. pulling her in tightly.

"shh, its okay" dean reassured in her ear. she was crying, and hugged dean back with her weak arms. "everything will be okay" he promised. "nothing else bad will happen to you. those bad guys will never lay a finger on you ever again." he said softly.

"promise?" Madi sniffed and looked up at dean with wet eyes.

"of course baby" Dean said putting his hand on her forehead. she was still warm but not nearly as hot as before.

"dee, i don't feel so good" madi said weakly.

" i know" he said "i know. Just try and get some more sleep you will feel better" dean said gently pushing her back down and tucking the covers around her.

"i love you dee"she said as he tucked her in.

"i love you too mads" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"dean!" he heard a small voice yell his name happily.

"madi!" he greeted as he woke up.

"good morning!"

"morning? already?" he asked playfully. But it was truely one on the longest nights he has ever had. Madi giggled and jumped on deans lap.

"yup!" she said

"how are you feeling?" he asked her

"good" she said

"well then, lets go get something to eat!" exclaimed Dean

"yeah! i'm starved!" responded the five year old. dean took mad by the hand and started down the hallway. Sams i door opened and Sam and Clara walked out.

"hey guys!" clara greeted "are you feeling better?" she asked looking down at madi. Madi smiled and nodded.

"thats great!"Sam said to Madi "we will be right down for breakfast" he said to dean.

"Deanie? why was mommy in sammys r-" dean stopped her before she could finish

"No Reason!" he said quickly and a little loud.

"oh" she said trying not to giggle at deans facial expression.

Sam, Clara and Dean glared at each other with horrified expressions. Then walked down stairs as a group. Bobby gave Sam and Clara a look.

"What", The couple said in unison.

"I deserve sleep", Bobby said.

"WHAT", The said in unison again.

"You two were making so much noise i mean-", Bobby then noticed Madison.

"NOTHING SWEETIE- nothing they were just….uh moving furniture around...i mean painting the walls", Dean said awkwardly.

"Clare why don't you go make breakfast", Sam said.

"YOUR SO SEXTIST I mean i am a woman and you're putting me in the kitchen!", Clara said Sam followed her.

"Im coming to", Sam said.

"Hi Mads, how are you feeling?", Bobby asked.

"Good", She responded.

"Thats good", Bobby smiled to her.

"Dee, what does _SEX_ mean i know what _IST_ is but what does _SEX_ mean", She glared at him with her cute eyes. And Dean choked.

"Wow you sure are asking a lot of question today, kiddo, but that word is a bad word", Dean admonished her in more of a teasing fashion and he looked down at her. Her eyes were starting to water and she grabbed his leg sobbing into it. Dean immediately picked her up hugging her.

"Baby, i told you the bad guys won't hurt you ever again i promise-", he got cut off.

"I SAID A BAD WORD!", she sobbed into his shoulder. That made Dean feel a little better, i guess she was still sensitive to everything.

"Its not your fault you didn't know it was a bad word", Dean said lightly.

"IM sorry", She sniffled again taking in a deep breath. The hunter didn't know what to do, she stopped after a bit.

"Awe, it so ok...I say bad words all the time...which isn't a good thing…but hey you didn't know, how could you know that was a bad word, when no one ever told you. Why do we go eat some breakfast", He put her down and they walked to the kitchen.

"What are we having?", Madison sniffled.

"Cereal", Clara said using accentuated jazz hands.

"Ok, i don't care i'm hungry", Mad sat at the table.

"coming right up", Sam said. Pouring cereal into bowl with milk then handing it to Madison.

"haha! I win again!" madi cheered as she moved her piece to the finish yet again.

"oh come on! That's not fair!" Bobby said. Madi giggled.

"wanna play again?" she asked.

"no!" they all said in unision

"let's play a different game" Sam said picking up the pieces.

"what other game? " Dean asked everybody.

" how about-" Clara started thinking.

"POKER!" yelled madi. The other four just kinda looked at her for a moment confused.

"what?" she asked frowning.

"Uh, how about some go fish?" suggested Dean smiling.

"Okay!" she said happily.

"Okay, I'll deal" Sam said grabbing the cards as Clara put the previous game box away.

"who's going first?" Bobby asked.

"can I?" asked madi. She didn't WA the for an answer. "deanie. Got any threes?"

"come on! How do you do that!" Dean asked pulling his three out and giving it to madi.

"I have my ways" she said giggling "mommy, any a's?" she asked.

"aces?" Clara asked.

"I guess" madi said confused.

"no, go fish" Clara smiled.

"Okay, my turn. " Sam said looking at his cards. " hmm, Bobby, do you have any... Sixes" he asked looking at him

"nope. Go fishing" Bobby said trying to figure out the game.

"it's go fish!" madi corrected giggling "silly goose"

"madi!" Dean said because it was his turn "do you have any sevens?" he asked.

"awe man!" she said handing him the seven in her hand.

"haha yes!" Dean smirked. The game went on for a while handing cards back and forth.

"yes! I can not loose! I am victorious!" madi yelled happily jumping up winning yet another game.

"how do you do that!? " Bobby asked throwing his cards down on the table.

"I told you. I can't lose" madi said laughing.

"alright, mads. Let's see you lose this next game" joked Sam pulling out another game. yahtzee.

"I never lose" madi bragged.

"you will this time!", Sam jokingly tested.

"I'll watch", Bobby said.

"I will keep score", Dean said.

"Yeah i think i will watch", Clara smiled at sam.

"I guess its you and me", Sam said.

"Bring it", Madi said. Dean had a pencil on the side of the table and sam put the bored in between them. Sam handed Madi the dice and the dice roller thing.

"You go first", Sam smiled.

"Ok", Madi grabbed the box thingy and put her palm on the top of it and shook it aggressively. Then throw the die on the table and two fell of the table. "Oops", She smiled.

"I will get them", Dean said climbing under the table.

"Ooh look i have three 6's", She exclaimed. Sam looked at the table slightly horrified.

"OH Mad's you got a 5 and a 1", dean said putting the dice on the table. THen he looked at Sam "What?"

"Ahem nothing", Sam was looking straight out in front of him, he then pressed his thumb into his palm harshly. He looked like he was spacing out.

"Sam", Dean said jumping him back to reality.

"Uh, Mads if you go for a chance you get 24", Sam gave a slight smile.

"Ok i will do it", she look at Sam smiling as Dean wrote down the numbers.

"I will go", Sam grabbed the diced and rolled it across the table on dropping any on the floor. The went back and forth until they fill all of their boxes.

"I WIN", Sam said teasing madison.

"Awe i lost! YES I HAD MY FIRST LOST!", She high fived Dean.

"okay there that to", Clara said. They played different games all afternoon. Madi won most of them.

"Okay, madi I think it's time for bed" Dean said.

"awe! But I'm. Not tired!" madi whined.

"madi, it's already past your bedtime" Dean said Half warning her not to whine any further.

"fine" she sighed. "good night uncle bb" she said and hugged him.

"night sweetheart" he said back.

"night mommy! Night Sammy! " she said and hugged them.

" good night mads" Clara said and kissed her head.

"have a good sleep" Sam said as he kissed the top of her head.

"come on" Dean said as he lifted her up and carried her upstairs. Sam smiled.

"he's a great dad" he said.

"I know." Bobby agreed

"he so good with her" Clara added.

"alright, get to bed" Dean said sitting on the edge of her bed. She claimed onto the bed and Dean tucked her in.

"I'm not tired" she said looking up at him.

"just close your eyes and you'll fall asleep " Dean said to her. He kissed her forehead.

" okay" she layed on her back and closed her eyes.

"good night" Dean said as he got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Dean!" madi said. He turned around and frowned.

"what is it?" he asked concerned and sat back down on the edge of her bed.

"don't leave me" she said scared. Dean pulled her into a hug almost about to cry. "no, never" he said "I'll never leave you" he promised. Hugging her tightly. "I'll always be here" he said softly.

"I love you dee" she said laying back down as Dean tucked her in again.

"I love you too mads" he kissed her again and sat on the armchair beside her bed. After a couple of hours Sam poked his head in the room. He walked when he saw Dean sitting in the chair.

"sleeping in here again" he whispered. Dean nodded looking and madi.

"Dean, she'll be okay." Sam reassured

"she asked me to stay" he whispered with his sad single man teary eyes.

Sam nodded and crept out of the room.

"night dean" he said

"night. Don't have too much fun" Dean tried to joke. Sam smiled

"we'll see" he said glad to see his brother try to joke around. After a while he fell asleep in the chair.

She looked frantically around the room. She couldn't move. Madi tried to struggle against the restraints but she couldn't. She was scared. She yelled out screaming at the top of her lungs but nothing came out. She tried everything she could to get away and get some help. She couldn't see clearly everything was red and swirled together almost as if she was looking through some strange glasses. A man appeared in front of her. He had something in his hand she couldn't see what exactly it was. Her eyes widened and she yelled out again. Still nothing.

"no use yelling sweetie" the man said. His voice was distorted and didn't sound right. He came towards Madison holding up the needle with holy water. Madi tried to yell again but it was no use. Suddenly a sharp pain was in her arm. She yelled out louder then she has before but still nothing came out. She winced and the man laughed. He pulled out a knife and put it towards her. She struggled trying to get away from it.

"this won't hurt" Crowley said slyly. He pushed the knife to her skin. She screamed but still. No sound. Crowley laughed again.

"yelling for deanie won't help you" he said slyly she struggled some more trying desperately trying to get away from the demon. She closed her eyes tightly and struggled and struggled but she could not move. He continued to cut her with the knife in various parts of her weak body. She kept struggling and yelling out. Nothing she did was any help to her it just made Crowley laugh more. Suddenly another man appeared. Madi looked at him in terror. Lucifer. He laughed right along with Crowley. Lucifer had another syringe in his hand he came closer with it. He pushed it deep into the side of her neck. She tried to scream but only silence came out.

"my daughter" Lucifer smiled and injected her with more holy water. She yelled out more and more. Still Nothing. She did her best to scream for Dean. She tried screaming for anybody she could think of. Nothing could come out. They kept cutting her and injecting her and she continued struggling for her life. They turned quickly around when the door burst open. She was relieved when she saw it was Dean. Dean tried to jump on top of Lucifer. He tackled him down to the ground punching him agian and agian until he was knocked out. Dean stood above Satan and pulled a knife to Crowley.

"my, my, Dean has come" Crowley said. Madi still continued to struggle while they weren't touching her.

"get her out of here!" Dean yelled but it sounded distant.

Crowley laughed more and more at Dean. He flung Dean hard against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Dean crashed to the ground but he got slowly up and ran at Crowley. Before he could reach him Lucifer, now awake again, full him at the wall another time. They laughed and laughed harder. Madi screamed but still nothing came out. Tears were flooding her eyes. Dean didn't give up he jumped on top of Crowley stabbing him with a knife. Madi was almost scared to see Dean like this. But she was relieved that he was here. Everything still looked red and blurred together. She saw pure rage in dean's face as he continued to stab Crowley. The knife had no effect on him. Crowley just laughed as Lucifer grabbed Dean and threw him to the wall. Dean got up quickly and started to run at them again. Lucifer pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. Madi saw it in slow motion. Lucifer pulled the trigger. The bullet flew spinning towards Dean. Madi could see the air behind the bullet going by her eyes. Dean eyes widened as it got closer. Madi screamed out as the bullet hit Dean straight in the middle of his forehead. He fell. Back against the wall and slid down. Dead. She saw as the blood dripped out of the hole in his head. His eyes were still open but there was no twinkle or glint in them. She only saw faded and unfocused green eyes in him. She screamed but still nothing came out. Her eyes flooded with heavy tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Madison screamed and shot straight up. Dean snapped awake and pulled madi in tightly. He did this the night before, he remembered. But it was different this time. Last time when Dean grabbed hold of her she calmed down. But now she just kept screaming. She cupped her hands over her ears barely noticing Dean. She was sobbing. And she continues screeching.

"SHHH it's okay" Dean said to her "it's okay baby just a bad dream"

"NOOOOOOO" she screamed "AGGGHHH" she couldn't stop screaming. Sam, Clara, and Bobby came rushing through the door.

"what's wrong?" clara asked Dean.

"another nightmare?" Sam asked

"I don't know. She normally calms down. but she's not" he tried to speak above the screaming five year old.

"madi! SHHH it's okay. I'm. Here baby I'm here" Dean hugged her tightly and stroked her back. She still didn't notice anybody in the room. Sam glanced up away from madi and quickly pressed his thumb into his palm.

"that's not working Sammy. You know that" Lucifer said to him. Sam tried to ignore him.

"you know she can see me now" he said "right now in fact" Sams hand dropped he was horrified. He ran towards madi and knelt down to her.

"hey madi, look at me" he said sternly and horrified. "look at me" he said again. She was still screaming traumatized screams came from.

"it's not real. He's not really here with us." he said looking straight into her eyes.

" what do you mean?" Dean asked Sam. He remembered how Sam could see Satan then going completely insane. "sam! What do you mean?" Dean asked horrified.

"she can see him" he said "so can I saw him today"

"SHIT" Dean yelled.

"balls" Bobby muttered.

"what? She can see who?" Clara asked

"satan" Sam said still looking straight into the screaming child's eyes. She started to kick and hit Dean trying to get away.

"Madison! It's okay! I'm here, it's me madi it's me," he said hugging her tighter.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed. "AAAAAAAEEEEEEE" she hasn't stopped screaming. She continued to kick and scream.

"what are we going to do?" asked Dean scared.

"madi. Please! Look at me! He is not real, just focus on me" Sam pleaded. Madi could see Satan smiling at her. She screamed and kicked at him he was holding her. She kicked at him and thrashed around. She hit her head hard against the bed frame and everything went black.

Dean watched in horror was Madison wriggled away from him and slammed her head on the bed frame.

"MADISON!" yelled Dean. Grabbing her again and pulling her in. Dean felt for her pulse. She was fine. He sighed in relief.

"she knocked herself out" he said soft.

"madi" Sam said and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Oh my god" Clara muttered watching the boys hold madi closely.

"what was that?" Bobby asked concerned.

"she sees him" Sam answered horrified. "I've been seeing him all day" he said.

"what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I say ask the angels for help. Cas helped me when I saw him" Sam said remembering how Cas transferred the hallucinations from His brain to his. "but we can't ask Cas to let Lucifer in his head again" Sam said.

"I haven't even seen him lately" Dean said looking down at madi.

"what about Gabe? Couldn't he do something at least?" Clara asked.

"he doesn't have his powers" Dean reminded.

"Great", Clara said. Dean and Sam were holding on to madi.

"so i assume you're just going to both sleep next to her like that?", Clara added.

"I will, Sam has to go", Dean groaned looking at him.

"Let me know if when she wakes up", Sam looked at Madison concerned then walked to Clara. Sam grabbed Clara's shaky hand, his was also shaky slightly.

"I promise i will", Dean said stroking her hair. With her head near his shoulder.

"We are going to try to get some sleep its like 3 in the morning", Bobby said walking out of the door with clara then shutting off the light and sam shutting the door.

Dean was so scared for her. He felt ok with her in his arms calmly sleeping but he knew that her mind was a living hell for her. And he felt like it was his fault. Just reminiscing about all that has happen and he could handle it. She was seeing Lucifer. All of a sudden and so is Sammy. Everything was building on him. Dean figured her fit would be over in the morning but what if it wasn't. Dean felt his eye fill with tears and he tried to blink them away but one fell and he just kissed her forehead.

"Im sorry baby", he muttered. He put his head on the pillow and he felt calm by Madi's breaths and warmth. Even if she was through pain she being there was the most comforting thing for Dean.

Clara looked up at Sam.

"What do you mean, you saw lucifer?", Clara's light blues eyes looked into Sams frightened eyes.

"Its a long story", Sam sigh.

"I can tell it scares you", She glared at him as he looked off to the side and was staring blankly at the wall.

"Oh sammy, at least she recognizes me. All i needed was a little DNA and now her mind is in my control", Lucifer said.

"SAM", Clara yelled, as he glanced over to her sitting on the bed.

"Sorry", Sam said. She stood up. and walked up to him giving him a hug.

"No im sorry, but just know im right here, i might not be able to fix what you see...but just don't-", She looked up sadly at him.

"I will be okay, but Madison is my concern. It's all my fault", sam felt his eyes start to water. Clara hugged him tighter.

"Its not your fault Sam, its not anyones fault. I wish you two would stop beating yourself up about it. I know thats hard.", Clara scolded. Sam looked at her.

"We should get some rest", Clara said letting go of Sam. She then lied down on one side and sam got in the other.

"I love you", Sam said as Clara then snuggled into Sam, putting her head on his chest.

"I do too, but you need to get some sleep", she closed her eyes and Sam put his arms around her. And they both eventually fell asleep.

"how is she?" Bobby asked opening the door and seeing Dean awake still holding a sleeping madi close to him.

"she hasn't woken up" Dean whispered

"what do you think we're going to do?" Bobby asked coming into the room and sitting on the chair.

Dean just shook his head unsure of what to do.

"get some rest Dean. I'll watch her." Bobby said

"no, she needs me. She asked me not to leave her!" Dean said.

"you need sleep" Bobby said.

"I dont" Dean demanded.

"get some sleep! You are no use to her if you can't function properly" Bobby persuaded.

"fine, but I'm staying right here!" Dean said. He closed his eyes at first pretending to sleep, but he eventually fell asleep. It was morning and Madison still had not woken up. Bobby looked at the two. He was glad Dean was getting sleep, but he was worried about Madison. He sighed and kept a close watchful eye on them. Almost 3 hours later Sam poked his head in.

"hey bobby" Sam whispered noticing the two sleeping.

"mornin sam" Bobby greeted.

"how is she?" Sam nodded towards madi. "she hasn't woken up yet. And Dean was awake all night. I made him get some sleep about three hours ago. He's still out" Bobby explained.

"will she be okay?" Sam asked.

"from. Being knocked out definitely. She may need some help with the... Hallucinations though" he stopped himself before he said 'the Lucifer thing'. He noticed Sam press his thumb into his palm.

"ahem, well I think I'm going to make some breakfast" Sam said wanting to get out of the room. Bobby nodded understanding.

"she's going to be okay. Isn't she?" Alec asked looking up at Gabe.

"she'll be okay" Gabe said. Even though he wasn't really sure.

"promise?" Alec said. This broke games heart. He could promise him that she would be okay. He could promise him anything. He knelt down to him and looked at him.

"listen, she's hurting right now. She might need some serious time to recover. It may take a while." Gabe said. Alec nodded noticing how the angel avoided the promise. "I want you to understand that we all might have to make some sacrifices in order for her to recover completely" he said.

"like?" the boy asked.

"I don't know" he answered.

"oh" Alec said. "is there anyway I can help?" he asked. This hurt gabes heart even more he pulled the boy in for a hug. "there will be" the angel said. Hugging Alec tighter. He thought of how sweet this kid was and how he really cared and was concerned about the people he loved.

Dean woke up, she was still in his arms.

"How long did i sleep?", he asked rubbing his eyes.

"4 hours", Bobby said.

"And she's still asleep", This concerned dean. That she had been unconscious this long.

"she has only been sleeping for a about 7 hours give her a bit", bobby said.

"Ok", Dean felt a bit relieved. HE still wasn't going to let her go. Bobby left the room. And Dean sat there stroking her back. All of sudden she started to turn. Dean sat up and tried to nudge her awake.

"Madi, hey madi wake up its ok its alright", he shook her gently then a little more harshly, until he felt her jerk awake. She looked around then wrapped her arms around dean and buried her face deep into his shoulder, he felt her tremble violently.

"Deanie, are you alive", her voice was shaky and she pulled away to see he saw her eyes filled with tears.

"yes i am", Dean pulled her head into his chest and put his chin on top of her head.

"Lucifer, he is telling me that youre dead and i'm only imagining you i saw him do it he killed you DEANIE, he shot you DEANIE ARE YOU REAL", Madi screamed crying into his chest.

"I'm real", Dean felt tears streaming down his face "Im real baby i'm right here",' he stroked her back. She starts crying a lot.

"What is it baby", Dean pulled her away a bit. she looked up with her bright blue eyes that looked so broken she wasnt crying she was staring straight into dean's eyes.

"He wants me to do bad things", Madison had no tone in her voice. Dean knew that Lucifer was trying to get through to her to harm him somehow now.

"He's not real baby you know what's real", dean pulled her into a hug. She was so much more weak now, far more weak than ever and it sickened him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOo", She started to scream again and dean grabbed her tight and held her in such a way so that she was screaming into his shoulder. Bobby opened the door.

"Bobby get Sam NOW", Dean demanded. Not long after did Sam then run in.

"She still see's him", Dean said. as Sam got next to Dean and Dean handed her to sam. Sam was standing holding her and stroking her hair.

"Sammy, DEANIES GONE...lucifer killed him", she grabbed his shoulder.

"Give us a minute", Sam said. Bobby walked out and Dean stayed.

"I mean it Dean she thinks you're just some hallucination", Sam said.

"Yeah ok five minutes like hell i'm going to leave two crazies alone", Dean stormed out of the room and shut the door.

"Well well why isn't it Sam and my daughter", Lucifer smiled. Madison clutched sam's shoulder tighter.

"Leave her alone", Sam clenched his teeth pressing his thumb into his palm.

"Alright, but i will be back", he vanished.

"Madi hold on tight", Sam said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rushed out of the room, holding her.

"Where are you going", Dean asked.

"Im going to do something", Sam ran down to the kitchen and Dean followed frantically. Sam put her on the counter. Sam quickly grabbed a kitchen knife.

"Sam! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!", Dean yelled. Sam ignored him.

"Madison i want you to give me your hand and you have to bite my shoulder as hard as you can ok", he looked into her eyes and leaned in allowing her to bite his shoulder. She was hesitant then she sang her teeth into his shoulder. It made Sam wince just a bit her ignored it and grabbed her palm positioning the knife. She stop biting him.

"SAMMY I SEE HIM", She cried.

"Its ok just bite my shoulder, he's not real ok sweetie, and what real is what you're about to feel", Sam felt her bit him harder this time. HE grabbed her hand and quickly sliced her palm she bit him hard and he winced so he cut her hand more harshly and he heard whimpers she had drawn blood on his shoulder but sam didn't care., as he did this Lucifer disappeared from Madison mind, Sam felt tears on his shoulders. He threw the knife in the sink.

"Is he gone", Sam pulled away and looked at Madison. She nodded whimpering at her cut on her hand. Dean had already gotten the Medical kit. and he roughly pushed sam aside.

"Its okay baby", Dean held out his hand towards her other hand. "Im going to clean this up and no biting you just squeeze my hand using your good hand", he gave her half smile. Dean examined the hand cleaning blood off with a cloth. It was really deep.

"Dammit Sam did you have to cut her hand so hard! She needs stitches", Dean said frustrated.

"Sorry", Sam muttered. Handing Dean the peroxide. Dean pour it on the hand and Madison grabbed his hand as hard as she could. She knew that it would hurt but it didn't hurt as bad as the things she experienced. Sam had the needle threaded. for dean. he handed to his brother. Dean needed his other hand so he stood in a position so Madison couldn't see what he was doing. Sam walked around dean and held out his hand.

"Look at me Madi", Sam smiled. As madison then grabbed his hand. Looking at Sam.

Dean carefully put the needle through her palm as quickly as he could. Madison was squeezing sam hand digging her nails into the back of his hand. He saw tears of pain coming from her eyes. Ugh he felt so bad. Dean finished and bandaged her hand with gauze and medical tape. Then closed the medical kit and Dean turned to her. He didn't know what to say. Madison then closed her eyes tight and slammed her head into the cabinet harshly. She was thrashing around and she was about to slam her head again, but Dean the put his hand behind her head and caught her. He grabbed her. And held her as tight as he could hold her. She was kicking and hitting.

"MADI", Dean yelled. Sam then grabbed her bandaged hand and squeezed it a bit. But it didn't work. She started screaming and wailing and kicking her pendant fell off and it landed into dean's hand. Her eyes remained closed.

"It didn't work?", Sam said. Dean then quickly felt her head. She stopped for a brief moment. She was burning up. Clara and Bobby were watching. Dean grabbed his keys holding her.

"Where are you going, i'm going with you", Sam asked.

"The hospital she is burning up", Dean said frantically.

"Im going with you", Clara said.

"I will follow behind you guys", Bobby said.

Dean ran out to the car and put her in the carseat, she was thrashing around but she was restrained. Sam was in the back seat trying to calm her down. She settled down for a bit.

"Hurry and Drive Dean", Clara noticed him struggling to get the key into the ignition. he finally got it in and rushed to the hospital. Sam got out and Dean then rushed to the back seat. Sam had her all unbuckled she was unconscious at this moment. Dean grabbed her and ran to the the front desk.

"I need a doctor", Dean said frantically running. The doctors almost instantly got in and they put her on a stretcher. Dean chased after them but one of the nurses stopped him.

"Sir you can't go in there", Dean watch all of the doctors rush around her. He shuddered. Then stormed back into the waiting room. Where Clara was sitting next to Sam holding hands and Bobby was sitting on the other side of them.

"Is she ok", Sam asked. Dean just sat next to sam silently.

"She's in so much pain?", Dean sighed looking at Sam.

"I know", Sam said as Clara squeezed his hand.

"Will you stop moping", Bobby groaned. Clara looked at Sam and Dean.

"He's right", Clara said. They knew that he was right but they werent. They all waited patiently. For a few hours. Until a nurse came in.

"Which one of you is the closest relation to Madison", The nurse said, as Clara stood up.

"I'm her mother", Walking to the nurse. Dean was kinda happy that he didn't have to hear the news first. He watched Clara closely reading her body expression anxiously to see if its good or bad news.

He couldn't tell. She looks nervous but it was typical. The nurse walked back then Clara walked to us.

"She's awake now, but she has a really high fever, they managed to cool it down a bit, we should see her before she goes to sleep". Clara, Sam, Dean and Bobby went to her room.

"hey honey" Dean said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Deanie" greeted madi weakly.

"im here baby" he said hugging her.

"how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"a little better" moaned madi pulling away from dean.

"thats great" Clara said smiling.

"i wanna go home" madi whined.

"you will" dean promised "but we have to stay here for a couple days. until you get better"

"why"

"you need to get better" dean said.

"oh" she sighed lying back. she yawned "i'm tired"

"okay, sleep" dean said.

"okay," she said already falling asleep.

"you guys go back home" dean said. "i'll stay here" he said looking down at her.

"okay, call us" clara said grabbing sam's hand.

"yeah" dean said.

"Meg" Cas said walking up behind her.

"Clarence!" meg said turning around smiling.

"what are you doing?" cas asked smirking. he felt a little guilty. It felt like he was cheating on dean. but when he was with dean it felt like he was cheating on meg.

"nothing much" she said walking up to him. Cas looked down. "you okay?" she asked concerned.

"ahem, yeah im fine" he smiled.

"is it that i'm a demon? and you're an angel?" she asked frowning.

"No, its not that." he said hugging her.

"what's wrong Cas?" she asked using his real wanted to tell her. he wanted to tell Dean too. but he didn't know what to say. or do. he didn't know what to do with these types of things. He was confused. "want some pizza?" meg asked trying to cheer him up.

"no," he smirked remembering the first time they kissed.

"oh, well. okay" meg said and backed away. "ahem, so whats up" she asked trying to sound casual.

"just saying hi. and als. is there any other way to insure the child's safety. other than killing the mother." he asked getting serious.

"Cas, i'm trying everything in my power to help. Killing Clara is the only sure thing." she said. she didn't like that it was the only definite way to keep madi safe. she knew that cas loved Madi, and she loved him. she didn't want anything bad to happen to the child that would affect the angel. "im sorry"she said as she pulled him into another hug.

"okay" he said softly "there has to be another way too" he said

"probably. and trust me i'm doing everything i can to find out what that is"she said.

"i know." he said pulling back from the hug. He gently grabbed her chin and leaned in slightly. he tilted his head as he closed his eyes and kissed her. Meg wrapped her arms around Cas's neck, kissing him back.

" i have to go" he said softly pulling away.

"see ya later Clarence" she smiled softly not letting go of him. He smiled.

"hey, i have to go!" he laughed.

"no!" she yelled hugging him tightly.

"meggy! seriously!" he laughed trying to get away.

"no! you're my angel!" she giggled like a four year old. He smiled and pulled her in again for another kiss, distracting her as he grabbed her arms from around him and pulled them away.

"see you later" he smiled and quickly vanished before Meg could grab hold of him again.

Sam and Clara were sitting on the couch. Clara leaned into Sam, he had an arm wrapped around her holding her close.

"i'm worried, sammy." clara said

"she'll be okay" Sam consoled.

"I know, but i'm still worried" clara compained

"so am i." sam said "hey, lets try to get our minds off it for a bit!" he said after a few moments of silence. he jumped up and grabbed Clara by the hand. He grabbed the keys to the impala and dragged Clara out the door.

"Sam! where are we going" clara laughed climbing into the front seat.

"its a surprise!" he said putting the key into the ignition, and pulling away. They drove down the road and Clara had an excited but curious smile on her face. Sam was smirking as he looked over at her.

"tell me where we are going!" clara demanded.

"its going to ruin the surprise!" he said.

"come on please!" she begged.

"no way!" he said smiling.

"please!" she begged giving him puppy eyes.

"dont do that!" he said laughing.

"fine" she pretend pouted and crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"hey, come on" sam smiled "you'll love it" he promised. He looked to the road and smiled. he pulled into the mini golf course.

"mini golf?" clara asked.

"yup!" sam smiled and opened the car door for Clara. He didn't normally do that, but he was trying to be nice and try to get both of their minds off of Madi being in the hospital.

"lets go!" he said dragging her to the front part to pay for the game.

"which color would you like?" the bored sounding teenage girl asked.

"i'll take red" Sam said

"i'll have Green" clara said. the worker handed them the red and green clubs and balls.

"hole one" sam said. "you go first" he said. clara walked up smiling at sam. she put her ball in the middle of the starting place. she carefully looked towards the hole straight ahead of the ball. she gently hit the ball.

"YES! WHOLE IN ONE BABY!" she bragged throwing her arms in the air.

"i'll do better" sam said.

"how? whole in one!" she half yelled.

"i'll still do better" sam smirked putting his golf ball in at the start. he gently hit the ball just the same as clara. It rolled up until one inch away.

"WHAT?!" sam yelled and spread his arms out wide. Clara burst out laughing.

"boy sammy. that was better!" teased Clara giggling hysterically.

"thats not fair" sam said walking up to where the ball was and hit it in.

"come on, lets go the the next whole" Clara smiled and took his hand to walk to the next whole.

"Dean" Cas appeared in Madison hospital room.

"cas!" dean said looking up at him. "are you blushing?" he asked.

"ahem, uh, no" Cas said. he then though he should have waited a bit from Meg to come here.

"right" dean said and he looked back at madi.

"shes going to be fine" Cas said.

"i know" dean respond. "but i don't want this to keep happening. i can't stop think about what Meg said. that the only way to keep her safe is for me to kill" dean rubbed his hands in his face with wet eyes "to kill Clara" he finished.

"Meg doesn't want her to be killed. trust me." cas reassured.

"yeah, well how do you know?" dean snapped looking at the angel

cas paused a moment thinking of what he could say.

"she told me" he decided to say.

"when did you talk to her?" dean asked.

"a while ago" cas lied. he hated lying but what was he supposed to say. Dean got up and walked towards Cas.

"i dont know what to do cas" dean said sadly looking at the angel

"she'll be okay". Cas pulled Cas into tight hug. Cas hesitated a moment before putting one arm around the hunter. he felt really bad. he felt like he was cheating on Meg. He was he thought. he stepped back.

"dean i-" he stopped himself.

"what's wrong?" dean asked.

"nevermind" he said.

"are you sure?" dean asked concerned. Castiel smiled and nodded.

"im sure" he said pulling dean into another hug. Dean pulled back a little and looked into Castiel's eyes. the light blue was glimmering. The hunter grabbed behind the angel's head and pushed him against the nearest wall. Dean closed his eyes and kissed the angel. Madi stirred and moaned. Dean quickly pulled apart from Cas and ran to the bedside.

"deanie?" she said looking at him a little confused.

"im here sweetie" he said stroking her hair.

"Cassie?" madi called. looking behind dea.

"hello madi" cas smiled still standing there after the confusion and happiness at the same time

"why are your faces so red?" madi asked

"ahem, uhhh no reason!" dean said.

"oh," madi said.

"so uh, how are you feeling?" dean asked.

"i don't know" she said. dean put his palm to her forehead. she still felt considerably warm, but much cooler than before.

"are you feeling any better?" Cas asked walking to the other side of the bed.

"i guess" she said.

"thats great" dean said.

"im a little thirsty" she said weakly.

"okay" Dean said. "cas, could you hand me that cup right there?" dean asked pointing.

"uh, sure" Cas gave dean the cup filled with water.

"thanks" Dean winked at him. Madi didn't notice though she put one little hand on top of deans on the cup.

"better?" dean asked softly.

Madi nodded, yawned and closed her eyes falling asleep again.

"well that was, uh close" dean said softly smirking at Cas.

"i know" cas said. He walked over to the window and leaned against the window sill. he sighed and looked out at the top of the trees. They were a few floors up. He didn't like lying to two of the people he loved most. He couldn't lie anymore, he thought. Cas didn't know what he should do. He couldn't choose between the two, and he couldn't just keep doing this. they would find out eventually! at least one of them will.

"hey, are you-" dean started.

"i have to go" Cas interrupted and disappeared.

"well made i guess its just you and me again" he whispered to himself and walked back over to the chair by the bed.

he watched madi breathe slowly in and out. She looked so peaceful like this. He hated seeing her being tortured by Lucifer. It broke him to pieces seeing her like that, he never wanted to see her that way again. he took a deep shaky breath in and out and put his hands to his face. he wiped his eyes his hands sniffing.

"oh madison," he said softly "what are we going to do?" he asked.

He kept watching her for a while until he was lulled to sleep from her steady breaths and the faint beeping from the heart monitor.

"ANOTHER HOLE IN ONE!" cheered Clara.

"how" Sam groaned.

"i never lose" Clara said quoting madison.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around clara from behind. he kissed the bottom of her neck gently.

"i love you so much" Sam whispered into her ear.

"i love you too" she whispered. "lets get back to the game though" she said.

"okay" sam said

"you're just scared to lose!" clara smiled pushing sam playfully.

"am not!i'm going to win!" sam said with confidence joking with her.

"oh, really? well lets see about that!" clara challenged.

"hey, we still have like half the other holes! even though you've gotten every hole in one possible, i can still win!" sam said as they walked to the next hole.

"yeah, uh huh, okay" clara laughed. Sam lightly kicked her when she was putting the ball.

"hey!" clara yelled laughing.

"what?" sam asked acting casual.

"you kicked me in the ass!" she said acting mad, but not doing a very good job.

"huh? no i didn't" sam tried to keep a straight face.

"you're such an idiot!" she shoved sam off the little brick wall he was sitting on. He fell backwards into the bushes.

"ow" he said pulling himself up. he had little branches and leaves in his laughed hysterically.

"haha very funny" sam said. "lets finish our game before anybody gets killed" sam joked.

"alright" Clara gigged snapping a picture of Sam with her cell phone.

"hey!" sam said. Clara looked at the picture and laughed. "is it that bad?" sam asked trying to grab the phone. clara kept the phone away from him.

"i am taller than you you know" sam said

"you taller than everybody Sammy" clara joked putting the phone behind her back. sam reached around her trying to get at the phone. He smiled as he had an idea.

"come here" he whispered as he grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her passionately. Clara closed her eyes and loosened her grip on the phone. Sams hands dropped down to claras sides. he carefully slid his arms to her back and grabbed the phone. In one quick motion he took the phone and pulled away.

"hey!" she yelled. Sam clicked open the picture. he examined it. His hair was all over the place and leaves and branches stuck out in weird places in his hair. he scowled as he hit delete.

"okay" sam smiled handing the phone back to her."now lets finish the game" he said.

"fine" clara said allowing Sam to take his turn.

"ha! told you i would win!" clara bragged putting her clb back on the counter after the game.

"yeah, yeah" sam said rolling his eyes playfully also putting his club back. " hey, wanna grab some dinner?" sam asked turning to her.

"not looking like that! besides its like 3o clock" Clara said smiling.

"oh, yeah. i know. later i mean" he said." somewhere nice. my treat" he smiled. "we haven't been on a real date. it'll be nice" sam explained.

"okay. id like that" Clara smiled as she took sam's hand and leaned into him as they walked back to the car. After a few hours the two ate dinner they went back to the car.

"Wow even my first long -term boyfriend didn't do anything like this", Clara smirked getting in the passenger side.

"Well what can i say i'm a romantic", Sam said starting to drive down the road, the motel wasn't far.

"Your actually a cocky asshole", She laughed.

"HEY! that not nice", Sam teased.

"Well you're my Cocky asshole, and i love you", her blue eyes met with sams for a second, then sam turned back to the road where he pulled into the motel. The two got out and walked to the room unlocking the door. Clara had been leaning into him. They then turned the light switch on.

"Hello lovebirds", Crowley sly voice was recognized. "Missed me"


	13. Chapter 13

Dean awoke, it was about 10 o' clock. He looked at Madi who was still sleeping soundly. Dean sat up as a nurse walked into the room.

"Nervous parent huh", She said.

"Yeah", Dean said.

"I've seen a lot of parents just go home once they fall asleep but your still here huh", The nurse said.

"she asked me to stay with her until she felt better", Dean said truthfully.

"Awe, that so sweet, well i just figured you were bored", The nurse said.

"I'm fine and i assume you have a job", Dean smiled at the nurse. She looked confused then walked out of the room. Dean honestly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, and he wasn't bored. He had to be there, for her safety. He watched her carefully.

"You son of a bitch", Sam lunged forward but Clara stopped him.

"what do you want?" Clara asked sternly holding Sam back.

"me? Want something?" Crowley asked leaning back onto the back of the bed.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked deeply.

"I'm here for amusement!" Crowley said smiling. "I'm getting bored without little Madison to keep me company" he said.

Sam got passed Clara and grabbed the demon and pulled him up pushing him fiercely.

"you're never getting her ever again" Sam growled through clenched teeth getting in Crowley face threatening whipping out the rigid knife.

"ohh, you scary moose" Crowley half smirked.

"were not asking what your doing here again" Sam said putting the knife to the demons throat.

"now, now, sam" Crowley said trying not to sound too nervous " there's no need for that" Crowley said looking at Sam. Clara stepped behind Sam.

"I would tell him if I were you" Clara said.

"Uh, I already did! I'm bored!" Crowley whined.

"go to hell" Sam growled

"eh, been there done that" Crowley said smirking. Sam started to push the knife at him into the demons skin.

"arg" Crowley winced. "bye" he said disappearing.

"Damit!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, it's okay" Clara said taking the knife from him. She pulled him into a hug. Sam put his arms around her tightly.

"I'm gonna kill him" Sam said

"that's already been a stabilised. By you and Dean" Clara said trying to joke. Sam didn't answer he only hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry that I got like that" Sam whispered after a few moments. Clara didn't say anything. She pulled back a little and kissed him. His eyes closed and he kissed her back.

"hello gabe" Cas said appearing in front of Gabe and Alex.

"Cas! Where have to been?" Gabe asked.

"trying to figure some stuff out about madison" he said. alec looked up from what he was doing

"is she Okay?" he asked concerned.

"she's sick, she'll be okay" Cas said sweetly looking at the boy. "Gabe, can I Uh talk to you" he asked.

"sure go ahead" Gabe said looking at his brother. Cas glanced at the boy.

"hey, uh Alec, you wait here I'll be back. I'm just going to be right over... Somewhere" he said not knowing.

"okay" he said

"so Uh, what's up Cas?" Gabe asked once they were alone.

"It's about madi. Well the first thing anyway" Cas said.

"is anything wrong? More than it already is?" Gabe asked frowning.

"well I was just curious if there is anything you could do?" he said.

"I don't have my powers" Gabe reminded.

"I can help with that" Cas said.

"right" Gabe said wondering what Cas was going to do. "what would you want me to do?" he asked

"I don't know" Cas looked down.

"I'll do whatever I can to help" he promised.

"I know" Cas said

"now, what the other thing?" Gabe asked

"ahem, well Uh. I'm kinda confused on what- well. You know that Dean and I are uh- and we'll you know Meg? Yeah, well we've been kinda- yeah so uh" Cas tried to explain.

"whoa whoa whoa! Slow down!" Gabe yelled "you and Meg?" he looked at his brother

"yeah. And Dean doesn't know and me and him also- and she doesn't know about Dean and i-" Was starting explaining again. Gabe laughed.

"so you're saying you've been cheating on Meg with Dean and vise versa. And you don't know what to do now" Gabe clarified.

"well, yeah" Cas said

"why would you bang them both?" Gabe asked

"we have never done anyt-" Cas started

"neither of you?" Gabe asked intruding. Cas looked down regretting asking him about this.

"what do I do?" asked Cas wanting a straight answer.

"I'm staying out of this" Gabe said "good luck brother" he said patting his shoulder walking away back to Alec.

"no! Wait!" Cas called. Gabe waved behind him.

"bye Cas!" he said. Cas groaned and disappeared.

Dean watched as she began to toss and turn. He noticed the heart rate monitor go up. Dean sat up and brushed her hair to the side, her head got really hot. He watched as she tossed and turned viciously. Instinctively he ran out of the room. A nurse tapped his shoulder from behind.

"Oh thank god, my kid, she has a bad fever and the heart moniter thing got really fast", Dean said turning around.

"Oh, we will send in a doctor in just a moment", the nurse said kinda nervously as she ran down the hall. And Dean went back the room, and Madi was sweating.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAA", She shot right up screaming and Dean grabbed hold of her quickly stroking her back, the doctors rushed in. Dean was somehow behind them. She was still screaming, he couldn't watch. But he was sent out of the room as well. SHe was kicking and screaming. WHat was dean going to do honestly. The hunter walked outside and called sam.

"What is it Dean", Sam asked

"Her fever went up and she screaming again", he said nervously.

"How are you holding up", Dean finished

"Uh...uh im f-fine", Sam decided not to tell him about Crowley.

"Can you just come here, i can't be alone", Dean said.

"Yeah, Clara and I will be over soon", Sam had to go anyways, Crowley was after her.

"Ok", Dean hung up the phone and went back inside.

Sam, walked outside Clara following behind. He was then stopped by Meg.

"Really!", Sam said

"Hi Sammy, don't worry i'm on your side", Meg said.

"What do you want?", Clara jumped in.

"Crowley is After Mad Madi gg so you may want my help"

"Yeah we kinda know this", Sam said walking past Meg.

"Alright fine.", Meg rolled her eyes and disappeared.

"let's go" Sam groaned.

"Dean!" Sam greeted and hugged his brother.

"sammy" he said.

"how is she?" Sam asked grabbing Clara hand.

"I don't know, she was hot. And she started screaming. They Sent me out" Dean explained.

"are they still with her?" Clara asked.

"yeah, they are. And it's been a while. I'm worried" Dean said.

"I'm sure she'll be okay" Sam tried to sound more confident than he was.

"hello" Meg appeared with them.

"you again" Sam said.

"yes Sam it's me again." she said obviously. Dean pulled his knife out and pushed Me against the wall angrily.

"you know I'm on your side" she said.

"I don't care" he growled. "the last time you appeared, I wanted to kill you, but you ran away"

"I didn't run. I had things I had to do" Meg said trying to lean back away from the blade. " but you know, what I said is still true" she said glancing at Clara.

"what is she talking about?" Sam asked.

"oo, they don't know?" Meg asked amused.

"Dean?" Clara asked stepping closer.

"Okay that's it" Dean said lifting the knife back. But before he could stab the demon Cas appeared between the two.

"HEY!" Cas yelled pushing Dean away from Meg.

"Cas? What the hell?" Dean asked.

"clarence!" Meg said.

"hello meg" he said.

"Cas?" Dean repeated "what are you doing"

"we are all on the same side here" he said sternly.

"what about what she said!" Dean said

"hear her out" Cas said.

"what is going on?" Sam asked stepping up.

"the only sure way to ensure that madi will be safe, is for Clara to die" Cas said getting fed up with this.

"what?" Clara was stunned. She sat down on the chair in disbelief

"what?" Sam said wanting his turn at Meg.

"just listen!" Meg said stepping closer to castiel. He glanced at her telling her 'no' with his eyes. She frowned and gave a small nod. Dean look at the two confused. "ahem, listen. I told you that it's the only sure way to keep her safe. But trust me, I'm trying to figure something else out" she said.

"yeah, there's no need to pull knives out at each other" Cas scolded Dean.

"hey, it's okay" Sam said softly sitting next to Clara. He grabbed her hand. "well figure something out" he said.

Clara nodded but she didn't say anything, she squeezed Sams hand.

"excuse me" a doctor said standing outside of madi' s door.

"doctor! Is she Okay!" Dean went over to the doctor followed by Sam and Clara.

"she's in stable condition. We had to give her some aniestista to calm her down. She still sleeping." the doctor explained.

"can we see her?" Sam asked

"go ahead. But let her sleep" he said.

"thank you" Dean said going into her room. The three walked in.

"good timing clarence" Meg said. Cas turned.

"you need to be more careful" he said serious. "you know how Dean is" he said.

"I know" she said looking down.

"have you found anything else?" he asked

"not yet. But there has to be something." she said "I'm tring"

"I know you are. But I gotta go for now" the angel said. He hesitated for a moment, but he leaned in and kissed Meg softly for a moment until he disappeared.

"hey, why don't you go and get some sleep" Sam said to Dean. "you need it"

"no, I'm staying with her" Dean refused.

"you need rest" Clara said.

"I'll sleep here" he said stubbornly.

"Dean, go get some sleep" Sam ordered.

"no" he said.

"she'll be okay for a few hours" Sam insisted. "I'll stay with her. You and Clara go home"

"Sam! I'm not leaving her!" Dean demanded.

"Dean! Go!" Sam said dragging him up and pushed him out of the door, he handed Clara the keys.

"get him home" sam said.

"I will" she said and kissed him before she turned and dragged Dean out to the car.

"Okay I can't leave" Dean said about to get back out of the car.

"Stay!" demanded are like he was a misbehaving puppy. Dean looked at her staying in the car. She drove with Dean in the passenger side.

"bed" she said simply pointing upstairs.

"fine, mom" Dean said lugging himself upstairs.

"where the hell have you been?" Bobby asked walking into the room.

"uhh, well me and Sam left to get our minds off of madi in the hospital. Dean was still there. And then me and Sam went back to the hospital. Now I brought Dean back here to get some sleep" Clara said avoiding the part with Meg.

"well it would've been nice to know that" Bobby said. Going back to his office.

Dean groaned flopping down on his bed. He was just so tired he didn't want to leave his baby at the hospital. She asked him to stay and he didn't, he felt horrible but he needed rest. He closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when Cas appeared.

"Dean?" he called softly.

"Cas, I was just about to fall asleep" Dean said without opening his eyes or getting up.

"sorry" he said.

"what is it?" he groaned rubbing his hand to his face sitting up.

"I just wanted to say that everything is going to be okay" Cas said

"You really needed to tell me that everything was going to be alright?", Dean said slightly angrily.

"I can tell you're angry with me", Cas said disappearing. Dean throw his head back onto the pillow and groaned. He thought about what he did on the first night Madison was kidnapped by Crowley. He closed his eyes, and pretended that she was right next to him happily sleeping, her steady calm breathing. warmth, and happiness and eventually he fell right asleep.

Sam looked at Madison sleeping, although he hadn't seen her in hell, after what had happend the first time. He understood, her fear, loss of faith, the hallucinations. Yet she wasn't Sam she didnt understand why she was feeling this, it was terrifying for Sam to think about it. But she was okay now, and by okay he meant breathing. BUt it seemed just when everything started to fall apart, when he saw her he felt okay. He figured that Dean had more of an attachment due to his fatherly nature but Sam saw her as like a very little sister. He felt guilty that she was hurt but no matter what was going on, the most extreme of situation that happened in her mind, seeing her okay, made Sammy feel like everything was alright. It hard to explain but it was like that. In a sense. He knew that she was in a lot of pain but she looked fine on the outside. Which relieved him. He watch closely as Madison turned on her side towards sam. She opened her her weak puffy eyelids that revealed her bright blue eyes.

"Sammy", Her tone was soft and gentle. Sam smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie", Sam said softly.

"Is it true", She asked.

"Whats true?", Sam was slightly confused.

"IS this real?", She asked,

"Of course, honey. I'm here", Sam noticed her anxiety.

"She adorable", Sam turned around quickly to see meg.

"Sammy? Whos that", Madison sat up tucking her kness to her chest."Is she a demon like Crowley"

"Wow she catches on just like her father", Meg said.

"Lucifer?", Sam said very quietly.

"No- n-nevermind", She obviously had something say but sam didnt care at this time. Sam back up in front of Madisons bed.

"What do you want", Sam asked,

"i only wanted to meet her, come on you know im Team Lucifer", Meg laughed a bit.

"Well you met her, so you can go"

"I won't hurt you Madi", Meg said gently looking over at her face. "I can assure you that"

"I dont believe you", the little girl said subtly.

"You don't have trust in anyone it seem", meg walked closer and sat on the side of the bed. Sam kinda trusted her a little enough for her to be that close. But Madison backed up a bit.

"I heard you met Crowley...correct", Meg looked at her. She nodded. And meg smiled.

"He's scary huh", Meg looked at her as she nodded, Sam didnt know where she was going with this.

"Why are you telling me this", Madison looked at Meg, as she shifted her amrs in such a position that Meg could see the marks Crowley made.

"What did Crowley do to you?", The demon questioned. Madi put her head in her knees starting to cry. Sam rubbed her back and gave Meg a looked like 'how could you'.

"Hey hey, I am going to teach Crowley to stop being a bully and to pick on people his own species", Meg said gently. Madi lifted her head up. And gave Meg a slight smile. Then looked at Sam.

"You go do that", Madi said.

"I have good feeling we will get along very well, we share one common hatred", Meg smiled then walked out of the room.

Dean walked down stairs it was bright and he smelt coffee. He saw Clara watching TV.

"hey clara" he said.

"morning Dean" she said. Dean walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for himself. Once he woke up a little he was going to go to Madison. He still felt bad about leaving her there. But he really had to sleep.

"are you still angry with me?" Cas appeared behind him. He jumped almost spilling his coffee.

"Cas" he stated. Putting the mug down and turning.

"are you still angry?" Cas repeated. He hated when Dean was mad at him, he never met to do anything to make him mad. He only wanted to keep everybody on the same side, and make Dean feel better. He wanted to to be better.

"I was tired last night, and frustrated and hurt for leaving madi." Dean said leaning in the counter. "I'm not angry with you" he finished.

"good. " Cas said stepping up behind Dean.

" but, Cas, tell me the truth. What's up with Meg?" Dean asked. Cas shifted uncomfortable. He looked down. "Cas?" he said when he didn't respond.

"she's definitely on our side. And she's doing everything she can to help" Cas informed.

"Okay, great. Now answer what I really mean" ordered Dean.

"I'm not sure I understand" Cas lied. He knew what Dean ment. He probably saw Meg start towards him last night. And the look he gave her.

"you know" Dean said getting a little angry. Cas walked towards Dean and wrapped his arms around him. He landed in and kissed Dean. Trying to fake the answer he gave him.

"okay" Dean said. Cas felt really guilty. He was lying to Dean. Lying to meg. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to choose. But he couldn't. He never wanted this.

"you okay?" Dean asked sensing cas's anxiety.

"ahem, I have to go" Cas disappeared. Dean took a sip of his coffee and walked to the couch to Clara.

Alec looked at Gabe, then back to his cards. He placed his skip card in the middle and smirked.

"come on!" Gabe yelled as Alec skipped his turn.

"haha" Alec bragged. He placed a draw two card down.

"seriously!" Gabe yelled drawing yet another two cards from the deck. They carried on with their game. Until they were interrupted by Anna.

"hello boys" she said.

"What is it Anna?", Gabe asked,

"Nothing i was checking up on you guys, you have no powers-", she stopped.

"I think i can manage". Gabe gave a half smile.

"Ok", She disappeered.

"What was that about" Alec asked.

"Don't worry about it, its not your place to worry", Gabe flashed him a comforting smile then they carried on with their game.

"Good morning", Clara looked at him.

"When are we going to see her?", Dean asked.

"Relax Dean not for a little while",

"But"

"Dean, I get it. Riley used to get sick alot and my parents sometimes would be gone and i was left to take care of him, and I was always there day and night sometimes i wouldnt sleep. but then it-", She stopped thinking about something.

"What is it", Dean put his coffee on the table.

I just thought of something, well I and riley both had really bad fevers growing i just never put two and two together, but now Madison has the fevers", Clara stopped again to think, she had never thought about. Its was probably a Grimm thing..

"Its a Grimm thing", she shrugged her shoulders.

"Explain", Dean glared at her.

"Well you know the story, right?", Clara asked.

"Yes, but wha does that have to do with Madison?", taking a nother sip of coffee

"Well all of us have Demon blood, which is why the holy water hurt her so badly", Dean was shocked so much that he spit is coffee out.

"WHAT",

"its not like that, were curse with it, its why were such great hunters, its not like I or Riley or Madi is a demon there just of hint of it in our blood, it has to be injected into the veins to get the full on torture sequence, and not to brag but immunity comes with the package as well im talking anything that can turn you into something were covered", she tried to reassure her.

"So you too"

"Yup"

"Remind me to catch up on your families history sometime", Dean was still kinda shocked.

"Yeah I will, but i guess we can go now", Clara would do anything to leave this conversation. She had already told Sam before he got to the hospital so he understood.

Madi woke up in the morning, it was bright and Sammy was sleeping on the chair next to the bed. Mads sat up. And waited for Sammy to wake up. The door opened, MAdsion watch carefully to see who it was. SHe then noticed that it was Crowley.

"SAMMY WAKE UP SAMMY", She screamed. He jolted awake, Sam saw it was only Meg but Madison seemed to See differently.

"ITS CROWLEY!", Sam sat next to her pulling her head into his chest.

"He's not there, he's not real", Sam said calmly.

"NO its not, he was there, HE'S STILL THERE", she started whimpering.

"Sam whats going on", Meg questioned getting closer. Dean came into the room with Clara and he shut the door.

"Meg", Dean clenched his teeth. She stepped aside and Clara and Dean went up to Sam who was holding on to Sam. She was wimpering.

"Awe, Mads its only a bad dream", Sam said and she pulled away and looked around the room. Crowley wasnt there.

"Its ok", She smiled.

"Yeah", Dean smiled back at her and Clara looked happily at her.

"I'm still confused", Meg said. They all ignored her and she sighed and walked out of the room. Dean looked at her and instictivly felt her head. A doctor walked into the room.

"Hey, were going have run a few test to make sure she's ok, but you have to leave right now", The doctor said. Sam got up and help her hand.

"We'll be back soon", Sam said. Dean gave a kiss on her forehead and nodded and Clara blew her a kiss.

"Bye sweetie", Clara said as the trio walked out of the room. to the waiting room.

Meg appeared in front of the three.

"What do you want", Sam said.

"This hospital". Meg stopped.

"What about it?". Dean asked,

"I can't believe i didnt notice it when i came in?", Meg siad.

"Notice what", Clara said as Sam put his arm around her.

"This place is filled with demons", Meg said.

"What about the doctor", Dean urged.

"Not at the time, we split up C- bear and Sam stick with me, you go daddy dean", Meg said. As Dean ran down the halls, to her room.

"What about-", Clara gt cut off.

"Hey the demons want momma so i suggest we get out her as fast as we can", Meg both of their arms and dragged them out.

Dean busted open the door of hospital room. He then tackled the doctor to the gorund noticing that he was putting Madison under amnesia. She was already asleep.

"Dean nice to meet you", his eyes turned black revealing a crimson smile. And Dean grabbed his coller and punched him across him face as hard as he could.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica", His tone was scary and he continued to beat the demon senselessly until the black smoke slipped out of his mouth and then he got up and took the mask off of Madison and plucked the iv needles out of her arm, quicky he grabbed his jacket and pulled out the demon blade out. He placed in on the bed and held Madison in one arm over his shoulder then used the other hand to fight off Demons. Running out of the room he was surrounded by 5 of them. Madison groaned then grabbed a hold of Deans shoulder.

"Hold on Baby", HE held out the knife about to charge. She grabbed tighter and Dean smiled.

"You want her, you're going to have to go through me first"

A doctor came around the corner, and dashed towards Dean. Dean slashed at its throat while ducking under the demons arm. he continued to run down the hall repeating this process running to the exit.

Sam followed Meg with Clara at his heels. A couple of nurses were suddenly running towards them, Meg took one of them out stabbing it with her knife. The other one went straight to Clara but sam stepped in front of her and took it out. They continued down the hall. Sam pulled Clara out in front of him and behind, Meg for better protection.

"come on!" meg said leading them out.

"we have to find dean and Madison" sam stated.

"were meeting them outside" she said. They continued running and fighting the demons along the way.

Dean was struggling a little holding Madi and fighting off the demons at he same time. he slashed another one just as Cas appeared.

"Cas!" dean said as e continued running. Cas followed him. Another demon came out of one of the rooms, Cas stepped in front of dean and clapped his hand to its head, killing it. they continued as they ran off. Dean was glad for the help. A nurse came a them from behind and Dean stabbed it in the chest.

A doctor ran at Sam, Clara, and eg from behind. He grabbed Sam, unexpectedly, and threw him agisnt the wall. Sam got up as fast as he could as the demon grabbed Clara. Meg spun around quickly and try to get a the demon. Sam an towards it, and Cara struggled to get free. But it was too late as the demon disappeared wit Clara.

"NOOO!"Sam yelled as he got to the spot where they were just after they disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean had finally got outside of the building and Castiel disappeared. Dean put his knife away and held her with two arms heading to the car. He noticed Sam running towards the Car once he got there there was a question boiling in his mind.

"Wheres Clara?", Dean asked.

"They took her", Sam said out of breath.

"Demons", Sam said climbing into the passenger side of the car. Dean climbed in still holding Madison. Then held her giving her to Sam.

"Here you hold onto her", Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and started hit up.

"Why", Sam asked Grabbing her Madison wrapped her skinny arms around his neck and nuzzled her sleepy head into Sam's shoulder.

"If we put her in the back seat one could easily", Dean pulled out quickly noticing a few demon exiting the building. Sam was worried and Dean knew it, he looked at his brothers scared saddened face then looked back at the road.

"Don't worry, she's a hunter", Dean tried to reassure him.

"Yeah i know", Sam held on to Madison had Dean went over a pothole. "But i'm surprised getting Madison was so easy", Sam looked at Dean.

"Ha, not it wasn't", Dean said. Madison rubbed her eyes a bit and Stirred.

"Alright", Sam tried to calm down a bit for Madison.

Clara was tied to a chair. She looked around, the room was beautiful, and mesmerizing. BUt where was she.

"Who are you", She struggled a bit.

"My darling Clara", A man walked closer to her smiling.

"Well nice to meet you 'my darling Clara' now can you untie me", she said dryly.

"No, i'm Lucifer", He smiled. Clara was shocked.

"So i'm in hell again", Clara choked up some bravery.

"No your with the demons somewhere, im in your dreams", Lucifer said slyly.

"Some dream! i'm all tied up", clara glared at him.

"Hey its your dream", lucifer said. All of sudden she was standing untied. She smiled as he walked closer standing directly in front of her, she looked at her feet.. "Its such a shame that you don't remeber me", He lifted her chin up.

"Its not a shame its a miracle", She glared at him.

"Come on, you should me some respect, I father your child", he gave her a look.

"Don't look at me like that, i show no sympathy for the devil", She leaned back. and he let go of her chin.

"I hate it when people call me that", he sounded childish.

"what do you want anyway?" she asked

"i want you to stop calling me the devil" he whined. Clara smirked as she thought of looked towards Lucifer as his clothes changed to a big pink puffy dress.

"what the hell?" he said looking at his attire.

"like you said its my dream!" she laughed. "give me a spin"

"is the tiarra really necessary?" he asked annoyed.

"yup" she smiled crossing her arms laughing

"fine! but if i have to wear this, im going all out!" he said as he snapped his fingers. It looked as though he rose a couple of inches, he suddenly had a wand in his hand, and he had way too much make-up on.

"there we go" he said spreading his arms out. "whaddya think?"

"the prettiest devil ive ever seen" she said

"DONT CALL ME THAT" he yelled.

"what prettiest devil?" she said smiling what could he do? this was a dream? she was thinking. "or just pretty?" she suggested

"Devil" he responded "or satan" he cringed "god i hate those names" he complained. Clara just bursted out laughing.

"I can't take you seriously dressed like that". Lucifer snapped his fingers and Clara awoken.

"Yeah, ok bobby. We wont let her out of our sights", Sam hung up the phone.

"He's out with Rufus, apparently something came up", Sam said, Madison was now sleeping in his lap with her head up against the armrest.

"She okay", Dean asked, Sam looked and brushed hair off her face.

"Yeah", Sam said. Sam was so scared for Clara if anything had happened to her, he'd make sure of it that he destroy everything that would try to harm her BUt when Sam looked at Madisons sleepy little face he just felt like everything was half okay, Clara was still in danger. After a few hours of driving that Dean took the liberty of doing to get his mind off a few things. They pulled into a motel, it was late noon and Madison was awake. Sam and Dean got out the car and Sam was holding Madison as he was leaning against the car. Dean came to the car holding a key.

"Hey, sweetie", Sam looked at her blue eyes how it reminded him of Clara. Sam just smiled and pet her hair.

"Hi Sammy", She flashed a smile.

"Alright, Mads were gonna hang out here for a bit while Sammy goes- out for a bit", Dean smiled as Madison jumped down and landed on her feet and Dean passed the keys to Sammy and Nodded. Dean held his to Mad and she grabbed it. The two walked into the motel room.

"Your awake huh", A female voice said. Clara looked up She was tied down to a chair. ANd she saw a girl with fiery red hair staring at her with a syringe.

"Your a bitch huh", Clara struggled a bit..

"Oh, Clara you love it if I torture you like i did too sweet little Madison", She said. Clara wanted to stab her in the throat.

"What do you want"

"The little girl"

"Well to bad"

"And of course, we only have you because we know for a fact that it will lead the trio of idiots right here to us"

"They aren't that stupid", Clara smirked,

"But your Boyfriend is and i'm bored so", The red haired demon tugged at Claras hard pulled her head to the left and she stuck a syringe deep into her neck. Clara winced.

"Holy water", She smirked and pushed the liquid into her vein as Clara screeched. The red haired Mercy smirked "Like Mother like Daughter"

"you son of a bitch" clara growled at her. Mercy smirked filling another syringe with holy water.

"don't worry, this wont hurt a bit" Mercy said. she pushed the needle into her neck again. Clara screamed through her teeth closing her eyes tightly.

"hush, you not going to be here for long. As soon as your little Sammy Winchester comes along to save the day, we will have our chance at getting Madison back" she laughed taking the needle out of her neck.

"hes not coming" clara insisted. "nor is anybody else. they aren't stupid"

Sam was driving with speed and determination on his face. He started straight out towards the road not even sure if he was going in the right direction. he had no idea where they would have taken her. Most Of the time they would have taken her to hell, but he was sure they didn't this time. he had a feeling that hat is not where she was. so he just kept driving.

"Deanie?" came a small voice.

"yeah sweetie?" Dean said softly looking at Madison.

"what happened in the hospital" she asked saying hospital wrong.

"dont worry about that. Its over now" Dean said. His heart melted, he felt so bad for this, he felt it was all his fault! he should've been smart enough to realize that demons filled the place

"wheres mommy?" she asked looking at dean who was kneeling down in front of her to eye level.

"she's out right now. don't worry Sammy is going to get her right now" Dean ressaured.

"oh" she responded quietly looking down.

"hey, why don't we get some Ice Cream?" Dean asked with happy semblance.

"sprinkles?" she asked perking up.

"Always" he said

"YES" she yelled.

"okay" Dean said grabbing her hand "Allons-y" they walked out of the room and started down the street. Dean and madi walked along the side walk into town. Madi skips along the way and balanced along the edge of the sidewalk just as every normal five year old does. when they got into town Dean made madi walk closer to him. Any one of these people could be a demon, and at any moment they could just snatched her up and take her away. The ice cream place was still a couple of locks away when the passed a little shop. Madi stopped dean and pressed her face and hands to the window looking in

"DEANIE" she shouted pointing into the window at a couple of small puppies wrestled around.

"Madi-" he started.

"Can we go in?" she pleaded pulling her puppy eyes.

"mads, i don-"

"pleeeeeeeease" she begged sticking her bottom lip out. Dean sighed.

"alright, fine. lets go look at the puppies" he gave up and opened the door to the pet shop.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled running over to them "THEY ARE SOOOO CUTE!" Madi stood on her tip toes trying to see over the glass they were in. A small black puppy came over to her and placed his front paws on the glass and wagged his tail.

"can i help you?" a women asked stepping out from behind the counter.

"oh, uh no thanks were just looking" Dean smiled at her.

"do you wanna play with them?" the women asked Madi.

"can i please?!" she asked running over to dean.

"well i don't know" dean said

"DEAN PLEASE!" she begged.

"okay, okay." dean said. He really had to get better at telling her no. but it was pretty much impossible to do that with with those wide puppy eyes she gives you.

"hard to say no huh?" the women said.

"yeah" dean admitted

"i'm Donna" she said putting her hand out to dean,

"Dean" he shook her hand

"shes cute" Donna said nodding towards Madi. "daughter?" she asked

"close enough to it" Dean said. they walked over to puppies were Madi was already back to.

"which one do you want to play with?" donna asked sweetly.

"that one!" madi said pointing to the black puppy that had put his paws on the glass.

"okay!" she bent over the glass and picked the puppy up. "come here Rascal" she said.

"okay, this" she said sitting in the floor "is Rascal" she put the puy down. he went straight to Madi who was sitting on the ground. the puppy jumped into madis lap and put his paws agians her and icked her facae. MAdi fell backwards laughing. She rubbed the puppy's head and back and he gave a little bark. madi giggled. Rascal flopped to his back and madi rubbed his stomach. She giggled. The other puppy sat looking through the glass and whined.

"awwe" Donna laughed "you too Ginny" she said picking up the brown puppy. she walked over and handed it to Dean.

"umm, Donna, dogs aren't really my thing" he tried to explain. but the puppy already in his arms licked his cheek. She laughed and pat ginny on the head.

"she likes you" she said. Dean shifted her to hold her in one arm and stroked her with his free hand.

"well your not so bad" dean said lifting the puppy to level with his licked him again and he smirked.

"so, dogs aren't your thing" Donna asked smiling.

"bad experiences with them. but they weren't puppies" he said as he scratched behind the puppy's ear which was still in his arms.

"what happened?" she asked frowning.

"long story" he responded hearing the snarl and the fierce bark of the hellhounds he swallowed and looked down at the puppy.

"well, these guys are nice. they are puppies after all." she explained.

"what kind of dogs are they?" Madi asked scratching the dogs ears.

"they are labrador retrievers" Donna said

"they are soooooooooo cute!" Madi said. "hey dean! can w-" madi asked

"no" dean said before she finished.

"but i even finish my question!" she said

"what was your question?" dean asked knowing it.

"Can we get Rascal?"

"no"dean said flatly walking over and put the puppy he was hold back behind the glass.

"what about that one?" madi asked pointing at Ginny.

"no. mads look were not getting a dog" he said.

"PLEASE!" she did her puppy eyes and quivered her lip.

"stop that we can not get a dog!" Dean said sternly. Madi looked at him sadly and crossed her arms. she looked down a mumbled something under her breath.

"what?" dean asked.

"nothing" she said then she started to see all the swirly red and Lucifer. She ran up to Dean and grabbed his shoulder with her weakly strength. She whispered into Dean's ear.

"I see him", Dean thought she was using this against him at first.

"Madi don't lie to me, just to guilt me into getting you a-", Dean stopped when he heard her picked her up.

"Is she alright", Donna said.

'She's fine, she's just upset", Dean smile as he walked out of the pet shop.

"Im not lying", she sniffled.

"I know", Dean softly. decided to go back to the motel.

"Hiya Sammy", Mg said appearing in the passenger seat. Sam swerved at bit then fixed the cars position.

"GAH, what the hell Meg", Sam said.

"I know where Clara is", Meg said

"Where?", Sam asked eagerly. She's at the hospital.

"Thats great", Sam said feeling happy.

"Yeah but they have that place guarded like the pentagon", MEg said,

"OH", Sam lowered his voice. At least he was going in the right direction. But he was worried about what they were doing to her.

"I'm okay now", Madi was sitting on the bed and she took a deep breath.

"Good", Dean sat right next to her and turned the tv on. "Wanna watch tv"

"Yeah", She leaned in to Dean and smiled happily at her. "Can watch the doctor show"

"Dr Se- Dr. Sea yeah ok", Dean caught himself and he switch the channel he knew everything would go right through her head anyway .couldn't bare it. He stroked her hair.

"Deanie i'm not a puppy", Madi laughed.

"Yes you are", He teased gently. She crawled out of Deans arm and she got on all fours and barked. Then jumped on Dean and licked his face. She stopped then gave him a sour face.

"I dont get it, faces don't taste good", Dean cracked up she sounded so serious. He grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"I love you sweetie"

"I love you more DEE", She made it into a contest. HE broke away and opened his arms wide.

"I love you this much"

"I love you that much times a cagillian million, billion, trillion", She said.

"Oh i guess you win', Dean said Madi smiled.

"I Always win deanie, I ALWAYS DO", She laughed.

Clara took a breath. Clenching her teeth, with sweat dripping down her face.

"I want you to call them, let em' know where you are and then i might not drive this needle into your wrist", Mercy threatened holding out a phone. She dialed Sam phone number, It rang he answered.

"Clara", sam sound excited.

"hey", she shuddered in her breathe. "I'm at the hospital, demons, They want-", Mercy snatched the phone and smashed it on the ground. And grabbed Claras wrist and jabbed the syringe deep into her wrist. Clara bit her lip so hard that it started bleeding, she couldn't hold it, she start to scream, it was raspy.

"See, they were already expecting you", Meg said as they pulled into the hospital.

"Great",Sam looked at meg,

"I don't have any clue Sam", MEg said honestly.

"SO i guess we just run in", Sam said getting out of the car.

"Are you crazy"

"Yes"

"Alright i guess", Meg followed Sam as they walked into the building with ease. Sam heard a scream echo throughout the building it was Clara. What were they doing. The thought of it made him cringe, Which made Sam even more determined to rescue her.

"meg i have an idea" Sam said stopped and turned towards meg.

"what?" she asked.

"your a demon" he said

"thanks for pointing that unknown fact out" she said sarcastically.

"i mean you can turn on, or whatever, your black eyes and pretend that you're on their side" he half whispered. "take me hostage and act like like you're bringing me to the room where they brugt Clara." sam finished.

"good plan, except they all know who i ' m and know that i not with them, and i don't know when they brought her" meg said shutting the plan down.

"well what else do you suggest?" Sam asked clueless

"just get caught and hope they take us to her?" meg shrugged.

"works for me" Sam said. He ran out into a hallway around the corner and Meg walked out behind him. They were immediately spotted and a few demons rushed at them. Sam didn't struggle as they jumped on him and cuffed him. Meg did the same. Sam was pushed into one room and Meg was pushed into the one across from his.

"Dammit" he muttered. He shook the door knob a bit trying to open it. When it didn't budge Sam back up and kicked the door. A sharp scream sounded through the building.

"CLARA!" Sam yelled as loud as he could he wanted her to know that he was there. He heard her scream again. What could they possibly be doing to her? Sam kicked the door again as hard as he could. The door burst open.

"finally" He said to himself. he went over to Megs door and bust it open after a couple of tries.

"took you long enough" Meg said.

"lets go!" Sam said already running down the hallway with the knife out ready to use. He heard her scream again and again, he turned every so often when she did he was following the sound of her. He was also following the number of demons that were around. More and more meant that he was going the right way. Her screams became less and less distant as Sam and Meg continued to fight of the demons. He slashed his knife over their throats and stabbed them in the chest with pure barely had to do anything, Sam took most of them out with just a couple of movements.

"Sam! wait i've got an idea!" meg shouted.

"what?" sam said pulling his knife out of doctors abdomen.

"use the intercom for an exorcism" she said

"that would send you to hell too" Sam said

"so, ill leave. its an easy thing to do." she said

"i'm not turning back to the front desk now! were almost there" he said and continued to run down the hall as he hear her scream again.

"alright, fine your choice shes your girlfriend" Meg said and followed him.

"i'm hungry" madison whined. Dean turned off the television and smiled at madi.

"what would you like?" he asked her

" ice cream" she said. "you promised itten we never got it" she said

"we were playing wit the puppies remember?" dean said

"i still want ice cream" she said. "and Rascal" she added.

"well we can go get ice cream" Dean said taking her by the hand. "but really sweetie, no dog" he said walking out of the door wit her. it was still pretty light out and they went into town. Dean took Madi across the street from the pet shop so she didn't drag him in there again. They got to the ice cream place and they walked in.

"hi! what would you like?" a friendly teenage boy asked smiling.

"i want 1 scoop of vanilla, 1 scoop chocolate, 1 scoop strawberry, 1 sco-"madi said

"whoa whoa whoa, thats a lot of icecream! why don't we stick with two scoops." Dean said almost laughing at her order.

"okay. then i want 1 scoop vanilla and 1 scoop chocolate" madi said

"toppings?" the the teen asked

"SPRINKLES! and chocolate sauce, and caramel sauce,and chocolate chips, and marshmallows, and strawberries and oh! SPRINKLES and GUMMY BEARS!" madi squealed. He glanced at Dean checking to see if she could have that many toppings and Dean shrugged saying why not? The workers poured the toppings all over her ice cream**.**the teen placed her ice cream on the top of the counter.

"anything for you sir?" he asked looking at dean.

"uh, why not. i'll have two scoops of strawberry and some of that chocolate sauce, oh and if you have whipped cream that would be perfect" Dean said

"ohh! i forgot about whipped cream! i want some!" Madi said

"okay" he said grabbing her ice cream which was still on the counter and putting the cream on. He made Deans dish and carried both of the ice creams to the checkout counter.

"okay, that will be 6.66" he said. Dean looked at him and after a hesitation he paid im 7 dollars.

"keep the change" he said

"thank you! come again!" he said. Dean grabbed both the cups in one hand and madis hand in the other. They walked over to an empty booth and sat down. He handed her her ice cream.

"wait for a sec" he said pulling out his phone. "smile!" he said opening the camera. Madi held up her spoon and smiled down at her ice cream with sort of an evil grin he clicked the picture and laughed a little bit. He knew Sam was probably busy, but he sent it to him anyway. He dug into his own ice cream.

"oh my god! This is the bestest thing ever!" she said with a mouth full of just toppings. Dean laughed and took another picture of her. She ate it all within a few minutes.

"wow" dean whistled "madi, you ate that pretty fast"

"i am hungry...ow", she held her head.

"you ok"

"ice cream headache", she said. Dean scooped up ice cream with his spoon and ate him then pretended to get one. He groaned. And she laughed.

"Man these things hurt huh", Dean smirked. She nodded.

Sam heard the scream coming from the door.

"You son of a bitch", He heard Clara take a deep shaky breath he then kicked down the door.

"SAM!"Clara yelled. Mercy saw the knife looked nervous then disappeared. Sam ran up to her, her eyes were red and puffy and there had been blood streaming down her mouth. He untied her and she was trembling. Sam looked at her and she grabbed his hand.

"Lets get out of here", Sam said meg smirked.

"I'll go hunt down the bitch if you want", Meg said as Clara nodded. Clara and Sam got out the building. They were in the Impala Clara sat in the passenger seat and Sam had just closed the door.

"I can't help but think what kinda evil things they did to Madison", Clara said disgusted.

"Neither can i", Sam said looking at her.

"Don't give me that look, Sam were hunters I should be used to it by now, it's just she's five" Clara said sadly. Sam looked into her blue eyes then placed on on the side of her cheek then leaned in over the car seat armrest and kissed her. Clara pulled away.

"We will get through this together", Sam siad.

"I know, my hero", she smiled up at him he smirked.

"My little damsel in distress", the both smirked then sam went back out on the road again.

"Alright my little superhero, one jump and we can swing into action and save the city", Dean said.

"Yes", Madison was jumping on the bed and Dean was standing on the ground ready to catch her. She took a giant leap, well giant for her and He caught her and ran around the room. The door opened and Clara smiled.

"DEAN", Madison yelled.

"What is it baby", Dean put her down frantically.

"Mommy and Sammy are here, they're going to tell us to go to bed! YOu know what this means", Madison looked up at Dean seriously.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking", Dean looked at the blue eyes that were filled with excitement. Then MAdison and Dean glared at Sammy and Clara's wide eyes confused faced.

"PREPARE FOR WAR" the two said in unison as the ran of to sam and clara grabbed their a hands pushed them on the bed and began tickle fighting. After a few minutes.

"I WIN, see Sam i never lose", Madison leaped into his arms and Sam hugged her, madi hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then pulled away and gave clara a kiss on the cheek with a hug then she stopped at Dean and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you all", She yawned. "BUt me is tired, i want to go to sleep", She demanded jokingly.


	15. Chapter 15

Madison woke up and opened her eyes, it was 11 at night. Something wasn't right. She looked around and notice something in the room. It was a person, she rubbed her eyes then looked up to see Crowley staring down at her. She blinked at he was gone.

"DEAN", she yelled and she saw dean jump awake.

"What's wrong?", he looked at her.

"You didn't see him?", she pointed upwards. At nothing. She was pointing at nothing but a ceiling. Dean saw the fear in her eyes and noticed her trembling.

"Who", dean looked around. She looked at him teary eye and he pulled her in for a hug. Stroking her head. She peered her head over his shoulder.

"I see Crowley right there, but hes not real is he", She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Miss me Madison", Dean turned around quickly to see Crowley.

"YOU SON OF A B-", Dean paused he grabbed madison and stood up reaching for the knife on the nightstand, it wasnt there.

"Missing something", Crowley held out the knife. Dean held Madison just a bit tighter and Madison wrapped her arms around his neck and waist.

"Why are you here", Dean said grimly. He didn't answer,

"I made a mistake", Crowley looked at Dean.

"What might that be", Dean stepped forward a bit.

"Seeing as i was saving your precious world, you shouldn't be mad at me. I kept her alive", Crowley explained.

"Yes you did, she is my world! And leaving a few bumps and bruises on my world, will make me beyond ANGRY", Dean glared at Crowley with hatred.

"Whatever", he rolled his eyes. "I still need her for one last thing"

"Never"

"are you sure about that", the king of hell paused. "Madison, if you come with me i promise i wont hurt you", Madison looked at Crowley then dean then back at Crowley.

"I dont believe you", she said trying to sound brave.

"Leave her out of this", Deans tone of voice was frightening. Even to Madison just slightly, She put her head in his shoulder. And moved her hand to his shoulder and grabbed his shoulder with her weakly strength. Crowley made a semblance frown.

"Awe shes a hallucinating, just like her uncle Sam", Crowley smirked.

"just leave her be"

"Now why would i do that?...She's just so fascinating"

"Because I'm here", Dean turned to hear a familiar voice. It was Castiel. He looked at Madison then Crowley dropped the knife and disappeared. Castiel turned the light on. Then gave Dean a scolding look.

"You didn't tell me she was hallucinating!", Castiel said slightly angrily.

"don't blame him Cassie" Madi said looking at Cas.

"mads? Wh-" Dean sacred softly looking down at her in his arms.

"it's mine" she said.

"what are you talking about?" Cas asked.

"it's my fault that nobody told you about my hylusionashons" she said pouncing hallucinations wrong.

"hallucinations? And I should've told him" Dean said.

"somebody should have told me" Cas said. "come here madison" he said. Dean handed her over to Cas. The angel held her in his arms gently.

"listen to me" he said gently looking down at her. "Its not your fault. It's not even dean's. It's mine. I haven't been around much lately. I'm sorry" he said.

"it's okay" madi said squeezing him tightly. Dean looked at them and smiled a little bit.

"I have to go for now" Cas said. "but I'll be around more. I promise.

" okay" madi said.

"you better" Dean said.

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT-" Gabe appeared in the room all of a sudden excitedly. They all just kinda looked at him after jumping 10 feet in the air.

"Oh, uh. I can see you guys are kinda having a moment. I'll. Just Uh... " Gabe said sheepishly and disappeared.

" annnnnnyway" Dean said. "you better be around more often. We kinda need your help around here lately" Dean said. Cas put madi down and she crawled back into bed and yawned.

"I will" Cas said looking at Dean. Dean looked back at him for a moment before Cas disappeared.

"goodnight dee" madi said drifting off back to sleep.

"night baby" Dean said softly kissing her on the forehead and pulling the blanket up. Gabe popped up again.

"NOW THAT WE GOT THAT OUT OF THE WAY...I GOT MY POWERS BACK, angel mojo for mwah", he said excitedly.

"Shhh, she's trying to sleep", Dean said. the room door opened, and Sam and Clara walked into the room.

"Oh yeah, uh sorry", he whispered.

"So", dean said.

"How is she doing?", Gabe looked at her he noticed that she was tossing and turning slightly.

"She's okay, for now", Dean watched her move a bit.

"Remembering that stuff it has to be difficult", Gabe sat down on the other bed. "and shes only a child". Dean felt chills down his spine when he said that she was only a child. Of course he knew that but the realization of it. His baby, being tortured, the screams still echoed in his mind. He remembered the first time she came back. The bruises on her ankles and wrists, the blood streaming down the side of her mouth. She was so brave yet so broken. Like Dean. She was just like him the hunter. And the thought didn't make him smile. I made him concerned for him. His baby couldn't be like him. Madison was just a baby, a little 3 foot 2 inch blond haired blue eye baby. She acts like a puppy. And she was now just like the broken,brave hunter. He wanted her to stay a puppy forever. Not this. He pet her hair. Then gave half smile.

"What is she a dog?", gabriel commented very loudly and Madi shifted a bit.

"Gabe what did i tell you about-", dean paused when he heard a gentle growl coming from Madison. He galred at Gabe the looked at Madison stroking her hair one more time. She then barked and opened her eyes, Jumping into Dean's arms. Dean almost fell back but he caught her and she licked his face. Gabriel laughed. Dean smiled. Well she's still a puppy.

"I stand corrected", Gabriel watch them.

"I couldn't sleep", She looked at him with her bright blue eyes. Dean frowned.

"Why not"

"Because, Uncle Gabby is here", She looked over to Gabe and smile he smiled back. Dean smirked cockily at Gabe.

"Uncle Gabby", Dean laughed a bit not enough for Madison to notice but a bit.

"Hello Madi", he smiled. "I think Dean want you to go to bed and i was just having a grownup talk with him", Gabe helped. Dean mouthed the words "thank you" and the archangel nodded.

"Goodnight", he disappeared. Dean put Madison back on the bed and turned the Lamp off. She curled up and fell asleep and fell asleep right beside her.

Cas appeared outside of the motel to Gabriel.

"Hello brother", Gabe said.

"Do you know", Cas asked.

"About what?", Gabe stepped.

"Shes having hallucinations", Castiel said a bit more loudly and sternly.

"Like sam"

"Exactly Like Sam"

"I have to go", Gabriel disappeared.

"Gabe", Alec looked up at him when he saw him come in.

"hey kiddo", he said. "Shouldn't you be sleeping". Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"Can i see Madi soon", he urged. Gabe frowned a bit and knelt down in front of him.

"Listen, you can't see her again", Gabriel said softly.

"Why", Alec said angrily.

"Because I have to take away her memories and you might cause her to have bad thoughts about h- the place you were in", Gabriel said he felt bad for the kid.

"ITS NOT FAIR", Alec stomped his foot.

"Alec, life isnt fair", Gabriel said a bit sternly. He grabbed his shoulders.

"Can i see her one last time", Alec pleaded tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Im afraid not", Gabe looked deep into his eyes. "Maybe you can see her again but i wouldn't want to risk those odds for a long time", Gabriel said.

"YOu can't stop me", Alec said about to teleport. Gabe picked him up and he was struggling. Gabriel walked to the other room where Anna was.

"What is it", she said noticing the struggling Alec.

"Keep him here", Gabe put him down in the room and walked out closing the door. Alec eyes were flowing with Tears he missed her so much and he wasn't going to lose her too. He ran to the door and started punching it with his hands rather harshly.

"I HAVE TO GO", he yelled. anna walked up behind and grabbed his hands.

"Alec you're hurting yourself look there bruises on your knuckles", She tried to calm him down.

"I'm not going to lose her too", he sniffled.

"too? Who else did you lose", Anna asked gently.

"My little sister", his eyes were filling with more tears. Anna grabbed him and pulled him close.

"You had a sister, huh. I wish i could bring her back to l-", Anna got cut off.

"She isn't dead! shes in that place with….my mom and Dad", Alec his tears stopped. Anna pulled him back.

"Oh, thats good, don't worry we will get your sister back, its just im not so sure about Madi.", Anna said softly petting his hair a bit.

"she's my best friend" he muttered softly. Anna hugged him tight.

"I know" she said softly " I know. I'm sorry" Alec shifted and put his arms around the angel.

"okay" Anna sniffed a bit "come on. It's late let's get you to bed, okay?" Anna said standing up. She reached down for Alec hand.

"okay" he said, but he crossed his arms instead of taking her hand.

"Dean?" Gabe called appearing in the room. Dean eyes opened quickly. He was always a really light sleeper.

"Gabe?" Dean whispered not wanting to wake madi up again.

"how is she doing?" the angel asked. Looking at madi who was still stirring a bit.

"just the same as when you left" Dean said.

"Cas told me" he said getting to the point

"Yeah" Dean said carefully getting up.

"I can help" he said.

"I know, let me go get Sam, Bobby and Clara" Dean said quietly leaving the room. He walked down the hallway stopping at Sams room. He knocked not wanting to interrupt anything, if anything was happening.

"huh?" Sam called groggily. Dean opened the he door. Clara was stirring a bit next to Sam.

"Gabe' here. He's about to help out Madison" Dean said.

"great " Sam said. " hey Clara... Wake up" he nudged her, she was already half awake but she woke up.

"waa?" she asked.

"I'm gonna get Bobby" Dean said walking out of the room.

Dean walked back into the room followed by Bobby. Sam and Clara were already there looking down at madi. Castiel appeared in the room with Meg behind Dean.

"everybody ready? " gave asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, here it goes" Gabe said kennel in down beside the bed. He looked at her for a moment until he put his hand on her head gently stroking her hair.

"You should know that this isn't permanent", Gabriel said looking at her sleeping figure.

"What do you mean", Clara said.

"Triggers, like seeing Crowley oh thats a big one, or Mercy, or even Alec. Those people can trigger her memory and it can happen again. You have to be careful. Memories from hell never go away", Gabriel said looking serious.

"we know" Sam said nodding looking straight at him.

"thank you" Dean said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"no problem. just be careful." Gabe said.

"don't worry we will" Cass said.

"what about her seeing me?" Meg asked from behind Cas.

"that should not trigger much so I wouldn't worry" Gabe said.

"thank you" Clara said leaning into Sam. He nodded.

"id better be getting back to Alec. Hes throwing a tantrum right about now, i've got to help Anna ou wit him" he said. Dean nodded and looked down at Madi sleeping soundly. He smiled a bit and stroked her hair. Gabe disappeared.

"well that was touching" Bobby exclaimed from the th corner of the room.

"well, I think i'm going back to bed" Clara said yawning.

"okay, ill be right there" Sam said and walked over to Dean and Madi.

"Well now that that's over, i'm gonna go" Meg said. Cas looked at her. "what is it CLearence? want some pizza?" she smirked. Dean or Sam didn't seem to hear they were next to Madi sitting on either side of her on her bed.

"thank you for being here" Cas said.

"Sure thing" she smirked "i've grown to care for the girl" she looked down at her. Cas smiled

"you've always cared for her" he said

"im gonna go. Ill see you later Clearance, unless you want to order a pizza later?" meg suggested. Cas looked over at Dean then back to Meg.

"lets talk somewhere else" he said. "Dean?" he said. Dean looked around behind his shoulder.

"yeah cas?" he responded.

"i got to go. I'll be around, and i'll be there for her. Okay?" the angel said.

"you better" dean said.

"good bye Dean. Sam"

"see ya cas" Sam said.

"im leaving too if anybody cared" Meg said.

"bye Meg, thanks for earlier" Sam said smiling.

"no problem" she said. She looked towards Cas who gave a nod and they both disappeared.

"I think i'm gonna hit the sac" Sam said after they left. "you should too" he said to Dean.

"i know" he said. "i think i'm gonna sleep here tonight" he said

"Dean listen. Shes okay now. She won't wake up screaming anymore, and you can't stay in here forever. I know you're worried but its okay, shes okay" Sam reassured.

"i know, but-" Dean got cut off

"no Dean, you haven't slept in your own bed in months, you need some good sleep" Sam demanded softly.

"okay fine. but if she wakes up screaming, im coming back in here and staying with her forever" Dean said

"fair enough" Sam said.

"sleep tight sweetie" Dean kissed Madi's forehead.

"night Mads" Sam said stroking her hair. The brothers walked out of the room. Dean left the night light on for her. He looked back at her as he was pulling the door shut and he smiled a little knowing everything was getting a lot better. He pulled the door almost closed and went towards his room. He walked past Sam and Clara's room and opened his own rooms door. He took off a couple layers so he was just in his black T-shirt and flopped down on his bed. He fell asleep quickly.

"Daddy!" A little boy ran up to Sam who smiled and knelt down.

"Johnny!" he shouted dropping his bag and lifting the boy up.

"Hey Sammy!" Clara smiled coming around the corner.

"hey honey" Sam smiled walking down the entryway of his and Clara's house with his son in his arms.

"how was work today?" she asked.

"just another day at the office" he sighed putting Johnny down..

"whats for dinner?" Johnny asked. Sam ruffled his light brown hair and chuckled.

"its your birthday Sport! remember? you get to choose the restaurant" Sam said.

"oh right! i forgot" he giggled.

"yeah, we forgot too thats why your not getting presents" Sam said serious. The boy frowned.

"what!? YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!?" the six year old started crying. Clara glared at Sam. Sam laughed a bit and picked his son up.

"no! i was joking! how could we forget your birthday?" Sam said smiling. Johnny sniffed.

"but you said…" he sniffed looking at his father.

"i was just joking" Sam said "here i got you this" He said pulling out a wrapped gift. Johnny beamed and took the gift in his hands and started to tear it held a baseball mitt in his hands and smiled.

"thanks! Daddy!" he yelled "Hey mommy? Can me and daddy go outside?" he asked.

"sure thing. but where would you like to go for dinner later?" Clara asked looking at her son.

"ummmmmm Pizza Palace!" he yelled smiling.

"okay!" she said. "good idea!"

"Daddy? can we go throw the ball?" he asked looking at Sam.

"of course!" Sam walked outside with Johnny on his shoulders. Johnny was happily holding his new baseball mitt and had a signed baseball in the glove.

"okay. Ready?" Sam asked holding the ball out.

"yes!" the boy said holding out his glove on his hand.

"okay, here it comes" Sam warned and tossed it gently to Johnny.

"I CAUGHT IT! DID YOU SEE THAT DADDY? I CAUGHT IT!" the boy was jumping up and down excitedly.

"ALRIGHT SPORT! Great job! i think your ready for the major leagues" Sam said crouched down high fiving his son. The boy giggled.

Sam opened his eyes and smiled. He put his arm around Clara pulling her close to sighed knowing that it couldn't come true. He knew having a kid could kill Clara again. and he also knew that just having a house on their own, and him working in an office wasn't possible. He would love all of that, but that wasn't his life. All that mattered is that he was wit the real people he loved, it didn't matter that none of these things could be true, He had Clara, Dean, Madi, Bobby, and Cas. and that was good enough for him. It was more than the average hunter could even ask for an he was happy.

"morning" Clara said. Sam looked down at her and smiled.

"morning sleeping beauty" he said.

"Ha you're such a kiss up", She smirked as he leaned in and kissed her then pulled away slightly.

"I'm your kiss up", Sam leaned in and kissed her again.

"This is true i don't exactly object to kiss ups from you but right now I want to get dressed, and ready for the day. I also want to get out of my pajamas", Clara sat up and grabbed a pair of clothes.

"Well if we didn't have interuption, i could've helped you with that", Sam laughed a bit. "but you go do that...on your own".

The five year old woke up in her room. She rubbed her eyes and she jumped out of her bed and turned off her night light. Then smelled bacon and ran out of the room, hitting her head gently on the door as it opened.

"OWWW", she rubbed her nose. Dean knelt down.

"Im so sorry baby", he said a bit nervously.

"You silly goose! It didn't hurt! If it hurt i would be crying like Sammy that one time when i threw a baseball at his-", dean cut her off. this part tho

"Ok ok ok enough of that, there is someone i want you to meet", Dean stood up and held out his hand. She grabbed it and they walked down stairs. Clara was cooking bacon and Sam and bobby were standing there. And Clara was talking about how sexist this was. Madison looked around and she noticed Clara. Clara had stopped what she was doing and walked over to her.

"whos that", Madison looked up at Dean. Dean gave her a smile.

"That's your mommy", Dean said crouching down beside looked at Dean.

"My mommy is dead, i thought", she looked at clara. Clara looked at dean, then crouched down in front of her.

"Well see, i told Sammy and Dean to tell you that. I wasn't really dead. I had to go somewhere and i wasn't sure if I would come back. But im here now", Clara gave a sigh of relief.

"YAY! i missed you, even though i didn't know you all to well i was only this big", she opened her arms out not very wide to mimic her size as a baby it was actually ridiculously small and it made Clara laugh a little.

"I know", Clara smile and Madison gave her a hug.

"Shall we eat some breakfast", Dean said as Madi turned around and they walked to the kitchen.

Gabe was pacing in the room he turned to Anna.

"We can't just go back, it could risk Alec's life", Gabe said.

"There is a six month old in hell, gabe we have to", Anna said.

"We dont always have to-", he got cut off.

"Listen you seem to forget that we have free will now, so why don't we be like little castiels and go save this Hayden", Anna said.

"And suddenly you care", Gabe questioned.

"Up until i saw him crying", Anna looked down.

"Fine, but if anything happens to Alec so help me", gabe threatened.

"I wont leave a scratch", Anna walked out of the room Alec was standing in the doorway.

"Come on", She stroked his hair and the two disappeared. Gabe sat in a chair and waited.

It had been hours, they left around 9:00 am and it was already 4 in the afternoon. Gabe was getting worried. The little boy grew on him. He was stilling sitting in a chair waiting for them. When all of a sudden he heard a crying baby coming from the other room. Gabe bursted through the door and saw Alex and Anna, and a small baby wrapped in Alecs arms.

"Oh thank god you two are okay", Gabe gave a sigh of relief. He knelt in front of Alec.

"Who is that", he said softly.

"Hayden, she my little sister", Alec was struggling to hold her. Gabe noticed this and he held her in his arms standing up.

"Uh, Anna we may need a crib of some sort", Gabe said Anna nodded then disappeared. Gabe looked down, the little girl had bright red hair and when she opened her eyes, his heart melted. She had the most gorgeous greens eye on the planet.

"Awe", a cute sigh had escaped from the archangels lips.

"I know", alec said happily.

"Good night Mads its time to go to bed.", Dean said.

"but i dont wanna go to bed. I'm not tired", she groaned adorably dean actually couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes she was giving him. Cas appeared in the room.

"Cas, could you please help me get her to bed", Dean said.

"CASSIE! can you read me a story!", She yelled cheerfully when she saw him.

"I guess i can", Cas said.

"Alright", Dean scooped up Madi and they all walked upstairs to her room. She was in her night gown sitting on her bed. Castiel was going through the bookshelf of childrens books.

"The Very Hungry Caterpillar! Really Dean this book its about gluttony, exposing young minds to sin that terrible.", Cas looked at Dean.

"Dude, its a kids book", Dean laughed slightly.

"All of these books are terrible! i mean Where the Wild Things are is definitely about purgatory and i know it", Cas glared at Dean.

"You need help", Dean said.

"Ok How about i tell Madison a biblical children's story, instead on this nonsense", Cas turned to the five year old girl who was confused and he sat right next to her Madison leaned into Castiel and looked up at him. As Dean sat on the chair in her room.

"oh this should be good", Dean rolled his eyes slightly.

"ok Madison once upon a time there was a beautiful angel named Lucifer-", Dean cut cas off.

"CAS! not that story", Dean scolded.

"Ok hmm let me think", Cas took a second, Madison was growing impatient. "ok here it goes little one, Once upon a time there was man, now this man was brave and strong and protective of his younger brother. He gave his life for his little brother and was sent to a place that no one could reach him, not ever no one. His younger brother lost hope. Every Day this man had gone through a lot of pain, for 30 years. Every beginning of the day and evil man would come to ask Dean to make him do the the pain to others, for 30 years. But eventually he gave up. He hated himself for doing it but after 10 years an angel came to save him. Leaving a mark on his arm. He had plead the fifth, meaning that he would start up chaos. But when chaos came him, his brother and the angel went to stop it. It was was difficult but he was strong and so was his brother. They were forced to say yes to something they didn't want to do, even though it would take chaos away. But they didn't they changed their story, and saved the world. And you can too Madison always know that when life give you something you don't want you can always change it. IT your story write it how you please. The end", Madison looked at him with weary blue eyes. But Crawled up and gave him a hug with a sticky kiss on his cheek. Cas smiled and Dean was happy. He told his story. Dean stood up and Madison stood on the bed and jumped into his arms also kissing him on the cheek.

"i love you Cassie! Deanie! Sammy! Mommy! BB and all of you, but i feel sleepy", Dean put her on the bed Cas stood up and smiled at her. Dean pulled the covers over her and turned the night light on shutting off the main lamp and they walked out of the room.

"I have to go for now dean i will be right back", Dean was about to get a word in and he didn't because Cas had already disappeared. Those words that Cas said made a smile that dean couldn't wipe off his face. "You can always you change your story" buts its true for Madison for Sam for him for bobby for everyone. Just those simple words gave the hunter hope for the future….

The End…

For Now...


	16. Chapter 16

s/10878252/1/Dream-A-Little-Dream


End file.
